


Alone

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Birth Control, Captain America Does NOT Approve, Character Doesn't Have Martymachlia, Crew as Family, Explicit Language, F-bombs, Good thing he isn't in this Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Knitting, Masturbation, Maybe fluff, Medical non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mostly Plot with a little Porn, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Healing Cock, No Healing Pussy Either, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Relationship Negotiation, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Stick A Fork In It Because It's Done, THE CONE OF SHAME, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex, Will Write For Comments, attempted humour, even more angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Phase Two of Yondu/AmeliaTakes place after Buying Loyalty and references plot points from that story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plain text is Common (spoken by everyone), Italics represent English (Peter, Yondu, Kraglin, Amelia and Andrei - as a second language), Bold is Russian (Andrei, Kraglin, Yondu, Amelia - Peter is learning but isn't a good student)

"Hey, Yondu, umm, it isn't that I don't enjoy your company, but... do you think I could have some alone time?"

 

"No."

 

Amelia didn't actually say anything to that, but she scrubbed her hand over her face in a way that Yondu had started translating as, "You idiot.”  He didn't see it directed at him very often, but he recognized it from when the crew were explaining injuries that no rational person would have.

 

"Why you need privacy?  I seen you naked.  You been sleeping in my bed for months.  We share a toilet. You don't need me to leave so you can take a piss."

 

"Never mind. Just forget I asked ok?"

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"No!  I just want a few minutes to myself, once in a while."

 

He watched her.  "Not safe.  You are growing on the crew, but they ain't the angels choir."

 

"I was hoping I could just have some time in the room."

 

"Alone?"

 

"Yes."

 

His eyes narrowed, "So you can go through my things."

 

"What? No! Just forget it."

 

"Last time I left you alone, you panicked and could barely breathe when we found you."

 

"That was more than a month ago!"

 

"I don't understand why you need to be alone."

 

"Because I don't like being watched!"

 

"Oh come on! I watch you do everything!  I seen you eat. I seen you sleep.  I seen you read and knit at the same fucking time."

 

She was blushing.  That was weird because she never worried about his language.  It wasn't like ...

 

Oh.

 

"Oh." He said.  

 

"Oh... okay." He moved the contracts to his tablet. "I'll give you a couple of hours but if you get panicky, you call me as soon as it starts, understand."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I wanna watch at some point."

 

"Of course you do." She said cynically.

 

Yondu left as discretely as he could, under the circumstances.  Discrete for him meant he didn’t put out a ship wide announcement saying, “Stay out of my cabin!  I think the medic wants to jerk off!”

 

Which is why, about forty minutes later, Kraglin came to deliver some parts he needed Yondu to sign off on.  He opened the door, turned on the light and-

 

“Whoa! Sorry! I should have knocked first!.”  Then he noticed a distinct lack on Yondu telling him to fuck off.  “Umm… Are you alone in here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Should I get Yondu?”

 

“No.  I just want to be alone.”

 

“So you can stand there, in the dark and look out the window?”

 

“Yes.  The stars are pretty, but I can’t see them with the lights on.”

 

Kraglin turned off the lights.  She hadn’t asked him to leave yet and it sounded a bit like she was crying.  He walked over to the window.  She was right up against the glass where the artificial gravity failed and you could almost float.  Her arms were resting palms and forearms on the glass with her forehead between them.  He joined her in leaning on the glass.

 

“They are pretty.  You are crying.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

He waited for further explanation.  It didn’t arrive from Amelia but something from his childhood came back to him.  “Growing up, my Mama used to say that being a female was like being on drugs.  It’s the hormones .  Most days you get a good batch and everything is fine but some times it’s like a bad trip and-“

 

“I’m not having my period.”

 

“Oh good!” That didn’t come out the way he wanted.  He tried again. “I mean it’s- you- fine, if you…  I don’t mind that…  I am an adult and I can-“

 

“Kraglin, just stop talking now.”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you ma’am.”

 

Amelia made a noise that was part snort, part sob, and part laugh.

 

Kraglin just kept waiting.  “Anything you want to talk about?”

 

“I think I want to have sex but I can’t even pleasure myself so I have no idea how I would let anyone else.”

 

Kraglin screamed and ran away, but it was only in his head, so he didn’t think she noticed.

 

“Um.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you… what did you try?”

 

“The usual things.”

 

“I thought Yondu-“

 

“This isn't about Yondu, this is about me.”

 

Kraglin’s brain was going now, though.  He had never seen the Boss actually- but then, she had never watched them- so…  But this wasn't about Yondu.  Wait!  There was the other piece of advice Mama had told him.  “Do you want me to try to fix this? Or are you just wanting to talk about it?”

 

“Neither.  But if there was a secret level on this ship were all the women work on science projects and I had any hope of getting some girl talk, now would be the time to share that information.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, but I’ll take the sympathy.”

 

“Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Don’t go blabbing this around.”

 

“Ok.  If you ever want to talk about it. I’ll try to just shut up and listen.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear how when I try to masturbate I just feel clinical and detached.”

 

“Hmm… I think you are missing the point.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure I noticed I can’t get off.”

 

“I meant that you are treating yourself like a patient instead of taking time to own your body and whatever fears you have about it.  Maybe the clinical examination is just the first step.”

 

Amelia was silent for a long time.  “Maybe.  I guess I’ll try again. In another month. When I can talk Yondu into leaving me alone again.”

 

“That I think I can help with.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Amelia was helping the housekeeping team move boxes of  junk out of a storage room. The room had been packed like a a giant game of tetras and the boxes had to be loaded onto a pallet then sent to a cargo bay. They had been at it all morning and still couldn’t see the far wall, which was saying something in a room that was basically, as near as she could tell, 12 foot cube.

Lunch was, well, food, and afterward, Amelia asked Andrei if they were even half way there yet.

He considered the room thoughtfully. “I do not know. I haven’t been in this room in many years.” Then he picked up a box and handed it to her.

Amelia sighed, took the box turned and crashed into Kraglin. He caught her and the box and held her until she was steady, then took the box and handed it back to Andrei.

“Boss has work for her,” he said.

Amelia groaned. “Let me guess, someone licked something again? I really should have paid more attention to paediatric medicine. It’s like treating a gang of 10 year old boys, really.”

Kraglin laughed, “C’mon.”

He lead her through the bowels of the ship and they came out at Yondu’s room. Kraglin opened the door and led her inside. There was a box on the table with her name on it. Yondu wasn’t around. She frowned and turned to Kraglin. “What gives?”

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Don’t open the box ’til I’m gone. If you need anything call me or the boss, not anyone else. Got it?”

“Um… yes?”

Kraglin fled. There was no other way to put it.

Now Amelia was kind of nervous. She opened the box carefully, not sure what to expect. It didn’t explode and nothing jumped out at her. Peeking inside she found two bottles of lube, one silicone based and one water based, a few vibrators in various sizes and shapes, a butt plug, a dildo and directions on how to use the secret shower in the cupboard.

Amelia considered this. Everything was, or at least seemed to be Terran in origin, but that didn’t really make any sense. Reading the packages carefully, two of the vibes didn’t specifically say they were phthalate free, so those were set aside. As was the gorgeous glass dildo and the butt plug with the detachable base. All in all it had to be over a thousand dollars of sex toys and represented a reasonable cross section of what was on the market. The problem was the market wasn't adequately regulated and there was a lot of unsafe products out there.

Everything was sealed in original packaging. There were a couple of things she didn't object to on medical grounds but she was going to have to work up to toys. What wasn't included but would have been helpful was a mirror.

Amelia took out the two bottles of lube and packed up the rest back into the box and set it aside.

Yondu didn't have a mirror he just used the wall, but the idea of putting on a show for the whole universe did not appeal to Her.

Ok. Amelia thought: Turn off the lights. Take a deep breath. Start out clinical and work up from there. Breast exam. No lumps. That good. Labia is... about the same. Two new little scars from vaginal tearing. Ok. It's ok. Just keep breathing.

Amelia was torn between telling herself it was ok, she didn't need to do this now and telling herself that it was her damn body, she could do this.

While she was this far she should check the strings on her Paraguard.

Fuck! Fuck! Fucking piece of shit brothel health care! Did she even still have a uterus or was that why her period wasn't back? God damn it! Ok. Ok. What ever they did, Yondu was in on it, just ask him.

Except he could have said weeks ago and just didn't feel like sharing.

Ok. This was fine. There was a simple work around. Wash hands, get dressed, call Kraglin.

"What's wrong? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I just need you to walk me to the med bay for a few minutes."

"You hurt?"

"No. I just need to check something. And not bother Yondu."

"Ok. You know if he asks I will have to tell him, right?"

"Yes, I completely understand that if Yondu specifically asked, 'Did you take Amelia to the med bay instead of leaving her in my room when I gave her some alone time?' That you will have to say yes."

"Umm." Kraglin felt a bit uncomfortable with that. "Why you need the med bay?"

Amelia sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe."

"Well I can."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. If neither of them said anything until Amelia started running the scanner over herself.

"'melia? Yur scaring me now."

She ignored him and read the scanner. Then heaved a huge sigh of relief. The scanned her belly again. And spent some time reading carefully.

Finally, Kraglin couldn't take it anymore. He touched her wrist. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yondu didn't tell me he bought me industrial grade birth control."

"He was embarrassed. He was pretty upset that you had wire stuffed up there."

Amelia nodded. "I remember that."

"You mad?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Don't be. He was aiming for kindness. If he missed, I'll tell him."

"I'll think about it. Mostly I don't want him doing things to my body while I'm unconscious."

Kraglin looked upset. "Didn't think of it like that."

Amelia considered this as she read up on exactly what had been installed. She was kind of impressed. Top of the line, state of the art nano bots crawling around in her uterus dissolving the lining as it formed and lysing it and foreign cells that turned up in the process. Birth control and quite good STI prevention.

"Kraglin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Yondu like in bed?"

Kraglin coughed. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"Really? The idea that I have is that this ship goes months between ports. That's a long time with out any females around. A person can take care if it himself, but it's nice not to have to. He trusts you. And, while I don't have a prostate, I hear it's kind of nice to have it rubbed."

Kraglin considered this. "That sounds kinda almost about how it might work."

"So... frighteningly long."

"Nah. Not that bad. He kinda makes his own lube and it's, well, firm but bendy and really tapered. Goes around the curves no problem."

"Huh." Amelia considered this. "I don't really want you telling him I asked."

"I don't want you telling anyone that I answered."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect helpfully changed about half the cases of Yondu to Fondu in this chapter. I think I caught them all. Please let me know if I missed one.

 

Housekeeping had finished clearing out most of the boxes without her yesterday. But they were back in the same room again. There were still a bit of stuff to move out then a whole lot of disinfection to be done. 

 

They swept. They washed the walls, floor and ceiling. Andrei showed them the desk that folded out of the wall and the cleaned the debris from it. 

 

It was Amelia who found the latch for the bed. It fell down from the wall like a Murphy bed and seemed to explode as dozens of lizard rats bolted from the skeletal mattress and headed for the door. Amelia screamed. Everyone else just tried to get out of the way to avoid being bitten. 

 

Then they all stood there looking at each other for a moment before Andrei rallied and had two of the larger men shake out the lace work metal that was all that remained of the mattress then drag it to the main recycling chute.  The rest of the crew started again.  Sweeping up bits of cloth, dead lizard rats, bugs and scat.  Wash the floor, again. Get the disinfectant, AGAIN.  

 

Andrei looked at Amelia.  **“Do you think we should just clean the bed and replace the mattress or would it be better to remove the single bunk and put a double in here?”**

 

**“It isn’t that big of a space.  A double bed would take up a lot of it.  Would it be a double wall bed?”**

 

**“It could be.”**

 

**“What is this room going to be used for anyway?”**

 

**“Sleeping, I would guess.”**

 

Amelia rolled her eyes, **“Then find the person who will be sleeping here and ask him.”**

 

**“What would you do?”**

 

Amelia considered this.  **“Everyone mostly goes off ship for sex, but… If this is an officer’s room, it would be nice to have a bigger bed incase they are… entertaining a crew member.”**

 

Amelia was well past the idea that the crew was celibate.  Yondu kept them well stocked in condoms and lube and as long as no one complained, he turned a blind eye.  The only rules he had was you weren’t allowed to proposition down the food chain, you weren't allowed to be offended by a no and no one got hurt.

 

She continued, “ **If it was a wall bed/desk combination there would still be a reasonable amount of space for a small table with a couple of folding chairs.** ” 

 

“ **The floor is always cold.  I think I will try to find a carpet.** ”

 

“ **Is this going to be your room? I thought you were sleeping on our ship.** ”

 

“ **I am.  This isn’t going to be my room, but I still want it to be a nice room for the person who will be staying here.** ” 

 

Amelia considered this.  “ **One of the new crew members we need to fill in the gaps, huh?  Are we getting a new specialist that he will have his own room?** ”

 

Andrei laughed.  “ **Yes! A repairs and maintenance specialist!** ”

 

“ **If he is anything like Winch he will need a big bed.** ”

 

Andrei laughed again.  

 

“When you are done entertaining housekeeping, Amelia, the Captain needs you in his office.”

 

Amelia smiled.  “Hi Dave!  Looks like the hair is growing back well.”

 

Dave frowned. “It itches.”

 

“That’s a lot of itching.   I’ll call you as soon as I have a minute.  I think I have something for that in the med bay.”

 

Amelia and Dave had a nice social visit on the way to Yondu’s office.  He very much approved of the food being significantly improved since the mutiny.  Amelia agreed, but didn’t point out that a good part of that was that it was easier to cook for a smaller number of people.  

 

Walking with Dave was interesting.  She still always got an escort wherever she was going.  The ship was huge and she wasn’t confident in her ability not to get lost.  She knew it made Yondu twitch, but she started getting some of her former patients walk her places.

 

Yondu would not have picked Dave, but didn’t have a reason to object.  Amelia liked him because Dave had done a rotation through housekeeping and she felt like knew what to expect from him.  He was the one who had been quite concerned about her tattoos and he was really grateful about her cleaning and bandaging his burns after the mutiny a couple of weeks ago.

 

Dave was a gunner and he was really interesting in that he couldn’t read.  His species had never developed that area of their brains.  He was physically incapable of learning.  But when it came to math, he could calculate the balistics of how to hit a target on a ship doing a roll aiming at another ship taking evasive maneuvers.  It was remarkable.  She really wanted him as a part time pharmacist to calculate drug dilutions and dosing by weight and species.  He would roll his eyes and calculate something she would need either a slide rule or a look up table for and not understand why she couldn’t do the same.

 

Or how a look up table would work.

 

They got to the Captain’s office and Yondu immediately asked for a report on how Andrei’s project was going.  As Dave left, Amelia talked about the bed of lizard rats and Andrei asking for decorating advice.

 

Yondu considered this.  “He’s right.  You should pick out a few things to make it nice.  We stop on Krylor next week.  Get some… things to make it a nice room.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “I am not the right person for that job.  You all decorate in … _art deco meets barbarian invader._   I would go for a pretty quilt and a nice carpet and skip the furs all together.”

 

Yondu frowned.  He looked at the crew members watching them.  “This is your cue to leave.”  As they started to file out, he gritted his teeth and said, “You don't like how I keep the place?”

 

Amelia looked at him.  “Not really.  Too cluttered for my taste, to be perfectly honest.”

 

The last of the crew sprinted from the room and slammed the door.

 

Yondu started to laugh.

 

He got up from his desk and walked over to the yellow circles on the floor.  The large was about four feet across and about two inches wide and the second was perfectly centred to the first one and four inches across, solid yellow.  Yondu crouched down and put his hand on the yellow hand print and the circle fell down into he floor below making a spiral staircase as it went.

 

“Wow!  That’s cool!  Where does it go?”

 

Yondu grinned.  “Head on down and have a look see.  I don’t need you back for at least an hour.”

 

Feeling a little nervous, Amelia climbed carefully down a few of the stairs.  It was Yondu’s bedroom.  Her spacial awareness had never even suggested his room was below his office.  She looked up at the ceiling.  There was another circle up there too.  “Where does that one go?”

 

Yondu looked up. “The bridge.  We mostly don’t use them because there isn’t great warning before it opens and there might be someone standing on it up top or underneath it below.”

 

Amelia sat on the edge in his office and dangled her feet into his bedroom.  She tried to think of a diplomatic way to bring this up, then just gave up and said:  “It’s kind of weird you sending me off for daily masturbation breaks.”

 

Yondu coughed.  “I’m just giving you some time alone.  It’s up to you want you want to do with it.”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

“How’s that going, by the way?”  It was almost comical how nonchalant he was.

 

Amelia considered her response carefully.  “The box of toys yesterday was a nice gesture, but I’m not…  That wasn’t ever part of my … self care routine.  My spank bank is severely overdrawn.  I was …  I keep thinking about things I don’t want to remember and it was a couple of years since I was with anyone who wasn’t involved in … what happened.”

 

“ _Not toys.  You need some porn or something?_ ”

 

Amelia snorted.  “ _Not unless space porn is way better than Earth porn. I have a hard time believe the women are actually enjoying themselves in almost 100% of the porn I have seen._ ”

 

Yondu considered this.  “ _Male porn?_ ”

 

Amelia laughed.

 

Yondu hesitated.  Once again being completely, excessively casual, he said, “Or you could just watch me and Kraglin sometime.”

 

Amelia stopped laughing.  She looked at him solemnly.  “You need to talk to Kraglin before you offer that.  And everyone would have to be clear that I wouldn’t want to participate.”

 

Yondu nodded.  “Off you go.” he said gently.  “Call me when you are done whatever you want to spend your time on and I’ll open the staircase once I know you are clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the story go, so please feed the muse!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change. Not totally explicit yet, but will be shortly.

Amelia walked carefully down the stairs, they were really steep and stood clear as they whooshed back into the ceiling.  The lights were on really low.  Just enough that she could barely see.  The same amount of light, if fact, as had been on when Kraglin found her the day before yesterday.

 

She decided to check out the shower she was now allowed to use that was hidden in a wall panel in the corner of the room.  It was… different.  It wasn’t very big and the floor drain looked like a squat toilet.  The shower head was on a hose and the temperature control was very precise.  “I bet I know the other use for this,” she thought to herself.

 

She sat on the bed and looked around the room.  Yondu’s rule: don’t go snooping through my shit.  It wouldn’t really have occurred to her, but now….

 

No.  It was fine.

 

David Azul was not her first.  She just needed to think back four years to before him.  There was Michael, the lab tech in Serbia… who she dumped when she walked in on him with Доброслав from accounting. Before that there almost was Marcos from BA, but that hadn’t actually gone anywhere when he announced he was ‘too catholic’ to wear condoms.  That really was the problem.  She had met plenty of nice men.  But in terms of lovers…  most of them had just sorta ok. 

 

Real life was like that.  Amelia knew what she liked and, by now, was good at negotiating for it.  Her first boyfriend in college had been completely disappointing for weeks before he finally started following directions instead of just copying things he had seen in porn.  She already knew her way around her anatomy. It had been a long haul of him blaming the condoms for her “being frigid” followed by her going home to rub one out in about three minutes because she was that keyed up.  If she could go back and talk to her younger self, she would have dumped him way before she actually got him trained up for the next girl.

 

The horrible, ironic part was that when she started dating David, she had thought: “I’m finally done dating boys, it’s so nice to be dating a man.”  Ha!  Then it turned out he wasn’t actually a man, he was a space monster.

 

Which brought her to Yondu.  Where David had been handsome and chiselled, Yondu was … not.  If you had asked her a year ago to describe what physical features she liked in a man, not a single one she would have said could be applied to Yondu.  And there really wasn’t a way to describe him that she would have previously found attractive.

 

Except patient.  Except that he wasn’t.  He had no time for anyone’s bullshit.

 

Gentle?  He was with her, but he would totally smack anyone else upside the head if he thought they needed it.

 

Understanding?  Yeah.  Ok.  That one worked.  He had the misfortune to have an up close and personal understanding of her head space.

 

Lately, when she woke in the night and found him tracing gentle patterns on her belly, she had started thinking of sliding his hand a little lower.  And that was the problem!  She was sleeping in his bed.  How did she even bring this up when if the discussion went wrong, she would then still be sleeping in his bed but now with the knowledge that he was into… something she wasn’t.

 

She spent too long working in a lab to be happy with watersports or scat or anything involving cutting.  She had seen what happened when breath play went wrong.  Object insertion injuries were so common she doubted a x-ray tech could make it a year of full time work with out seeing one.  In fact this had led directly to her becoming a toy snob, too many cases of patients saying “then the end just broke off” had left her pretty jaded. 

 

Kraglin’s comment about bending around the corners did not make the anatomical description of Yondu’s species any less intimidating.  Nor did seeing that the shower could be easily adapted to give an enema.   Amelia was generally pretty good with “My kink is not your kink and that is OK.”   She just needed to rearrange her mind set so that alien dick was off the table.  Yondu had Kraglin.  She was OK just being the beard.

 

Really, why was she even thinking about this?

 

It was that one thing he had said months ago.   'I'm good with my hands.’  And she could totally see that. The few times he had pulled off her shoes and spent time rubbing he feet and calfs had not been orgasmic, but had left her with that same blissed out boneless feeling that she associated with really amazing sex, about five minutes after the fireworks stopped.

 

It was ridiculous that she was completely fine negotiating, ‘either you wear a condom or we stick to just trading hand jobs’ in all six languages she spoke, but that it made her distinctly uncomfortable to think about negotiating naked massages when sex wasn't on the table.  Part of that was that Yondu wore a lot of clothes and she had never actually seen him all the way naked.

 

When she first… ended up here, that had been really comforting.  Now she was kind of curious.  She knew his back was all scarred up, but he started keeping his shirt on as soon as he noticed her looking.

 

That was part of it, wasn’t it?  She had been in the position of having someone get her naked, run their hands all over her body, get her completely turned on and ready to explode, then leave her completely unsatisfied.  Asking for naked, no sex time with Yondu felt too much like being one of those people.  Maybe that’s where his offer of letting her watch would be good.  If Kraglin agreed.  She would have a chance to see him in action and get it out of her system.  Or at least have a better idea of what she was signing up for.

 

What, really?  That was the thing that got her panties wet? The idea of watching the guy she thought she maybe wanted fucking someone else should not be a turn on.

 

She peeled off her clothes and slid into the bed.  It smelled like him.  She ran her hands between her legs.  This was ridiculous, she thought, sliding a couple of fingers inside herself.  He had point blank said he wasn't able to come in her cunt.  If this happened at all, it was going to be a case of taking turns.

 

That had worked just fine before.   She couldn’t speak for everyone, but in her case the perfect, Hollywood, simultaneous orgasm was a myth she had given up chasing.

 

She swirled her fingers over her clit and thought about the other thing Yondu had said. ‘Sex is power.  If you can’t take care of yourself, you are giving that power to someone else.  That is not in your best interest.  A partner is a nice thing to have, but you don't want to be dependant on someone else.’

 

She could feel that desperate heat building, low in her belly, the way her skin started to prickle with sweat all over, the way she felt too hot and too cold all at the same time and then… nothing.

 

She screamed and flung herself back onto the bed, but it was a scream of frustration not of pleasure.  She lay there, swearing at the ceiling for an extended period of time.  Then she got up, had a shower in the slightly creepy shower stall, got dressed and messaged Yondu that she was heading back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Weird question. I've only been an AO3 member since I made it my New Years resolution to write for an hour a day and publish something here. I can see I have a couple of people with subscriptions to this story. How does that work?


	5. Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenges of working a med bay in the middle of no where with one medic and three hundred patients.

The steep steps were ever worse in the other direction. She didn’t really want to look at Yondu just now so she ignored him and headed to the door.

 

“Stop!”  She froze.  Yondu got up from his desk and walked over to her.  He stopped inches away.  This was the thing he had started doing after Kallu.  He would stand almost touching her or reach out and stop his hand an scarce inch from her body and then let her move either towards him or away.  Sometimes, if she was  having a bad day, he didn’t even get three feet from her before she would shift her weight away from him and he would stop.  He didn’t take it personally.  This time they just both stood there, maybe six inches apart and neither of them moved.

 

After a moment he spoke.  “I don't want you thinking I’m making demands.  This isn’t an assignment.  You work really hard for this crew and don’t actually get that much time to just relax.  Take the two hours and read or knit or put your music on and dance or whatever.  Trying to force this isn’t going to help.  Trust me on that.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “I’m too keyed up and there is work to be done.”

 

“Alright.”  As Yondu went to move away he felt her fingers brush his in a non-accidental way as she headed to the door.  

 

As she left she had to walk past a selection of crew members waiting in the hallway. Dave was still waiting.  So was Tullk.  Amelia ignored him and turned down the corridor.  She might not know the whole lay out of the ship, but she could get to the Med Bay from here.  Dave followed.

 

When they got there, Amelia dug out some anti itch cream and looked at Dave.  “This will help, but it is going to stick if you hair a little.”

 

“I can live with that.”  Dave took the bottle.  “When you going to yell at Tullk and get it over with?”

 

“At some point.”

 

“Yondu isn’t mad at him.” Dave thought about this.  “Are you just making a show of being pissed of so Yondu doesn’t have to be?  ‘Cause that man isn’t that subtle.  If he were still upset, Tullk would have had an arrow through him days ago.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “No.  It’s more like having to decide if Tullk is worth the emotional energy of yelling or if it is just easier to ignore him.”

 

Dave winced,  “That’s pretty harsh considering he was one of the first crew to treat you like a person.”

 

Amelia shrugged and turned to fuss with some of the gear, turning on the equivalent of the Open sign.  “You only need to use a little of that cream.  Just enough to cover and only twice a day.  If it doesn’t start helping right away or if it gets worse, I need you to come get me right away, understand?”

 

“Sure thing Doc.”

 

There was always something.  If the Doctor was In, there was work to do.  It wasn’t alway hands on patient work, but there was always research to read, charting to do, stock taking, results to correlate.  Honestly, people outside healthcare never understand that the time with the patient is really only a quarter to a third of the job.  Those other stuff was really picking up now that the crew started bring her not emergency stuff.

 

She had a stack of chronic conditions she needed to research and some concerns about the way the cafeteria served basically the same food regardless of the dietary requirements of the individual crew member.

 

There was a scuffle in the hallway.

 

And then there was that.  There were still crew members who didn’t trust her.  And that was fine.  Until their friends tried to pressure them in to getting treatment.  This time it was a set of electrosmiths, that being a cross between an electrician and an electronic technician.  Two of them we definitely coercing the third into the Med Bay.

 

Amelia shook her head.  “Just stop.  If he doesn’t want help, that is his decision.”

 

“But he burned his arm!”

 

Amelia didn’t even look at the pissed off non patient person. “We are Ravagers, we don't traffic in slaves.  If I don’t allow him to decide for himself, I have broken that code.”

 

They all looked at her for a moment.  

 

“You heard the lady.  Let go of me!”

 

As he stormed from the room, Amelia called out, “If you change your mind, you are always welcome.”

 

“If he gets an infection, it will be your fault!”

 

“No.  I provide health care I don’t get to force it on people.  It has to be his decision.  That way you don’t have to worry about me suddenly deciding the place would be a lot easier to handle if I just neutered the lot of you.  It isn’t my decision.  You  choose for yourself.  Each of you.

 

“If he gets an infection and comes to me for treatment, he can expect me to do my best without any judgement about the delay in treatment.  No matter how long the delay.  It may impact the prognosis, but it won’t change that he is allowed to choose for himself.”

 

They grumbled and left.

 

There was a drug overdose.  She saw more of those than she would like, but not nearly as many as she expected.

 

Then there was someone who brought home a parasite from the last shore leave.  It was still in the larval stage but it was an unexpected surgery on someone she had never met before, who had alien anatomy she wasn't familiar with, facing something that was pushing all of her gag buttons.

 

Once the thing was out and dead, she closed up the crew member and hooked him up to a machine to monitor his vitals.  She washed her hands and stood leaning against the sink, shaking for a moment.

 

“You OK, Doc?” asked one of the friends who had brought in her patient.

 

“Yeah.  We are going to have to find everyone who was with him on the surface as check them all.  Anyone he ate with or who ate at the same places he did.”

 

“You want us to start passing the word around?”

 

Amelia considered this.  The larval stage was still six inches long.  “No.  This one I had better tell the Captain about.”

 

When Yondu got there he listened to everything she said.  Asked if she was sure this was food born and not sexually transmitted.  Then he gave her the transport list for everyone who had been on the surface at Kallu.  “Call them in, scan them, treat them.  Anyone refuses, send them to me.”

 

Amelia nodded.  Then she pulled out the scanner and scanned him.

 

Yondu startled.  “What you go and do that for?”

 

“Everyone who was on the surface, and if anyone in the kitchen comes back positive, we will have to do the whole crew.”

 

Yondu looked grim at that.

 

Amelia made a show of scanning herself next.  As she was doing that, Yondu got on the intercom.

 

“Listen up assholes.  We got ourselves a parasite out break.  Doc’ll be calling you to the med bay, one at a time to get checked out.  It’s just a belly scan. Then if you are clear you can go back to work.  This is a nasty bastard.  The larval stage is a good six inches long and two or three inches around.”  He read the briefing Amelia had handed him.  “Full grown in about sixteen feet long and it eats your guts and puts eggs in your shit.  You can be walking around like that for weeks before you finally bite it.  As long as we catch it before it starts laying eggs, there is a chance you can make it.  After that, we just space you and hope you ain’t infected anyone else.

 

“Now the Doc here has some funny ideas that people get to say no to help.  This isn't one of those cases.  If you refuse, you are endangering the ship and you will be treated accordingly.”

 

Amelia started with the kitchen staff who had been on the surface.  They were all clean.  Krss grumbled at that.  “Of course they are!  We are picky about where we eat and are significantly better at washing our hands than there rest of the crew!”

 

Then she called the most of the officers.  Czar made a point of bringing someone with him.  That was expected.  Except this time he brought Tullk.  That was not.  

 

Amelia scanned Czar and went to scan Tullk, but he stepped aside.  “I’m not line jumping.  I will wait my turn.”

 

“Congratulations, it’s your turn.”  She scanned him too.  “You can both leave.”

 

It only took a moment to scan each person, but she had to adjust the settings based on species, chart who was done and track who was next.  She was three hours in when she found another one.  This one was smaller, but the man confirmed that he had eaten at a food truck with the other patient.  It was still a surgical procedure to get it out of him. By the time she was done with that it was well into the afternoon and she was only a third of the way through the list.

 

She called the other two people she knew had eaten at that specific food truck and found two more.  Then she called Yondu.  

 

“I don’t have enough hands or enough beds to be scanning everyone and treating everyone.  I think we need to find a hospital.”

 

Yondu shook his head.  “They won't let us land with this on board.  Show Kraglin how to use the scanner and you concentrate on treating people.”

 

That worked better, except Kraglin found another one who hadn’t eaten any of the places the first four had been.

 

Krss turned up with a big pot of soup for everyone.  Amelia finished up and headed to the improvised break room next door.  She scanned both her hands and Kraglin’s for contamination before she let either of them eat anything.

 

“Thanks, Krss.  I wouldn’t have taken a break, but I really needed one.”

 

Krss nodded.  “I know you there is something going on where you aren't talking to Tullk anymore, but this was his idea.  He’s still taking care of you.”

 

Amelia tensed.  Everyone got quiet.  “Thank you for telling me that.”  

 

Amelia was removing a sixth parasite when there was a scuffle.  Kraglin had called Czar who had snapped the neck of the person Kraglin had been scanning.  He was already dragging the body away when Amelia shouted, “What the hell?!”

 

“Work faster Doc,” Kraglin said.  “That one was growing teeth.”

 

“We need a second med scanner.”

 

“Yeah.  If we make it though this.  If we are allowed to land anywhere.  I will personally make sure Yondu springs for another five.”

 

Amelia checked the readings on the now dead man.  The parasite was in transition to the next stage of it’s life cycle but wasn’t there yet.  

 

They worked faster and found another two before they got to the end of the list.  Amelia removed one and Czar... dealt with the other.  After that she had Yondo order everyone to dump any food they brought back with them and Amelia got to scan the rest of the crew.

 

Including the electrosmith with the burn.  He technically had a parasite, but it would turn into a baby in another eleven months.  He gave her a pleading look.

 

“I’m only dealing with the outbreak just now.  You want help with anything else, come see me once this is over.”

 

He nodded and fled.

 

Finally they were finished. It has been 18 hours since Amelia had found the first one.  Kraglin was asleep in corner.  Czar looked exhausted.  Tullk was watching from the shadows of the hallway.

 

“Where’s Yondu?”

 

Tullk was the one who answered. “Keeping everyone from panicking.  Talking up how you are doing an kick ass job.”

 

Amelia ignored this.  “I need someone to take Kraglin to his room and tell Yondu I can't leave the surgical patients unattended.”

 

Czar nodded.  He picked up Kraglin like it was nothing and left.  Which meant she was alone with Tullk.

 

“You can leave too.”

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment.  “Show me what to watch for on the monitors and I’ll wake you if anything comes up.  If you don’t sleep you will miss something.”

 

“I can get someone else to do that.”

 

Tullk hesitated.  “You could.  But I’m here and ship is on night cycle now, so you would be after waking someone up.”

 

“I’m not sleeping with you in the room.”

 

“Fine.  Show me what to watch for and then just go sit in the god damn chair for a few minutes.”

 

She did, but it was a trap.  She was asleep in the chair moments after putting her feet up.  Tullk smiled his crooked smile and covered her with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pin worm season everyone! Please read up, because they may not be alien chest bursters, but they are nasty little beasts.
> 
> Although not mentioned in the article, sandboxes and playground equipment are also a vector.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinworm_infection
> 
> In other news. I need some feed back on this one. Comments don't just make me happy they also help me catch any gaps where I haven't explained enough or let you shape the direction of the story a little.


	6. Why her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean up from the last adventure and set up for the next one.

“Why her?”

 

“I told you, boss, I like how she smells.”

 

“She sleeps in my bed.  She smells like me.”

 

“Only a little, and you sure as hell don’t fill out a pair of trousers like that.”

 

“Get out.”

 

“You gonna take over watching the monitors, so she can sleep boss?  You gonna be able to stay awake and stand guard?  You know I need less sleep than you.  I ain’t hurting her.  I ain’t touching her.  Let me do this.”

 

Yondu went to the chair to pick Amelia up.  She snuggled against him, but once he started to lift her out of the chair, she startled and cried out.

 

“No!  I have to stay until they are stable.  I shouldn’t have fallen a sleep.  I need a coffee or something.”

 

Yondu shook his head.  “You sleep, I’ll getcha if you need to work.”

 

“You’re here, Tullk can go.”

 

Yondu sighed.  “No darlin.’  You showed him how to use the monitors and he’s better at keeping watch than me.”  Yondu crawled into the big recliner and draped her over his chest.  He adjusted her ass so she was straddling him and began to rub gentle circles on her back.  “Time to sleep now.”

 

——

Amelia woke to the sound of someone trying to laugh quietly.  Her eyes were all crusted over as she pushed herself off a snoring Yondu’s chest.  She blinked and looked around, three of her patients were sitting up in bed, watching her.  She went scramble out of the chair, but Yondu caught her and hugged he back to his chest.  She patted his arm, mumbled “ _Let me up,_ ” and wiggled out of his arms.

 

“Well, that answers that question.”

 

Amelia turned to the man and asked, “Was it ever really a question?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“What’s your name again?  I’m sorry, it was a long day yesterday.”

 

“I’m Wyn.  Can I get some breakfast?”  

 

Amelia came over and ran the scanner over him.  “I’ll get something sent up.”

 

She scanned everyone else, including herself.

 

Tullk looked nervous at that.  “Something wrong, Doc?”

 

“Just making sure.  I’ll need Kraglin and Czar back here too.”  Amelia was a little worried about bothering Krss to arrange to get food sent to them, but he said he would rather not have anyone from Med Bay in the dining room just now, under the circumstances.  When she finished her call and looked around, Tullk was gone.

 

Breakfast was soup.  It arrived shortly before Czar and Kraglin.  

 

Amelia wimped out and let Kraglin wake Yondu.  Kraglin shook his shoulder and said, “Captain?” and didn’t flinch as the muzzle of the blaster was pressed to his temple.  “Breakfast time.”

 

Yondu put the safety back on and looked around the room at people watching him.  “What?!” he demanded.

 

Amelia looked around the room.  “Ignore them.  They are all just really impressed you had a medic on board because otherwise the recommended treatment for this parasite is to eject them from an airlock without breaking the skin to risk infecting others.”

 

Yondu and the patients who were awake all stared at her.  Kraglin nodded, “That’s what the book said.”

 

Czar also nodded in agreement.  “That’s why I was here.”

 

Yondu gave a sickly grin and tried to pretend that he wouldn’t have taken that option if he had known about it.

 

——

 

It was another eight hours before she was able to release the last patient.  Then there was another ten hours of paperwork documenting the outbreak, what she had done to treat it and the plan to watch for additional infections.  

 

She thought about wandering the halls to find Yondu and instead just messaged him to come to the med bay.

 

“I need to file these with Nova Corp if we are going to be allowed to land anywhere in the next 90 days.  We also really need at least another couple functioning med scanners.”

 

“We had at least three.”

 

“They aren’t here anymore.”

 

“I hate dealing with Nova, bunch of arrogant jack asses.”

 

Amelia didn’t say anything, but she didn’t say it very loudly.

 

“You can just go ahead and wipe that look off your face, missy.”

 

“I didn’t say anything, Captain.”

 

Yondu took the tablet she had prepared her report on.  He transmitted a copy to Nova and then one back to Kallu so that everything was documented.

 

While he was doing that, Amelia was trying to massage some of the tension out of her shoulders.  He was just thinking about pulling her shirt off and helping with that when Nova got back to them.  They had a city ship in the area and would send over additional scanners and a med team to check for additional infections.

 

Yondu groaned.  “Kraglin, can you take Amelia for supper?  I need to explain to these asswipes that they can’t use this outbreak as an excuse to search the ship.”

 

By the time he made it to the dinning hall, the place was mostly empty.  Kraglin, Amelia and Andrei were sitting around telling jokes in Russian with Peter doing his best to keep up.  The rest of the officers were playing cards in the corner.  There were a few others carefully cleaning and oiling various weapons, the dinning hall being one of the few places with enough flat surfaces to manage it. 

 

Amelia smiled at him.  He flashed her a smirk and headed over to play cards.

 

As Yondu sat down, Dave murmured, “You two doing ok, Captain?”

 

“We’re fine.” Yondu replied quietly.  Krss brought him out a steak. He asked for a beer.   He played a couple of hands of cards while eating his supper, then threw a couple of hands after he had finished eating.  It gave him an excuse to duck out of the game.  Then he headed over to the other table and nodded to Kraglin to take Amelia back to his room.

 

Once they were out of earshot he asked Andrei “ **How’s that project of yours going?** ”

 

“ **It is on hold until we stop somewhere for supplies.  The outbreak means we will not be making our scheduled stop on Krylor, so it is stalled indefinitely.** ”

 

“ **Nah, girl’s paperwork passed.  We can stop as scheduled.  They will just be med checking anyone who wants off the ship.** ”

 

Andrei’s eyebrows went up.  “ **That is … most unexpected.** ”

 

“ **You’re telling me.** ” Yondu hesitated.  “ **Any suggestions for things she might like?** ”

 

“ **More knitting?** ” Andrei suggested.

 

“ **A bath.** ” Peter said firmly.

 

They turned to look at him.  “ _What?  She told me she was sick of showers and just wanted a nice hot bath.  That was weeks ago.”_

 

“ _She say anything else?_ ” Yondu asked.

 

“It grosses her out when we pee in the showers.”

 

There was a pause as the rest of the room went quiet to take a moment to digest what they had being trying to eavesdrop on.

 

Yondu raised his voice and looked around the room.  “Just feel free to pass that tidbit round, would ya?”  There was some embarrassed nodding.

 

——

 

At least Kraglin waited until they were back in Yondu’s room before he said, “Boss said he offered to let you watch.”

 

Amelia froze.  She blushed.  “Um… yes.  That is what he offered.”

 

“Said you told him I would have to agree.”

 

“Well, you do.”

 

Kraglin nodded.  “Said you would just be watching, not helping.”

 

Amelia found something to fidget with, but nodded.

 

“You still gonna be OK with me sleeping here afterwards?”

 

Nod.

 

“Anything you want to ask me first?”

 

Shake.

 

“OK.  You just go ahead and ask during if you need to.”  and with that, Kraglin headed into the private shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. You are now caught up with my back log of chapters for this work. Yondu/Kraglin (with a side of Amelia) smut is planned for next chapter, as soon as I figure out how to write it. Sex is very different ten to fifteen years into a relationship than it is when you are just learning about the other person. That's a bit harder to write because there is less exploration and more things that are just a given at that point.
> 
> As always, your comments are really appreciated.


	7. Like a Kangaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yondu doesn't actually get undressed to have sex and Amelia doesn't actually have sex. 
> 
> Warning: Badly written alien smut ahead. Feel free to skip this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was twice as long, but I had to cut a lot of anatomical exposition that no one would care about.
> 
> The chapter has been finished for a while but I had to work up the nerve to post it.

Amelia was stunned.  He didn't mean like … now?  Did he?  Surely not.  No one had gotten any sleep last night.  This was an ‘at some point’ thing.  Right?

 

Yondu came in and sat on the bed and pulled off his boots.  Then he stopped and looked at her.  “I would rub your shoulders if you want.”

 

“That sounds great.”  She came over to the bed and sat down in front of him.  Yondu was really good at this.  He could find the right amount of pressure and patiently work out all the muscle knots he found.  She moaned a little.

 

“You wanna lay down for this?”

 

He didn't need to ask her twice.

 

Kraglin was impressed, “Now that’s pretty.  Hey, ‘Melia, would you take your shirt off for me?  I wanna see the Captain’s hands on your flowers.”

 

“I will if he will.”

 

That was the wrong thing to say.  Yondu tensed,  “Nah.  I ain’t as pretty as you.  You don’t need to be staring at me.”

 

Amelia pushed herself up on her forearms so she could turn and look at Yondu.  She wasn’t expecting to see Kraglin standing there, wearing only a towel.  “Umm…”

 

“Right.” said Yondu in a very business like way.  He stood up and took off his long coat and his short coat and the oatmeal coloured scarf Amelia had made him  He rolled up his shirt sleeves.  Kraglin dropped the towel and put his hands on the table, stepping his feet apart.  Yondu unzipped his fly—

 

“Whoa! Stop!” Amelia wrenched her glaze away and stared at her hands as both men turned to look at her like she had just gone a little mad.

 

Kraglin started to move towards her, but Yondu grabbed his hips.  “You may want to put the towel back on before you do that.  Amelia, hon, we don’t have to do this.  You OK?”

 

Amelia scrubbed her face with her hands.  “You can’t just…  You need prep and lube and a discussion about boundaries and … You need to make sure no one is going to get hurt.”

 

“We already done that.  This ain’t our first rodeo, ‘melia.  Captain ain’t gonna hurt me.  It’s OK.”

 

Amelia just sort of crumpled in on herself. Yondu did up his zipper and went over and sat on the bed.  He leaned in her direction and stretched his arm out behind her.  She cuddled into his chest. Yondu rubbed her back.

 

“Lube and prep and … talking… and what not… That’s something you need to see to know this is ok, huh?”

 

She didn’t look at him but Amelia nodded.  Yondu gave Kraglin an uneasy look.  The Captain wasn't a talker.  Not like that.  Kraglin put on his pants, carefully adjusting his dick, giving it a quick palm before tucking it inside.

 

“I’m ok with you touching me anywhere.  But I’m ticklish, so don’t go being too gentle-like.  Captain..well, he don’t like people standing behind him or touching his back.  He’s mostly OK with hands on his chest, but everything … fits together better if yur facing away from him.”

 

Amelia nodded and adjusted her hands from Yondu’s back to his sides.  “You don’t have to do that,” he said.  “Through clothes is fine.  And I’m kinda used to having you around already.”

 

“I have nightmares about being held down.”

 

Yondu and Kraglin looked at each other and tried to process that.

 

“We’ll be careful about that, then.” Kraglin said, “When you panic and I hug you…”

 

“That’s nice.  You aren’t holding me down, you are holding me up.”

 

Yondu cleared his throat.  “I go in real slow and careful. And I come out real slow and careful, but …  I’m in there for a while.  I can pull out quick like but… “ he didn’t know how to say the next bit.

 

Kraglin did, “but being interrupted is uncomfortable for everyone.”

 

“I can stop.  It’s just better if you can give me a few minutes warning before you really need me off you.”

 

“Captain cums alot.  He’s one of those creatures blessed with multiple orgasms.  I’m not.  Once I shoot my load, I am done.  So he’s really good about a reach around, but we try to save that for when he’s already on his way out.  Works for us, but everyone is different.

 

“As for lube, Captain makes his own.  He’s got a significant taper on him, the end is only as big as your little finger and it’s… it moves like a finger… prehensile.  He is his own prep, too.  We bin at this a long time.  I ain’t scared or nervous.  He don’need to work up to this for me.”  Kraglin made a point of not looking at Yondu when he said the next part, “but I have a lot of nerve ending down there and if you wanna rub some lube into me, I would really enjoy that.”

 

The only thing that stopped Yondu from slapping Kraglin upside the head was Amelia nodding into his chest.  His breath caught and when he looked up at his first mate, the man was staring at Amelia with dilated pupils. 

 

Kraglin’s voice was a little strangled as he said, “That would be real nice.”

 

Amelia nodded again and started to push off Yondu’s chest.  He caught her.  “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

 

“I know.”  She went to her box of things and dug out the bottle of silicone lube.  She set it on the table and looked at Kraglin.  His hands went to his pants.  “Can I do that?” she asked. Kraglin swallowed and nodded.  

 

Amelia stepped right up close, ran her hands down his chest and into his waist band she stood up on her tip toes and turned her face up for a kiss.  Kraglin was breathing in short gasps and with his face turned up and his eyes closed. She kissed his chest instead and undid his pants, then slid her hands down his thighs and dropped to her knees as she pulled them off.  Kraglin’s dick was a lot like the rest of him.  Longer and thinner than average but still able to pass as human.  The tip was wet and shiny and she gave it an experimental lick.  He tasted approximately human too.

 

Kraglin gave a soft whine at that and shot his boss a pleading look.  Yondu grimly shook his head no.  So he stepped out of his pants and turned around.  He put his hands on the table and stepped his feet apart then arched his back a little. Amelia leaned in and left tiny kisses on his sides while rubbing her hand up and down his back.   It was... different but not bad. She let her hand trail over his ass then between his cheeks gentle fingers exploring.  She kept doing that thing with her mouth as her hands left him and he heard the sound of the lube opening.  A moment later her hands were back, gliding in careful circles over his opening.

 

She rubbed her cheek over his back and said, “I’m going to just start adding a little pressure.  I’ll being careful, just tell me if - oh!”

 

Both he and Yondu chuckled slightly at her surprise as one of her fingers slipped right in.  She just kept running her fingers over the ring of muscle, creeping in and out.

 

“ _That isn’t as easy for me._ ” she said.  “ _I need you to be slower and working my clit at the same time.  If you can slide the first finger in as I cum that works-_ “

 

Kraglin whimpered, “Stop.”

 

Amelia’s hands immediately left his body.  Kraglin stood there shaking and gasping.

 

“ _Oh, god.  Did I hurt you?  I am so sorry_.”

 

Kraglin was completely incapable of speech at that moment.  Yondu grinned.  “You didn't hurt him, but you almost made him cum and then it’s game over for a while.  He wants to put on a show for you.  Why don’t you go wash your hands and we’ll just give him a minute.”

 

Kraglin gasped, “Yes, please.”

 

When Amelia came back, it didn't look like Kraglin had moved but he was wearing a cock ring and Yondu was stroking his back.  “Come on over here where you can see.”  She did.  “Are you ready?”

 

It took Amelia a moment to answer.  “Oh!  That was for me! Um… yes.. if Kraglin is…”

 

“He’s been ready to go for the last half hour.”  Yondu waited for Amelia to nod then he unzipped his pants and pulled out the end of his cock.  He was ready to go.  “Look,” he said as he wiggled the tip at her.  “Terran’s can’t do that, huh?”

 

“Nope.”

 

She watched as the narrow tip of Yondu’s penis rubbed against Kraglin, then slid in.  And kept sliding in.

 

Yondu leaned away from Kraglin and said, “Give it a feel.  I make my own lube.”

 

Amelia drew a careful finger over part of Yondu’s exposed cock.  It was warm and wet and twitched under her finger.  Kraglin gasped.  Yondu moved a little deeper.  After what seemed like and eternity, he was all the way pushed into Kraglin, his hips against the man’s ass.  Amelia was expecting him to start rocking, but instead he started rubbing Kraglin’s belly.  Kraglin shuddered under Yondu’s touch.  Yondu’s breathing started to get short and gasping.

 

At that point there wasn’t much to see, but after a few minutes Kraglin said, “Give me your hand.”  He let go of the table and pressed her palm to his belly.  “Rub here, hard.”

 

Amelia did and she felt Yondu’s cock twitch not unlike feeling a baby kick. She and Yondu gasped in stereo.  Kraglin chuckled.  “All twelve inches.”

 

“And that feels good?”

 

“Well the sliding in and the slow drag on the way out are amazing.  The in between part is… fine.  It’s nice having a girl in the middle so I can spend the hour eating her out then just pop in for the big finish, as it were."  

 

"You two umm... have a girl in the middle often?"

 

"When ever we can. Ain't that often.  Can't always find someone who will."

 

Amelia tensed. "So... that's why you bought me?"

 

Everything stopped for a moment. Then Kraglin felt Yondu start to ease out. 

 

"No." Yondu said firmly. "You weren't supposed to be even sleeping in my bed.  This was never part of the plan. And unless you want it, it still isn't."

 

Amelia noticed what he was doing and patted his arm. "It's ok. You don't have to stop for me.  I'm just trying to understand why I'm here."

 

Yondu caught her hand and directed it around the small of his back. She leaned her head on his shoulder.   "You like to watch?" he asked. 

 

"Not usually, but this isn't the usual.  If you finish up, I kinda wanna see Kraglin come before his dick explodes."

 

Kraglin started to laugh, a full rolling belly laugh.  Yondu came harder than he ever had in his life.  He pressed his forehead between Kraglin's shoulder blades and just held on to the man's hips.

 

When he could focus his eyes again, he became aware of Amelia rubbing his back. He released his death grip on Kraglin.  The cock ring was already on the table.  He started to move.  He was about half way out when Kraglin came with a shout and a splash and leaned forward on to the table.  When he was all the way out, Amelia helped him into bed and stripped him with an unexpected efficiency.  She got a wash cloth and cleaned him up.

 

“It comes down to your knees.  How do you even wear pants?”

 

“It’ll tuck back into his body in a few minutes.” Kraglin explained, as he finished wiping the table and headed to the shower.

 

Yondu still hadn’t said anything, but he grabbed Amelia and pulled her into bed.

 

Kraglin came out of the shower, sat down and started to pull on his pants.

 

Amelia blinked at him.  “ _Sorry, I think I’m stealing your aftercare._ ”

 

“ _My what?_ ”

 

“I don’t know the common word for it.  When your partner snuggles you and makes sure you are ok after sex.”

 

“Oh.  We don't do that.”  Kraglin can immediately see that wasn't the right thing to say.  Amelia started trying to wiggle away from the sleeping Captain.  This just makes him tighten his grip.

 

“I should go and … check on … things in the med bay.”

 

Kraglin ignores this as he crawls into bed next to her.  “Just go to sleep, ‘Melia.”  The bed isn't that big.  With all three of them in it, everyone is cuddled up pretty close.  Kraglin falls asleep in a tangle with Amelia arms around his body, Yondu spooned up behind her.  Aftercare, huh?  This ain’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Male kangaroos don't make their own lube.


	8. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of fall out from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is twice as long as usual. I'm trying to work up to 2000 - 2500 words per chapter. But I only write for 60-90 minutes a day. This has me worried a little that I'm sacrificing proof reading for extra word count. I gave it the once over, but if you find a lot of typos, we can set up a comment thread for that.
> 
> Also: the extra letters when people are hissing. If it is totally distracting, I can take it out.

Yondu woke to the sound of a door closing.  His hand snaked across the bed, seeking Amelia.  He found Kraglin instead.  He sat up suddenly.  “Where is she?”

 

“Relax, she just got up to pee.”

 

“Why am I naked?”

 

“Same reason I’m wearing emergency pants.  She picked up all the clothes off the floor and ran them through the wash.”

 

“You got me naked while she was watching?”

 

“Sorry Captain, she got you naked while I was cleaning up.”

 

“Fuck.”  Yondu climbed over Kraglin and found an undershirt and a pair of briefs and waited.  There was no sound from the bathroom.  He went to check.  It was empty.  There was no where else in the room for her to be hiding.  Fear gripped his heart.

 

——

 

The hallways were darker than usual, but she knew her way from Yondu’s room to the med bay.  Tonight’s performance hadn’t really restocked her spank bank, but it had given her a lot to think about.  Whatever the boys said, it certainly felt like she was here as a novelty toy.  They seemed really well established and if Yondu didn’t care which gender he was using, then it only made sense that she was here for the three way Kraglin had described.

 

That would have been intimidating enough when she hadn’t had sex in three months, let alone after The Worst Day.

 

Wait, why was the hallway so long?

 

She stopped and peered around in the dark room.

 

“You zshouldn’t be here.” someone hissed.

 

“I’m on my way to the med bay.”

 

A new voice said, “Thizs izsn't the way to the med bay.  Thizs isz the barrackzs.  You are forbidden to be here.”

 

Amelia’s heart caught in her throat.  She peered around and could make out six sets of shining eyes.  Shining blue, where Tullk’s reflected green.  Fuck.  Ok.  Six crew members the same species with night shine… that would be Achernonians.  “Knix?  Bralh?”

 

There was a hissing laugh.  The first voice said, “Terranzs can’t zsee in the dark.”

 

A third voice: “Would you like to guessz again?”

 

“No.”  She said it firmly.

 

Fourth voice: “Why are you not in bed with Udonta?”

 

“I have work in the med bay.”

 

“Or you are hiding from him.”

 

There was a hissing conversation.  It sounded quiet angry, but she wasn’t entirely certain about that.  So did German, really.  Six voices.  She took a step back.

 

“Zstopp.”  It was an even firm command. But she recognized that voice.

 

“How’s the cut Bralh? Any problems since I took those stitches out?”

 

Silence.

 

“We trade in favourzs.  We will take you to the med bay but we can not hide that you were here.  The Captain will punizsh you for breaking rulezs.  If you acszept rezsponszibility for being here and take your punizshment without complaint, he will not zstrike you.  He zsavesz viliolenzce for thosez who do not learn.”

 

“And what favours will I owe you?”

 

“You will help us when the molt comesz.”

 

This was not the time to point out that, as the medic, she would have done that anyway.

 

“For all six of you?  I will help around your eyes when you moult.  Once each.”

 

More hissing.

 

“Eyesz, earsz, the zsolesz of our feet and backsz where we can not reach.” Knix countered.

 

“Eyes, ears, and feet.  You can do each others backs and you will tell no one that I agreed to this.”

 

“Our silenzse is worth helping with our backsz.”

 

Amelia made a point of being reluctant when she said, “Fine.”

 

“This way.” said Knix.

 

Amelia could see him upto about five feet away, so she hurried to keep up.

 

“You are not good at bargaining.  Yondu will be looking for you.  You could have just stalled until he found you or negotiated for less.”

 

“Maybe, but I would rather have him find me in the med bay than in the barracks.”

 

“I have told you, we can not hide that you were there.”

 

“Knowing and seeing aren’t the same thing.”

 

——

 

Yondu got up and dressed and called Tullk.  “She’s missing.”

 

“What do you mean, she’s missing?  She sleeps in your room.  How could you have lost her?”

 

“Just find her for me.  There are only so many places she would go, but she tends to get lost.  I’ll check the med bay.”

 

Yondu made it to the med bay and flicked on the light.  Amelia looked up from the desk where she was working and all six Achernonians blinked in the light.  “What are you doing?”

 

“Working on the outbreak fallout.  Did you know that Achernonians some times carry a skin parasite with a life cycle similar to the one we had?”

 

“What?”

 

“Achernonians.  They have a wee little worm-“

 

“We do not!”

 

“-They sometimes have a wee little worm that lives in the creases in their skin.  They shed it when they moult.”

 

“Is that why you went to the Barracks?”  Tullk said, entering the room.  “You were looking for Achernonians?”

 

“Zshe found usz.”

 

Yondu's voice was really quiet then. “You were in the barracks.  At night.”

 

“I got a little bit lost in the dark.”

 

“Get out.”  Yondu’s voice was deathly quiet.  Everyone left.  Including Kraglin.

 

“Do you understand how dangerous that is?”

 

“Yes.  I didn’t do it on purpose.  I got lost in the dark.  I fully understand how dangerous it was.  I will not do it again.”

 

Yondu considered this.  “If you have to run from me, go out into the hallway, call someone you trust and get them to walk you to the med bay.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Yondu winced at that last one.  “I can not let this pass.  You broke the rules.  I can’t let this go unpunished.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Yondu sat on a chair and rubbed the scarred side of his face.  “You took my clothes.”

 

“Yes.  I washed them.”

 

“Did… did you leave because you couldn’t bear to sleep next to what was underneath them?”

 

“What?  No!”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I finally understand that you and Kraglin are in a long term relationship.  Whatever I had started hoping for, I am just the broken, second hand sex toy you picked up and are working to repair.  I would rather be the medic and be good for something…. else.”

 

“I raised Pete since he was a squaller.  I did a piss poor job of it.  He’s full grown and still acts like a kid.  He don’t know shit.  He can thief and he can con but he can’t plan or be responsible.  I bought you hoping you could teach him those things.  You started out in my room because if I just gave you to him, he would have treated you like a second hand sex toy.  But while I was waiting for you to bond with him… I got used to having you around.

 

“The thing about being Captain, is that I can be selfish and keep you.  You being a medic just gave me an excuse.  But I aint Terran.  And … I’ve had all the shiny worn off me.   You, on the other hand, are soft and gorgeous and the only thing keeping those Achernonians off you is that Knix has a brain in his head.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “Knix maybe the brains, but he isn’t the pack leader.  The thing keeping them off me is that I helped Bralh and they are going to need a medic in the next few weeks.”

 

“This about those worms you were talking about?”

 

“No.”

 

“You broke ships rules.  In the morning I have to punish you, in front of the crew and I can’t go easy on you without making it worse.  I don’t want to do that.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“You ain’t gonna want me touching you after that.”

 

“I don’t know how to say this.  I’m going to get it wrong.  This is completely stupid and I know you will think less of me.” She took a deep breath.  “I want you to get me naked and touch me all over and I want to see how much I can handle.  I trust you to stop when I get scared.  But I want to do the same to you.  And you don’t even want me looking at you.  So it isn’t fair for me to ask that.” 

 

“Yur just sayin’ that because yur in trouble.”

 

“No, Yondu.  I’m in trouble because I’m completely messed up over you.”

 

——

 

At breakfast, the gossip mill had already been churning for hours by the time Amelia made it to the cafeteria.  She was sitting with Andrei and the housekeeping staff.  The last project Amelia had helped with, the storage room, had been finished up while she was busy with the parasite infection.  Andrei made a point of assuring her that the room was now lizard-rat free.

 

She was part of the way through her oatmeal like breakfast when Yondu came in.  He stood at the head of her table and announced, “You disobeyed a direct order last night.”

 

Amelia sighed.  Apparently, they were doing this right now.  Well, he had warned her it would be public.  “Yes.  I am sorry.”

 

Yondu nodded.  “I can’t let insubordination slide.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Breaking the rules results in loss of privileges as well as the assignment of additional duties.  Normally, I’d give you extra bog duty, but you are already working on housekeeping.”

 

Amelia nodded solemnly.

 

“Give me your music.”  Yondu held out his hand.

 

“What?” Andrei said, shocked.

 

Amelia just stared at him dumb founded.

 

“You have a music player.  Give it to me.  I won't ask you again.”

 

Amelia slowly reached into her pocket and handed it over.

 

Peter stood up.  “Umm… hey, Yondu, before you do that… could we have a word?”

 

“No.  And you ain’t to be sharing yours.  Neither of you,” he said, glaring at Andrei.  

 

“That is most unkind, Captain.”

 

“I ain’t junking it.  She can earn it back.”  He turned and left.

 

Amelia let out the breath she had been holding.  Andrei hugged her and turned her face to his chest.  “It will be OK.” he said.  His voice choked up and his accent showing.  “I will help you earn it back.”

 

Amelia nodded.  The crew watched with various degrees of uncertainty on their faces.  Peter came over to her table and wormed his way in next to her.  He rubbed her back.  “You can still sing though.  He can’t take that.”  Andrei kept her face buried in his chest.

 

“You knew this was going to happen.”

 

“Yes, kitten.  You broke the rules.  The Captain consulted me on appropriate punishment.  But I did not think he would be so cruel as to choose this one.”

 

Amelia stood up, picked up her half finished bowl and went to bus her breakfast.  She caught the electrosmith with the burn watching her breakfast intently.  “You want it?”

 

He nodded.  Amelia gave it to him.  “You come find me later.  Your arm is starting to look infected.  We need to discuss treatment options.”  Then she headed out towards the door and hesitated on the threshold.

 

“Can someone, please, walk me to the med bay?”

 

She had about twenty volunteers.

 

——

 

Andrei found her alone in the med bay a couple of hours later.

 

“ **Do you have a music player?** ” she asked.

 

“ **I have a violin.** ”

 

“ **Huh.** ”

 

“ **He asked for something he could sell as bad, that wouldn’t actually be too bad.  He understands it was a mistake.** ”

 

Amelia nodded. 

 

“ **You forgive him, kitten?** ”

 

“ **Of course.  Was Peter in on it too?** ”

 

“ **Yes.  I think so.** ”

 

Amelia had Kraglin, Czar, Wyn and the other survivors come that morning for progress scans.  She made Kraglin read the scanner for hers and asked him sign off that she was accurately reporting her own results.

 

“Can’t do that, Doc.  That’s the Captain’s job.”

 

Amelia sighed.  “When you next see him, would you ask him to come sign off on my medical report?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Tell him I haven’t changed my mind.”

 

——

 

Yondu turned up a few hours later.  Amelia looked up from the burn she was cleaning and made a point of frowning slightly.  

 

“The scanner’s over there.  I’m the last set of readings.”

 

Yondu shook his head.  “If I have to fill out the form, I wanna see you actually scan yourself.  Plus, it may have changed since earlier.”

 

Amelia finished bandaging and sent the Electrosmith (who’s name was Quinlan) out of the room.  “Are you keep Kraglin here as a chaperone?”

 

Yondu shook his head.  Kraglin left.  Amelia sealed the door.  She turned and looked at Yondu.  He looked at her.

 

She sighed.  “It’s like playing nudity _chicken_.”

 

“What?”

 

“We both try to stare each other down to see who blinks first.  Or in this case who is willing to take off their shirt first.”

 

Yondu grinned, then sauntered over to her and took hold of the zip on her vest.  “Tell me to stop.” He ordered.

 

“No.”

 

He unzipped her vest and pulled it off of her.  “Boots next?  I can rub your feet.”

 

“You are wearing more layers than I am.  Take off a couple of jackets, Captain.”

 

Amelia watched while he did then she took off her boots.  Yondu went to sit in one of the exam stools.  

 

She pulled off her socks and stuck them into her boots.  “Your turn.”

 

“Oh, are we taking turns now?”

 

Amelia nodded. 

 

“Ok.  I’ll take my boots off, but then you come here where I can reach you.”

 

Once his boots were off and tossed aside, she came and stood between his knees.

 

He moved slow, watching her face.  He put his hands on her hips, and slid his thumbs up under the hem of her shirt.  He carefully rubbed the soft skin of her sides.  “Can I take this off next?”

 

“The shirt or the pants?  Actually, it doesn’t matter, if I can take yours off afterwards.”

 

“I don’t want you staring at me.”

 

“But you want to stare at me.”

 

“You already took my clothes off last night.”

 

“I was completely naked when you bought me.” Amelia countered.

 

Yondu unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, so he was in his singlet.  Amelia took hold of the hem of her T-shirt.  

 

“Please.” Yondu said.

 

She moved her hands away and let him pull it off over her head.

 

“Like one of those Terran gifts, all wrapped up pretty.”  He ran his hands over her bra and belly and around her back.  He pulled her close and nuzzled her face. He flinched a little when she put her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Time to talk boundaries.  Where can’t I touch you?”

 

Yondu looked startled.  “All ready?”

 

Amelia nodded.  

 

“Um…  I don't do object insertion.  Ever.  Keep your hands away from my hole and out of my mouth and you’ll be fine.”

 

Her eyes went wide.

 

“That wasn’t what you meant.” he said flatly.

 

“Um… no… that’s fine.  Uh… same, I guess, for now.  How do you feel about tongues?”

  

“I will absolutely stick my tongue in your cunt if you let me.”

 

Once again Amelia looked shocked.

 

“That still wasn’t what you meant.” 

 

She cleared her throat and shook her head and said, “I was thinking about kissing but I really appreciate the offer.”  Then she took his hand and gently kissed his palm.

 

“It tickles.”  She stopped.  “It’s OK.” he said.  “You did that to Kraglin’s back last night.”

 

“Yeah.  Is that OK?”

 

“Peter tends to go for girl’s necks when he’s drunk.”

 

“Mostly just faces or hair in public.  Pretty much anywhere in private.  What about your back?”

 

“I got some nasty scars back there.  They tend to scare people.  Plus when they get poked at too much, I get to remembering how they got there.”

 

“If I promise not to touch, can I just look?”

 

“That is personal on the level of me watching you rub one out.”

 

Amelia sighed.  “I understand what you are saying, but so far it would be watching me try, then get frustrated, give up and cry.”

 

“We are a pair, ain’t we.”

 

She sat on his lap and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.  He hesitated a moment then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  He could feel her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so I got the keyboard equivalent of verbal diarrhea. 
> 
> Lots to comment on. What did you like? What did you hate? Feed the muse.


	9. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has a half naked panic attack and Yondu helps take care of her. Also, description of the Med Bay and a recap of Amelia's back story.

They just sat there for a moment.   The Yondu said, “Negotiations, huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

He turned her face up towards his and kissed her mouth.  Then he ran his hand down her neck and cupped her breast.  “So, if I want this off,” he said, plucking at her bra, “I gotta take up my undershirt?”

 

“Well, I want to run my hands over your chest, too.  That only seems fair.”

 

Yondu went still and thoughtful for a moment.

 

“It’s ok.” Amelia said. “We could just stop here.  I have it on good authority that my breasts aren’t that impressive.”

 

Yondu was outraged.  “What jack ass told you that?”

 

Amelia was suddenly watching the far wall.

 

“Oh.  Right.  I was negotiating.”  He cupped her breast and stroked her nipple through her bra.

 

After a minute she said, "It's only a matter of time before one of us gets called to work."

 

Yondu gave a resigned sighed and took off his undershirt.  "Stand up and turn around."  When she had, he unhooked her bra and ran first his hands then his tongue over her back.   Her skin was so ridiculously soft.  His partners were never like that.  He rubbed his cheek against her.  She shuddered.

 

“Your chin tickles.”

 

He kissed her back one more time then spun her to face him and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.  They crinkled under his touch.  He leaned forward to lave one with his tongue.  She gave a little moan and reached up to wrap her arms around his head, but aborted the maneuver at the last moment and settled for just putting her hands on his shoulders.

 

He scooped her up and carried her to one of the beds before laying her down and licking a trail up her belly.  When he got to her breasts her breath was coming in short gasps.  He sat up and looked at her face.

 

Her eyes were too wide and staring at nothing.  Fuck.  FUCK!  She had flat out told him she had nightmares about being held down.  And she had anti-Kree antibodies so she had been fucked by someone blue at some point.  God damn it!  Anti-Kree and they took her baby because the father was… something she couldn’t even voice.

 

“Hey.” he said touching her face. 

 

“Hey, Amelia?”

 

“Girl? … It’s OK.  Let’s just get you sitting up.”

 

Getting a woman out of a bra was significantly easier that get her back into one.  She was trying to help, but in a vague, ‘I’m not paying attention’ way.  Bra.  Pressure vest.  She was still not breathing right and her eyes were glazed like she wasn’t completely aware of what was going on.  Fuck.

 

He pulled her into his lap and hugged her to his chest.

 

He needed to get her help.  Not Kraglin.  He was on the bridge and she wouldn’t need the questions about that.  Peter?  No.  Boy was Terran but he was also an idiot.  He wouldn’t know how to handle this.  He knew Tullk would, but he had cocked that right up.

 

He decided to call Andrei, but as soon as he started to move she clung to him.  “Hey.  You back with me?”

 

Amelia nodded.  

 

“When you can, I you tell me about what happened, so I know what to expect.”

 

“I’m going to need a moment.”

 

“I ain’t pushing for nothing.”

 

“You got me dressed.”

 

“You got me naked last night.”

 

“But you are still half naked and I’m on your chest listening to your heartbeat.”

 

Yondu froze.  “That wrong?”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “I honestly don’t even know.  I need you to go be the Captain now.  I need to find something to do.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m sorry but I am.”

 

Yondu set her on the bed and went to get his clothes.  “You don’t gotta say sorry.”

 

“But I am.  I want … I don’t even know what I want.”

 

“When you are ready to talk about what’s going on in your head…”

 

“I will if you will.”

 

“Mine ain’t that complicated.  I was a kid slave working as a grunt in the Kree army.  I got beat a lot and sometimes got fucked by the soldiers.   You are warm and soft and it’s nice to be able to protect someone from that.”

 

“I was a medic with an organization that provides health care in war torn areas.  I met a nice Doctor, fell in love, got married, got pregnant and instead of his being happy, he immediately insisted I get an abortion.  I didn’t want one.  I went for an ultra sound, the baby had some birth defects and less than twenty four hours later, I was picked up by a shadowy government agency.  Turns out my husband was some sort of alien in disguise.  They took the baby, passed me around a bit and kicked my husband and me off the planet.  Then he was going to push me out an airlock when someone on the ship talked him into selling me instead.  That guy sold me to the guy you bought me from.”

 

“Your…. husband was blue?”

 

“His disguise was medium tan.  I only ever saw him as blue for a few minutes as he was dragging me to the airlock.”

 

“Time in the slave pens ain’t fun.”

 

“No.”

 

“And first thing I do is threaten you in the shower.”

 

“Yeah…. that part wasn’t fun, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be when you brought me on board.  Why is this easier to talk about while you are touching me?”

 

“Don’t know.  -  You told me you need me to Captain now.  So... If we are going to have shore leave on Krylor, I need you to finish your paperwork.”

 

When Yondu left there was a queue of people waiting in the hallway.  Amelia watched him leave then said, “Next!”

 

The next crew member came in and sat down.  He took one of the six patient recliners along the wall where the door was.  The  middle of the room was occupied by ten patient beds and the perimeter was lined with lab benched and storage cabinets.  There imaging system was on a ceiling track, similar to some of the better x-ray rooms she had worked in, but it was fully maneuverable to reach anywhere in the room.  Since it was non-ionizing, there wasn’t any shielding.

 

It was a nice little emergency room, about the size of a tennis court.  Ideally it should have way more than one staff member.  For the size of the crew, they should really have two of these rooms and a full set of attendants.  The parasite was as big of an out break as the room could handle.

 

That and, while she understood the room used super advanced infection control, she would have liked more walls.  Especially while she was operating.  Given the nature of the injuries she was see and the attitude of the staff, she could understand why this would not be a prime posting.

 

Zul was here for follow up on a boxer’s fracture she had fixed up for him.  As Amelia was checking him over he sniffed and said. “I was expecting to smell sex, but all I can smell is your fear.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  This was a fine example of things she had never heard on Earth.  Sure, she got a ton of sexually in appropriate comments, but never quite like this when someone was commenting on her sex life.  Or lack there for of.

 

“Does the Captain make you afraid?”

 

“Six months ago I was happily married and completely oblivious to all of this.  At various parts of my day, everything makes me afraid.  You, him, this ship, the crew, that creepy ass parasite I pulled out of those people, the idea that it could be lurking in my food.  Knowing that if I had messed up that surgery they would have died, but if I did nothing they were dead anyway.  I’m not a surgeon and I am certainly not qualified to operate on other species, but I wasn’t happy with the euthanasia option, which was the only other choice.

 

“All in all, it’s been a hard week.”

 

Zul considered this.  “It is almost lunch.  If you go to eat, you might feel better.” He considered this for a moment.  “I will take you.”

 

“I have people waiting for me.”

 

Zul considered this.  “You are the first person I have met who just uses the word people for the entire crew.”

 

“What other word would I use?”

 

He just stared at her.  Then he went to the door and shouted into the hallway.  “Doc dint get lunch.  Any one need her to not eat?”

 

There was a lot head shaking.

 

Zul continued, “Anyone fucked up enough that they can’t wait until tomorrow?”

 

There was a cut, but it only needed a clean and dressing. That took about fifteen minutes then Zul took Amelia to lunch.

 

After lunch, Andrei took her to work for housekeeping.  They were in a dark and dingy hallway leading… somewhere.  Her mental map of the ship was far from complete.  She was working with her regular housekeeping crew.  Once they were all set up, they did a reasonable interpretation of Hooked on a Feeling that made her laugh and sing along.  Apparently, Quill only had 90 minutes of music and the crew had all memorized it years ago.

 

As Amelia was mopping the floor, Tam came over.  “You need to stop being angry with Tullk.  He did not harm you.  He did not dishonour you.  He kept watch in the med bay so you could sleep.” 

 

Amelia nodded.  “I know, except I can’t exactly go looking for him just now.”

 

“He will be in the armoury.  He is the quartermaster.”

 

“What?  Really?”

 

“He is good at… procuring things for us.  He has been here longer than anyone.  Even Andrei.  He is absolutely loyal to Yondu.  Sometimes even more so than Kraglin.”

 

“How long has Andrei been here?”

 

“ **Don’t worry about that, kitten**.  Just pay attention to your work.”

 

“ **What do you think about what was said?  You were there.** ”

 

“ **This is complicated.  Yondu should not have been that drunk.  You have no frame of reference for this, but that was very unusual for him.  I have been here long enough to understand that was a conversation that needed to happen.  But it should never have happened in front of you.  Or any of us.  But Yondu put Tullk on the spot and implied that he was going to ask to share you.  Tullk couldn’t let that stand.** ”

 

Andrei paused and considered before he continued, “ **Well, not without putting you at risk, kitten.** ”

 

“ **Hmm.  What was it like for you, when you got here?** ”

 

“ **It was not the same for me, kitten.  I was a soldier.  It would be different for a female civilian.** ”

 

Amelia wanted to bristle at that.  PTSD affected everyone, and when you were faced with someone the shape of Winch…  well, he was physically intimidating no matter who you are.  Maybe the difference was that Andrei had not expected violence, or had been arrogant enough to think he could win.  Where as Amelia was not that naive.  There may have been other factors.  Plus he wasn’t exactly from a time and place that would admit to male vulnerability or female strengths.

 

She was willing to bet she would win a contest of who had seen the most bloody, up close aftermath of violence before leaving Earth.  But she liked Andrei and wasn’t going to fight about it.

 

She thought about her team. Cleaning wasn't hard and they were patient with her questions.  That's how she knew Tam was saving up to be able to ask his girlfriend to marry him. And that Zek was hiding from what he insisted was a trumped up charge of illegal manipulation of a Garmosian Duchess after that time he and Quill had picked up some random tart in a bar.  They all knew she was creeped out by the orloni and never asked her to dispose of them.

 

There were people here who felt like friends.  And Tam was right, she missed Tullk.  

 

The thing was, Yondu had made his interest clear from the beginning; at this point she was considering his offer re: his tongue.  Tullk had been comfortable and safe.  Until he wasn’t.  Now he just made her feel uncomfortable and suspicious.  And she had no idea how to even have a conversation about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the muse


	10. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets her act together

Amelia was familiar with the expression, ‘gossiping like a load of old washerwomen,’  but old biddy’s didn’t have a patch on Ravagers.  By the time she made it to snack break in the dinning hall, half her crew was already sitting at a table with Tullk.  The other half quickly took seats leaving her with the only empty spot on the bench next to him.  She white knuckled her coffee cup as she sat down.

 

Tullk noticed.  “If you ask me to go I will.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “I still don’t even know what to say and I wouldn’t say it in front of my co-workers anyway.”

 

Tullk tensed. “I was told you wanted to talk to me.”  He started to stand up.

 

Amelia touched his arm to stop him. “I do.  Just not here.  But that doesn't mean you have to leave."

 

"If I stay, I am making you uncomfortable."

 

"Yeah, but that won't get any better if you leave.  I’ve had a number of people tell me I just need to just get over myself.”

 

“Might be easier if people weren’t trapping you in uncomfortable situations.” he gave Tam a pointed look.  

 

Tam just shrugged.  “Yondu took her music.  She needs something to keep her company.”

 

Tullk tensed.  “I heard about that.”

 

Amelia concentrated on her hot beverage.  She mentally translated it as coffee, because that’s the context in which it was served.  It didn’t taste like coffee or tea.  But it was hot and slightly sweet and she enjoyed the ritual of sharing it with the others.  Who were looking at her like she had missed something.

 

“I’m sorry.  I kind of blanked there for a moment.  What was that?”

 

Tullk frowned.  “Do you lose a lot of time?”

 

“Not a lot, but sometimes, when it has been a bad day.”

 

“Are you going to be OK without music?  Peter was always a wreck whenever Yondu took his when he was growing up.”

 

“Oh… um… I just need to keep busy.  There is always something to do around here.”

 

“Yeah. But you don’t always have to do it.”

 

“People want to come for meet and greets and get their health records set up.  That is great!  It is always easier to help in an emergency if I have some idea of what’s going on with a patient before his accident.  That takes time.  This place is filthy. I have no idea how the crew with more sensitive noses puts up with it.  So, I’m helping Andrei try to keep it from getting worse.  That takes time.  If we want to dock on Krylor - _oh shit_.  Can someone walk me to the med bay?”

 

Tullk stood up, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I was supposed to be filling out the next stage of post outbreak paperwork but I got distracted and didn’t finish.”

 

“Is it a lot of paperwork?”

 

“Health care is always at least 65% documentation."  After a quick, internal debate, Amelia asked,  "Do you have a moment?  I don’t want to get lost again.”

 

They walked in silence for a while.  “You are wrong, you know.” Tullk said.  “This bunch doesn’t give a shit about getting their health records set up.  They just want to meet the woman who is sleeping with the Captain.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “Whatever, it gets the job done and makes my work easer.”  She cleared her throat and looked around the hallway, checking for eavesdroppers.   “What was all that on Kallu about?  Czar told me I miss interpreted the whole thing.”

 

Tullk tensed.  “I don’t want to upset you further.”

 

“Different culture.  I got it.  So explain it so I can understand the context.”

 

He tensed.  “Andrei says Terrans mate for life.”

 

“Yeah, I completely believe Andrei says that.  But it is wishful thinking.  You aren’t going to offend me on that account.”

 

“Ravagers …  we aren't like that.  We…  We need to talk about this with Yondu in the room.  You are going to need independent confirmation of my explanation.”

 

“OK.”

 

“How much paperwork do you have before we get to Krylor?”

 

“Enough that I shouldn’t have being working with Andrei this afternoon.  Enough that I wish I have a proper office and not just a work bench in the med bay.”

 

“Hmmm.  Lock yourself in and just ignore the non-emergencies.”

 

“Yeah… I’ll have to.  It would be helpful if you could mention around that I need some time to work on that.  Maybe it would keep the non emergencies from knocking.”

 

“Yeah.  I can do that.”

 

——

 

Amelia could understand why Krylor would want all this documentation, but the forms had not been designed for non native speakers.  It likely would have taken her an hour to fill everything out in English but she was currently on hour three in Common.  

 

Time for a stretch break.  A couple of laps around the room and she found the shower in the corner.  When you came in the door, the patient chairs were to your right and to the left was one of those floor circles that meant the stairs they didn’t use.  Past that was the shower in the corner.  But there weren't any walls or privacy partitions around the shower.  Just some sort of force field that kept the water contained.

 

Past the shower was work bench, then the mass spectrometer which ran every lab chemistry test she could imagine.  Then the cell counter that ran what she though of as hematology back home.  There wasn't a traditional microbiology bench.  No, all infection testing was done on one small PCR type analyzer.  That one was kind of mind-blowing compared to how it was run back home.  Around the corner was the control panel for all the imaging equipment.  Then another work surface.  Followed by the drug and hand held equipment lock up.

 

What there wasn’t, was a transfusions bench.  Which sort of made sense, given the massive genetic diversity of the crew.  How would you ever stock enough product?

 

OK.  Almost done with the forms.  Just power through and get it over with.

 

——

 

Another hour later, she was finally done.  Now she just needed to get this to Yondu.  She opened the door and found Tullk leaning casually against the wall across from her. 

 

“How did you know I was done?”

 

He shrugged.  “I just waited.”

 

“For four hours?”

 

“I told you.  I can be patient.  Where to next?”

 

“Um… control deck please.”

 

“Right.”

 

Yondu looked up when she came in.

 

“Here you go Captain.  All documentation as requested by Krylor.”

 

He took it and watched her for a moment.  “You OK, girl?”

 

“Yeah.  I didn't sleep well and it’s just been a long day.  I am ready for dinner or a nap.”

 

“Well, let’s get you fed then.”

 

After supper, Yondu took Amelia back to his room.  This next bit was going to be difficult.

 

“Amelia?  You…  If you don’t want to sleep here after last night, we can move your stuff to The Rusalka.  Just ‘cause I want you in my bed don’t mean you have to be.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “You are warm and cuddly and I don’t like being alone.  If you need me out, I will go… but it isn’t what I would choose just now.”

 

Yondu let the relief he was feeling show on his face so she could see it.  “I have to go work some more.   You need anything.  Call someone.”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

Yondu left.

 

She got cleaned up and crawled into his bed before turning down the light.  Yondu’s bed was the most comfortable she had ever slept in.  The fuzzy blankets had take a little while to get used to, but now was just amazing against her skin.  It smelled like him and sometime in the last few months, that had become a very comforting smell.

 

She closed her eyes and tried to let her brain wind down from the day.  But her mind kept circling back to the feel of his fingers on her breasts.  Of him nuzzling her back.  Of her fingers over Kraglin’s ass.

 

Fuck.

 

This wasn’t going to work.  She ran her hands down her chest and between her legs.   She was already sticky.  She gathered some wetness and started to gently rub her clit.  That was nice.

 

He offered to use his tongue on her.  What would those bristles feel like between her legs?  Or Kraglin?  Eating her out while Yondu was pushed inside?

 

*whimper*

 

There’s lots of nerve ends there, he had said, it feels nice to rub.

 

Amelia used her other hand to give that a try.

 

Yeah.  That was nice.

 

Fingers everywhere, rub a little harder.  Sweat broke out on the tops of her feet and her shins.  Her body clenched, she gasped and came and didn’t stop touching herself.  The second orgasm was close behind.  She slowed for a moment and panted.  She moved her left hand from her hole and grabbed a fist full of blanket.  She sunk her right index finger inside and pressed on her g-spot hard before pulling it out and rubbing hard and and fast over her clit.  Her whole body shook and tingled and came.  She curled up on her side and fell asleep.

 

When she opened her eyes, Yondu was sitting in a chair smirking at her.  She blushed and pressed her face into the mattress.  “Sorry,” she mumbled.  “I was going to clean up before you got back.”

 

“Nah.  Coming in to find you asleep with that little self satisfied smilie on your face was real pretty.  I’m guessing you were able to self satisfy?”

 

“Yup.  Mission accomplished.”

 

“Good girl.”  He hesitated.  “Are you ready to sleep or should I give you a moment to try again?”

 

“I need to go clean up a little, but I’m done for the night.”

 

Amelia went to the powder room.  She had a pee, then found a wash cloth and cleaned her labia and everything before she washed her hands.  She came out to find Yondu laying in bed.

 

“You do smell good.”

 

She blushed.

 

“You didn't use any of the toys.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“You want me to stop talking about it?”

 

“I just don’t know what to say.”

 

“Is it OK if I spoon you up and ask for details?”

 

Amelia crawled into bed.  “The details aren’t that exciting.”

 

“Oh, darling… the details are always exciting.  Can you tell me what finally did it?”

 

“The look on your face when you offered to stick your tongue in my cunt.”

 

Yondu laughed and rubbed her belly.  

 

She caught his hand and slid it up to cup her breast.  “I liked your fingers here too.”

 

He kissed the back of her head and began absentmindedly running his thump over the little bump of her nipple.  “I’m happy for you, girl.  If you ever let me try again, you get to be on top.  I don't wanna make you hide in your head like that. Understand?"

 

"Sorry, Yondu."

 

"No. I was the one not paying attention."

 

"I thought I could just ignore it for a few minutes until I got used to it."

 

"I don't think it works like that.  I need you to try to tell me when it gets scary. And now I know I have to pay real close attention.”

 

“That rumour about you being good with your hands is certainly standing up so far.”

 

“You like that, huh?”  Amelia nodded, so he asked, “How much do you like that?”

 

She caught his hand, then wiggled over on to her back and dragged his hand down her belly and between her legs where he founded her body dripping.  “I did clean up after myself, but I was enjoying that quite a lot really.”

 

“How can I help with this?”

 

“I’m not sure.  Like you said months ago, just because it’s there doesn’t mean you have to do anything about it.”

 

Yondu watched her face carefully as he swirled his fingers between her legs.  “I’m pretty sure if I lean over you, it won’t go well.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

Yondu pulled his fingers away and Amelia let out a little disappointed whine that made him smile.  He popped his fingers in his mouth while he had his eyes locked on hers.  “You tasted as good as you smell.” He smirked.

 

Amelia blushed again.

 

“Tell me to stop.”

 

“I don’t want to, but I don’t know how to make this go.”

 

Yondu just kept watching her for a moment.  About the time Amelia started to get really self conscious he rolled her on her side and said, “When you figure out what you want to try, let me know.  In the mean time, try to sleep some more.”

 

Amelia groaned and covered her face with her hands.

 

Yondu hugged her tight and gave her belly a rub.

 

“Wait!  You’ve been doing that since, something like, the third day you owned me.  And you did that while you were… while you and Kraglin were..having sex.”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

Amelia considered this.  “No….  I’m just starting to understand what it means.”

 

“It means, on the other side of that door, I spend all day shouting at people and threatening them and trying to get this rag tag band of losers to function as a team.  But, in here with you, I can just enjoy some quiet and calm.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Don’t be telling the boys I said that.  Go to sleep.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the writing go! Feed the muse.


	11. Exercises in Poor Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are idiots. Amelia and Tullk discuss boundaries. Amelia faces Krylorian public health.

The last two days before they made Krylor were frantic.  Yondu was shouting at everyone,  Andrei and his crew had co-opted everyone they could incase of actual inspection of the ship.  Mostly Yondu could bribe his way past inspection, but given the resent outbreak, that wasn't as much of a sure thing this time.  They weren’t stocked to sit out the quarantine.  

 

Amelia asked if they should have just kept it a secret, but Yondu had explained that there were bioscanners when they docked and if traces out the outbreak were found that had not been declared, they would all be jailed for reckless endangerment.

 

Krylor had demanded biodata for every crew member.  This was making everyone nervous, but they were a non-extradition port.  That was the only reason Yondu was stopping there at all.  But with only one med scanner, Amelia was busy with trying to get scan data on everyone.  Again.

 

It would have been faster if she had rushed, but she was taking to opportunity to have at least a five minute conversation with each crew member.  But at three hundred crew members, that was a 25 hour job.

 

She was still amazed that Yondu’s crew was about 90% male, 3% non-binary gender (like Winch), but 7% were female.  The female members all thought they were alone and were very firm that she had to keep the secret.  Which, of course, she did.  But she finally asked Quinlan how “he” was able to hide from the crew members with better than average sense of smell.

 

He rolled his eyes, “I can’t.  But Tullk keeps them in line.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Tullk was genetically engineered to be a weapon of mass destruction.  BUT he was not made to be the leader.  So, Yondu does that.  Tullk knows everyone’s secrets and has very firm ideas about consent.  If he doesn’t like how you are behaving, he won’t even bother Yondu, you just disappear.  There are stories that he shares his kills with the other carnivores, to keep them in line.  Whatever he does, none of the sniffers bother me too much.”

 

Amelia considered this.  Now that she thought about it, there weren’t any obligate herbivores on the ship.  There were only a few obligate carnivores, but Tullk wasn't one of them.  Still she had to ask, “What does he get out of it?”

 

Quinlan rolled his eyes.  “A smug sense of moral superiority?  Damned if I know.  Maybe protecting the breeders is built into his programming.  Look, we will make Xandar in six to eight months. I’ve got eleven left.  I’ll just stay there.  It will be fine.”

 

Amelia frowned a little at that, then wrote out a list and handed it over.  “If you buy these at different places, the pharmacist shouldn’t guess.  They will get you all the benefits of prenatal vitamins without being labeled prenatal.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

——

 

Yondu was busy too.  People were bitching because they had just had to tidy for Kallu and they didn’t want to have to clean again.  Fucking idjits.  It was like running a god damn daycare for fucking felons.  He was not their momma to be fighting with them over this.

 

“Listen, you sack of shit, the only reason I ain’t putting a hole in you right now is that it would put our medic further behind.  We have to account for each and every one of you when we dock.  Now get, before I find out if you gotta be breathing at check in.”

 

——

 

Yondu: “We are less than a day out of Krylor and you decided to rewire you M-class?”

 

——

 

Amelia: “Three words:  Insulated Plier Grips.”

 

——

 

Yondu: “I don’t care that he was looking at you funny. This room was cleaned and you have just gone and bled all over it.  Sort out your issues, and get cleaning because you are both responsible for this area passing inspection.”

 

—— 

 

Amelia: “Prostitution is LEGAL on Krylor.  We are 38 hours away from all the sex you can buy.  Why did you think it was a good idea to insert THAT into your body NOW?  Seriously, when we are back on the ship I swear I am going to make everyone take a safe sex toys course.  And if you don’t stop squirming, I will also tell them why.”

 

——

 

It was so late it was almost early when Yondu found Amelia passed out on one of the beds in Med Bay.  Tullk was lurking in the corner.  “Did she eat today?”

 

“I made sure, Boss.”

 

"How long has she been out?"

 

"A couple of hours."

 

"Fuck!  If I wake her, she won't be able to get back to sleep."

 

"So let her sleep and I'll bring her to your room if she wakes. You and …. you can have some time alone."

 

"She gets nightmares."

 

"I can watch for that."

 

"Tullk?"

 

"Yeah, Boss?"

 

"Just.... let me go first, ok?"

 

"I ain't pushing anything Boss."

 

"I know. But you would be an easier choice.  And I want her.”

 

Tullk nodded.  “I understand.”

 

——

 

Amelia woke confused and disoriented in the med bay.  She sat bolt upright and looked frantically around.  The only other person in the room was Tullk. 

 

“Boss said to let you sleep.  If you are ready to be up, I’ll take you to his cabin.”

 

Amelia nodded without saying anything.  She looked at him for a long moment, then said, “I fell asleep at the desk.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Now I’m in a bed.”

 

Tullk didn’t feel the need to comment on that.

 

“Today someone told me that you are an engineered person.”

 

Tullk snorted.  “Well, that’s true enough, I supposed.”

 

“He said you are a weapon.”

 

“Yes, but I am not only a weapon.”

 

Amelia nodded slowly.  “Why are you …. here?”

 

Tullk laughed, “I’m Yondu’s guard dog.”

 

“And where is Yondu?”

 

“Sleeping, I hope.  There were a whole lot of things that he shouldn’t have had to deal with today.”

 

Amelia drew her legs up to her chest. and hugged her arms around them.  “How did I get from the desk to the bed without waking up?”

 

“I can be gentle.”

 

“I am not a sound sleeper.”

 

“I can be very gentle.”

 

“And I am supposed to be OK with you touching me in my sleep?”

 

“I did not touch your skin.  The Boss had previously given me orders to put you to bed.”

 

“Next time, call my name to wake me and I’ll move myself.”

 

“He did not want me to wake you.”

 

“Your being Yondu’s guard dog, that’s why you were kind to me.”

 

“Among other things.  I enjoy your sense of humour.  I enjoy your smell.”

 

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut.  “Sense of humour was fine.  Commenting on a Terran’s smell is always rude.”

 

“Your species makes everything more complicated than it has to be.”

 

“Yeah.  That sounds about right.”

 

Tullk laughed.

 

Amelia grinned slightly.

 

“So, if I say ‘I find you attractive, in a funny looking kind of way,’ which is rude?  The attractive?  Or the funny looking?”

 

Amelia sighed.  “Not rude per se, but… I am not trying to attract you, so it becomes awkward.  Czar told me he thinks you were declaring your intention to court me.  I don’t want you to court me.  My life is complicated enough just trying to figure Yondu out.” 

 

“I would not interfere with that.  But if, after a time, you are no longer interested in each other…  I would be pleased to have your attention.”

 

Amelia almost said, “You don’t really want me, it’s just that I’m the only woman on the ship,” when she realized he was, apparently, one of the few other people to know that wasn't true.  So instead she said, “What makes you think that when he is no longer interested in me, he would continue to keep me around?  He might just sell me at a profit.”

 

Tullk shook his head.  “You improve the crew’s dynamics.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “Thank you.  Now if you don't mind waiting outside, I’m going to go back to sleep.”

 

“No.  I will guard you until Yondu comes for you or you go to him.”

 

“It isn’t time to be awake yet.  If I go to him, I’ll wreck his sleep.”

 

Tullk chuckled, “That is almost what he said when he came to find you.”

 

“If you stay here staring at me, you will wreck mine.”

 

“You are still tired.  If you lay still, you will sleep.”

 

“I don’t trust you.”

 

Tullk’s face froze.  He didn’t look upset; his expression was aggressively neutral.  “The Boss trusts me with you.”

 

“You touched me while I was sleeping. I have... bad memories of ... patient beds. You took me from a perfectly safe desk and moved me some place scary."

 

Tullk got up and walked around the perimeter of the room and sat at the desk.  “Go sleep in one of the recliners.  I will stay over here unless you need me.”

 

“Except that you get to decide what I need.”

 

“I promised Yondu I would wake you if you have a nightmare.  I can not now promise that I will never touch you in your sleep.  If you are asleep and showing signs of distress, I will wake you.  Calling your name might not work.”

 

“I have nightmares about people holding me down.  I don’t want to wake up to find you holding me down.”

 

Tullk nodded slowly.

 

Amelia got out of bed, took her blanket and climbed into the second chair from the corner.  She didn’t actually recline it, but pulled up he feet and snuggled in.  Eventually, she fell asleep.

 

—— 

 

Yondu woke her up the next morning.  There was no sign of Tullk.

 

He cleared the gang showers for her and had he get dressed in the Ravenger version of a three piece suit: brown combat boots, red leather pants, tank top, anti-projectile vest, long coat, scarf.  Amelia’s scarf was more of a shawl, but the slightly lacy pattern she had knit into it was a subtle nod to her gender.

 

They were on the flight deck when the Krylor Unit arrived.  Winch had set up a table and they were debriefing in the hanger.  Yondu refused them additional access to his ship.  Krylor refused to let them land until they had debriefed.

 

The Fussy Looking Public Health Officer wasn't wearing reading glasses, but Snow gave Amelia the impression of peering over them at her.  “About your paperwork.”  Amelia tensed.  “How long have you been speaking Common?”

 

“It’s hard to keep track, but I think it has been about four months.”

 

“That would mean you did not speak it before Captain Udonta purchased you, is that correct.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why did you not request a copy in your first language?”

 

“I looked into that, but there weren’t any Terran languages available.”

 

“Hmmm.  Were you a doctor on Terra?”

 

“No.  I was a medic.  I have never claimed to be a doctor.”

 

“And yet you performed surgery on six people.”

 

“They were aware that I wasn’t a doctor but the only options for dealing with the parasite in question were surgery or disposal of the host.  I preformed the surgery where I believed I could do so successfully.  We disposed of two hosts where the infection was beyond our abilities to contain it.”

 

“Yes.  I read that in your report.  The six you attempted to save, do not appear to have been essential personnel.  Why bother?”

 

“The six I operated on are all still alive.  If you or someone you loved were infected, would you not want every effort to me made to save your life?”

 

“We aren’t talking about me.  Kallu is denying that the parasite came from their planet.”

 

“Given the incubation period, that is the only place we could have picked it up.”

 

Dr Snow made a note of that.

 

“Hmm. These scans you are offering me, is that everyone?”

 

“Yes.  I didn’t want a second wave of infection if I missed anything.  We also searched the crew’s rooms and disposed of any private food caches.”

 

“You are Ravagers.  I’m sure the crew has many places to hide contraband.”

 

Yondu spoke up at that.  “We have several sniffers officers on board.  They performed a thorough check.  I would trust the grunt to understand the importance of-“

 

“What species of sniffers?”

 

“Our head on maintenance is a Monstrous.  My quartermaster is an Ullinn.”

 

Dr Snow tensed.  “You have an Ullinn on board?”

 

“Yes.  And a Badoon.  What we don’t have is enough food and fuel to leave your port without stocking up. If we can’t land to do that… I will just have to call my allies for help.”

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

One of the other members of the delegation said, “Will you excuse me for a moment?”

 

Yondu nodded and stood up, pulling Amelia after him.  He marched across the flight deck to where the rest of the officers were waiting.  Amelia was silent as Winch narrated the discussion from across the hanger.

 

“They isn’t a problem with her paperwork, but they were hoping to squeeze you for extra graft.  They don’t like the idea of upsetting your officers.”

 

Sure enough, there were a number of nervous glanced at Czar, and Winch would were almost twice as tall as the fussy Dr Snow.

 

They waved Yondu over.

 

“Captain Udonta, you will need to pay a fee to register your medic, but we do not have a problem with your paperwork and we are will to allow her handling of this situation to stand in for the licensing exam.”

 

Yondu smirked.  “Pleasure doing business with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Snow was the founder of modern Epidemiology (Public Health).
> 
> Ullinn is one of the names associated with the Norse god of Archery. His names means glory and he is Thor’s step-son. I couldn’t find a species for Tullk Ul-Zyn, so I Googled each of the three parts of his name and went with this.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


	12. Amelia and the Six Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia takes a hoard of Ravagers shopping for furniture. Just imagine the look on the sale associates' faces when that crew rolls through the door.
> 
> Also, a novel way of solving the "who gets to drive?" debate.

Amelia was to be on the first ship off the Eclector.  Her guard this time was to include Kraglin, Peter, Andrei, Dave, Czar and Tullk.  This was a problem because (Czar and Tullk aside) everyone was insisting they take his ship.  Amelia let this go on for a few minutes before making eye contact with Tullk, who shrugged and Czar, who rolled his eyes.  

 

“Gentlemen!” Amelia announced.  “There is an easy way to settle this! It is obviously a pissing contest, so let’s cut the crap and get straight to the heart of the matter.  We will take the ship belonging to the man with the smallest penis.”

 

“I’m out!” Peter said instantly.

 

“What?” said Kraglin.

 

“Look.  Guys want a big dick.  Who ever has the smallest can fly their ship as a consultation prize.”

 

Czar was grinning.  “Are you going to inspect?”

 

“Nope!” Amelia replied. “You have all seen each other in the showers.  I will just trust who ever admits to-“

 

“I have the smallest dick!” Dave announced.

 

Tullk and Czar were both trying not to laugh.

 

Kraglin and Andrei both looked incredibly uncomfortable and for a moment, Amelia wondered if one of them was going to challenge Dave.

 

“Fine.” said Kraglin.

 

“ **Jesus Christ Kitten!  You are a cruel, conniving woman!** ” said Andrei.

 

“Спасибо.” said Amelia.

 

Dave’s ship was very clean and full of house plants and smelled vaguely of petrichor.  It was painted two tone green, a deep metallic forest green and a lighter kelly green.  Where Peter’s ship had naugahyde seating, Dave’s chairs felt like the kind of expensive leather you got in antique gentleman’s clubs or the kind of furniture stores Amelia couldn’t afford to shop in.  Kraglin sat next to her and rubbed her back, but it as the smoothest take off and landing she had ever experience.  Her stomach barely gave a roll.

 

Once they had landed and gone through medical screening.  Andrei got them a cab.

 

“Where are we going?”  Amelia asked.

 

“You need to pick out furniture for that room we cleared.” Andrei replied.  “Women are better at that sort of thing.”

 

Amelia wanted to point out that decorating skills were not a product of your ovaries but Kraglin answered first with, “Captain wants you to get something that isn’t so cluttered barbarian invader.”

 

The first place they stopped was full of pastel colours and ruffles and was the sort of thing she would have loved…. when she was six.  The staff’s reaction to a band of Ravagers walking in was priceless. She wandered around looking for something, anything, she could use.  On her third lap around the store she turned to Peter and said, “ _I can’t do this!  It’s like I’m trapped in Barbie’s dream home!_ ”

 

Peter found the cutest sales girl, who panicked and looked like she wanted to run.  He asked, “So… this isn’t exactly our kind of store.  Where would you recommend with less… pink?”

 

“Um… You could try Pfsst!  But, for gods sake, don’t tell them I sent you!”

 

Pfsst! had rich jewel tones and heavy wooden furniture that looked like it had been attacked by a mad fretworker.  Amelia was able to find a blown glass floor lamp in a watery green she liked. While Kraglin was paying she asked the sales being if she could recommend a store where the furniture had simpler lines.

 

The third store was what Amelia would have thought of as Art Deco… if it wasn't in neon colours. At this point she was starting to get really discouraged.

 

“ **What is it you are looking for Kitten?** ”  Andrei asked.

 

“ _Sort of … Mid-century Modern in warm neutral colours.”_

 

_“It is a very masculine style.”_

 

Peter joined in at this point, _“Isn’t that kinda… kitchy?”_

 

Amelia shook her head. _“It’s classic!  Pieces were designed with a lot of thought about how they would actually function.”_

 

“Hmm.”

 

The fourth store was significantly better.  There were a set of lounge chairs with one foot stool that looked like something Ole Wanscher would have designed. They were all warm wood tones and grey wool cushions.  Amelia loved them.  Then she looked at Czar and sadly got up to leave.  

 

“I thought you liked these,” Peter said.

 

“I adore them, but I don’t know who the room is for.  They would be too small for a big guy like Winch or Czar.”

 

“Get them anyway,”  Czar insisted.  

 

Amelia considered this.  “OK.  One with the foot stool.  There isn't enough room in that room for both, but maybe we can find a co-ordinating desk with a similar chair for additional seating.

 

While Kraglin was arranging delivery, Tullk got the names of a couple more places to try.

 

The next place they tried was the jack pot.  Amelia found a secretary desk and chair she liked as soon as she was through the door.  Peter got distracted talking up the smoking hot saleswoman, but he was able to translate the idea of a Murphy bed.  

 

It took her a couple of tries but she found one Amelia liked.  It was amazing. When it was up it looked like a combination of the most beautiful iron work of the art nouveau doors in the Muse D’Orsay.  It folded down to be a very modern queen sized platform bed.

 

Amelia turned to Andrei, “Do you think it would fit?”

 

“You would have to move the chairs against the wall, but yes, it should work.”

 

“OK!  Bed, desk with some room for clothes, and two chairs and a lamp.  Plus a bonus foot stool.  I don't think we will be able to fit too much more in that room.”

 

Tiffy the saleswoman said.  “Do you need to get a set of drawers too?  Maybe with shelves above it? And you’ll need bedding and some pillows, extra blankets, a carpet.”

 

Amelia picked out bottle green sheets, and a grey green wool blanket that coordinated with the chairs.

 

Tullk said, “I can’t picture what you are aiming for.  That is a lot of grey.  Not very.. soft.”

 

Amelia handed him the blanket.  “It is amazingly soft.  And it’s a warm tone of grey.  The green wasn’t an accident.  That room had been damp and abandoned for … years.  All the welds and rivets have oxidized green and wouldn't come clean no matter how hard we tried.  So the room is steel and green.  Now, If I had an unlimited budget, I would add medium toned wood floors and a big darker grey area rug with either a green fleck or a stripe or something.  It will look really good and not too… girly.”

 

Kraglin looked at her, “But.. you can have girly if you want.”

 

“No one has suggested that I’m getting this room.  Andrei said it was for the new repairs specialist.  The craftsmanship in this furniture is really good.  Some who does a lot of repairs will appreciate those details.  I hope.”

 

“What would you pick if it were your room?” Tullk asked.

 

“Well, my if we were talking about room on The Rusalka, it already has a lot of copper coloured accents.  I would go with blue, and caramel colours.  Hmm… I wonder if I could get that lamp in blue… Light through the glass is going to make a really nice pattern on the walls, with all those swirls and bubbles.”

 

Suddenly, she stopped.  “Yondu is going to hate it.”

 

“Don’t worry about that.  It ain’t his room.” Kraglin said.

 

“It isn’t my room either, but it is his ship.”  Amelia paused to think about that.  “If It were for me, I wouldn't want a big heavy dresser, but someone else might need more storage.”

 

“Nope!” said Kraglin.  “Captain aside, we don’t really keep too much.”

 

Tiffy helped Amelia find a carpet.  Peter was still checking out the woman’s ass.  Amelia decided she could maybe be a wingman, just this once.

 

“Tiffy, you have been so very helpful!  Honestly, the first five places were pointless.  Can my brother and I take you out for a drink or something to thank you for all your help?”

 

Tiffy gave Czar a nervous look.

 

“I don’t drink,” he said.

 

Amelia looped her arm through Kraglin’s and said, “No, it would be me and Kraglin and Peter and it is always nice to have another woman along for dancing.”

 

At the word dancing, Tiffy’s face lit up. “Ok!  There is a lounge that I like with a dance floor called Shuffle.  It’s in the hospitality district.  How about I meet you there around 2100?”

 

“That sounds like fun!  What do I wear?”

 

“Hmm… lose the long coat and get a pair of heels and you will be fine. I can lend you some body glitter, if you like.“

 

Kraglin coughed, “ ‘Melia has a date at The Bath House Spa in a couple of hours.  I bet they can get her all… glittered.”

 

“Oh My Gods!  I am so jealous!  I love the spa!  If you get the chance, ask if Miri can give you a massage!  She is amazing!”

 

“I’ve never been.  Miri for a massage… Anything else you would recommend?”

 

“You’ve never been?  Oh, you are in for a treat!   Get Teera for your nails, if you like that.  All of their painters are great.  I’m so excited for you!”  Tiffy actually gave Amelia a hug at that point.  Amelia hugged her back and completely failed to notice how at four of the six men with her reached for a weapon when Tiffy grabbed her.

 

Once they were out of the store, Peter turned on Amelia and demanded, "How come that worked for you when I had been trying for an hour and getting no where?"

 

"There is a huge difference between me asking to buy her a drink in a place she knows and feels safe and you asking her to go somewhere with you and your five big, heavily armed, scary looking friends."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. Except now we have to talk Yondu into going to a lounge called Shuffle."

 

"I can do that." said Kraglin. 

 

They met Yondu back at the docks. Andrei left the group to organize delivery on the this Amelia had picked out. 

 

"Did you find stuff you like?" He asked. 

 

"Yes. _Your ship will now be 99% Art Deco meets barbarian invader and 1% mid century modern._ "

 

Yondu just shrugged.  "I have a surprise for you."

 

Behind him Kraglin went pale. 

 

Amelia frowned.  “A good surprise or a bad surprise?”

 

Now Yondu frowned.  “You think I have bad surprises?”

 

“I don’t know.  You’ve never said that before.  But the two that immediately come to mind are, “Surprise!  You have a space parasite!” or “Surprise!  I found you a new place to live!” because I am just finally getting used to all you boys.  I’m not ready for you to sell me.”

 

“Huh.  No.  It’s “Surprise! I’m taking you to a spa!”

 

Amelia just stared at him for a moment.  “Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Now she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, “Thank you!  That is a wonderful surprise.”

 

She peeked over his shoulder at Kraglin who mouthed “thank you” at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually mid-century modern, so all references were to Google and Google images. If I totally got it wrong, please suggest corrections and I will.
> 
> Sort of thinking this (except with steel beams instead of wood):
> 
> http://td-universe.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/noguchi-lamp-with-off-switch-bedroom-midcentury-and-beams-5.jpg
> 
> Feed the muse. Also, I am currently at 98 both for kudos and comments... if you are at all fond of this work and could make it 100, I would be over the moon!


	13. When Life Gives You Lemons - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu makes Amelia's toes curl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not great, but the best I can do this week.

Yondu had a problem.  Amelia was getting a massage.  That had been a bit complicated, but once she explained about panic attacks while laying down, the girl had found a massage chair.  Not a massaging chair.  This was some weird ass chair Amelia was sitting on and hugging, with a face rest with a hole for her nose.  It was basically a massage table, but as a chair.

 

There had also been some discussion that led to Amelia wearing her panties and not much else.  The sight of the woman’s pink hands on Amelia’s back was making his pants too tight.  All he needed to do was get rid of, what’s her name?  Mary? Murray? Miri..  If he got rid of Miri and spun Amelia around on that chair, it would hold her hips at the prefect angle for him too-

 

“You OK over there, Captain Udonta?”  Miri asked.  “You look uncomfortable.”

 

“ _How you feeling, Amelia?_ ”

 

“I’m good. _So… what to you want to say that you don’t want the nice lady to understand?”_

 

_“I want to spin you around in that chair and eat you out.”_

 

 _“How exactly do you think that work?”_ Amelia wanted to know.

 

_“Well, if you turned around on it, and leaned back, you would be reclined but not laying down and your hips would be tilted up and-“_

 

_“Wouldn’t a one of those sex wedge position cushions be easier?  This sounds like the sort of thing where I wouldn’t have any back support and would risk falling off.”_

 

_“What’s a sex wedge?”_

 

_“It’s a big foam … wedge with a washable cover that you can lean on for different… angles.”_

 

“Huh.”

 

“ _Don’t get me wrong… I like where you are going with this.  But it seems easier and safer for me to just sit on the table in your room.”_

 

_“Would you do that sometime?”_

 

_“Yes… but I…I’m not like Kraglin.  I need you to sort of work up to it.”_

 

_“Pete says I need to take you out for dinner and drinks first.”_

 

Amelia laughed. “ _Yeah, that sounds like something Pete would say.”_

 

_“Is he wrong?”_

 

_“Well…  Human courtship is …  It’s traditional to do something nice for a perspective partner.  It doesn’t have to be dinner and drinks. And it doesn’t guarantee you will be getting sex at the end.  It’s more like … showing that you think the person is worth investing time and money to get to know them better.  That wasn’t exactly what I meant.  You have certainly invested time in getting to know me the last few months._

 

_“I was more talking about foreplay.  It’s-“_

 

Yondu interrupted, _“I know what it is.”_

 

_“Ah.  Of course.”_

 

_“I need you to talk to me.  And keep talking so I knows yur still OK with what I’m doin’ .“_

 

_“I can do that.”_

 

_“Kraglin says I need to buy you some fancy shoes ‘cuz you and Peter are taking some girl he picked up for drinks tonight.”_

 

_“Is that OK?”_

 

 _“You a pussy licker?”_ Yondu’s tone of voice was merely curious.  There didn’t seem to be any malice.  

 

Still Amelia turned to look over her shoulder at him.  “Miri?” she said,  “Could you excuse us for a moment?”

 

“Have I done something wrong?”

 

“No.  I just need to have a quick word with Captain Udonta.  It will only be a minute or two.”  She waited for Miri to left then turned round in the chair to look at him.  “ _You previously told me that sexual orientation was a primitive concept.  So why are you asking me that now?”_

 

_“Because, if you are, I could get you a girl while we’re here.”_

 

_“Huh…  I’m not sure how to take that…. given the circumstances that is a very kind offer.  But no.  Not as a regular thing.”_

 

_“As an occasional thing?”_

 

_“Back home guys always want a three way, but not the kind you, me and Kraglin would make.  So…  yeah.  Once or twice.”_

 

Yondu nodded.  _“You should get that girl back.  I aint paying her to stand in the hallway.”_

 

_——_

 

Amelia was looking really, really good after the spa.  Her hair had been trimmed short again.  She was assured the slightly choppy cut would still look good even if she went a long time between trims. Her nails and make-up were done.   The people at the spa had helped her pick out a style of shoes for the lounge tonight.  Yondu had bought her the open toed high heeled sandals to show off her pedicure.

 

He also bought her a pair of fuck-me boots to go with the tiny shorts she still hadn’t worn.  They had a inch and a half hour glass heel and were surprisingly comfortable.

 

Yondu was surprised when she asked to head back to his ship to drop off her things.  “I got us a hotel.  We’re gonna be here a few days and dint think you’d want that much back and forth.”

 

It was a nice hotel.  He had found one with a bathtub, but he didn’t even get to tell her that.  She walked in, took off her shoes and hopped up on the table and gave him a slightly predatory look.

 

Yondu smirked.  “You wanting something, girl?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He walked over and stood in front of her.  He leaned in so that his lips were almost touching hers and said.  “When you figure it out, make sure you ask me for it.”

 

She arched her back up and kissed him on the lips.  “I would like you to be wearing less clothes, to start with.”

 

Yondu stepped back and went to the closet.  He pulled out a box, wrapped with paper, and handed it to her.  “I would like you to be wearing this.”

 

Amelia carefully opened the package.  This time, she recognized the wrapping paper as antistatic wrap from the new RAM they had picked up on Kallu.  It was silvery, and quite pretty.  Inside was a pale pink slip in a silky, translucent material that was the same colour as her nipples.  “It’s lovely.”  She hopped off the table and went to unzip her vest.

 

She stopped.  Yondu was watching. “Do you want to help?”

 

He pulled up a chair and sat down.  “I want to watch.”

 

Amelia blushed, and took off her vest.  “ _Not the best clothes for a strip tease._ ”

 

“I like what your ass does as you wiggle out of those pants.”

 

Amelia laughed and get an extra little shimmy as she pulled them over her hips, then folded forward as she slide them down over her calves and stepped out of them.  

 

“You have no idea how much I want to run my hands over that ass while you are standing like that.”

 

Amelia put her hands on the floor.  “Why don’t you give it a try and we’ll see what happens?”  She felt his fingers just ghost over her left ass cheek and down her thigh.  Then he was gone.

 

By the time she straightened up and turned to face him, he was back in his chair, watching her and looking grim.

 

“I did something wrong.”

 

“No. I don’t want to scare you and I sure as hell don’t want to hurt you.  I want you. I just don’t know how to get there from here.”

 

Amelia came and sat in his lap.  She was still wearing her bra and panties.   “Ok.  The part where we were talking to each other worked great.  Things only went bad when we stopped talking.  So… this time we keep talking.  For example, I would quite like you to be wearing less clothing.”

 

“I aint pretty underneath them.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “It doesn’t work that way for me.  You are sexy because of how you treat me, not because of how you look.”

 

Amelia had him down to just his pants in a matter of minutes.  She was running her hands over his chest.  “You are amazing. Muscled, hairless, exotic.  God, Yondu, you are beautiful.”  His chest darkened slightly.  She realized he was blushing.  She smiled and licked his chest a little.  The texture on her tongue was … different.  Firmer than she was used to, like his skin was thicker.

 

He shook his head and ghosted his hands down her arms, making her shiver. “You think I’m exotic?  That aint how that works.  I aint never met nobody with skin this soft.  I bet I could leave fingerprints on you with out hardly trying.”

 

“I don’t think we need to experiment with that too soon.”

 

Yondu cupped her ass and stood up, carrying her to the table.  He sat her down and licked her lips.  “You are wearing too much clothing.”  She took off her bra.  He nuzzled her breasts.  She stroked his cheek, then ran her thumb over his chin bristles.  “Careful, you’ll start smellin’ like me.”

 

“There are scent glands in here?”

 

“That’s what they are there for.”

 

Amelia leaned in and ran her nose and lips over his bristles.  “ _Yeah.  Smells like you.  Warm, kinds musky.  Hint of sandalwood, with vanilla undertones.”_

 

“That good or bad?”

 

“I love the way you smell.  Back home I would have paid money if they could bottle that for my guy to wear. Out here, my guy just naturally smells that good.”

 

It shouldn’t have mattered to him that she called him her guy, but it did. He kissed her then, hard.  She put her hands on his shoulders and arched forward into it.  He kissed her neck and ran his thumbs over her nipples.  Then he dropped to his knees, and put his hands on her back, gently tipping her forward a little so her body bowed over him.  Tilting his face up, he licked her breast and scraped his teeth carefully over her skin before he stopped to ask.  “You still ok?’

 

“Don’t stop!  That was really nice.”

 

Yondu grins, and repeats himself on the other side.  After a moment, he stops.

 

“This is the part where you gotta start talking, so I knows you OK.”

 

Amelia whimpered and gasped a desperate, “More!”

 

Yondu kisses a trail down her belly while hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties.  She shifts her weight to her hand on the table behind her and lifts her hips off the table enough for him to pull them down.  She spreads her legs for him and bends forward to kiss his head.  He tilts his face up and presses his lips against hers and he slides her panties down her legs.  His is still kissing her as he runs his hands back up her legs and wraps his hands around her waist. 

 

Amelia stopped, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.  "If you need to stop, this is the time to say.  Otherwise, I'm going to take you up on that offer of your tongue."

 

Yondu leered up at her. "You stopped to tell me that?"

 

"Yeah. Quick before I lose the ability to speak Common."

 

He ran his right hand over the top of her thigh then stroked his way up the inside where her skin was creamy soft.  She held eye contact as he teased her folds open. She whimpered and her eyes rolled back as he rolled his fingers over the hard little nub he found there. 

 

Her whole body shivered. She leaned back and tipped her hips up and put her heels on the edge of the table. Yondu repositioned them to his shoulders.

 

" _Please."_ It was barely a whisper. 

 

"Seeing as you asked so nicely."  Yondu leaned forward and gave her a cautious lick. 

 

Amelia gasped. Yondu waited for her to open her eyes.  “More?” he asked.  She nodded.  “I need you to say it.”

 

“ _More, please._ ”

 

Yondu grinned at the please. Girl was touching a kink he dint know he had.  He leaned in to taste what she was offering, licking along her inner lips before sucking her clit and carefully scraping his teeth over it.

 

She sucked in a gulp of air.  “ _Careful, please._ ”

 

Yeah.  He could work with that.  he pushed his tongue in deep and tasted the first hints of sweetness, then he began to lap at the little nub of nerve ending that made her gasp and writhe beneath him.  Her legs spread wider and her hips twitched up, chasing the sensation.

 

Her body arched towards him, but not tits up, like in porn, no.  She curled herself forward so she could hold his head, he fingers twitching over his scalp.  She whimpered and begged and grew sweeter under the touch of his tongue.  He felt her body shutter and clench and he just ignored it.  He kept working her body until everything tensed and shook and she pulled away gasping, “ _Too much!_ ”

 

He looked up at her, collapsed on the table, all relaxed and blissed out.

 

“ _Yay, team!  Good job!  Time to rest._ ” she giggled with her eyes closed.

 

Yondu wiped his mouth and scooped her up, carrying her to the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two soon (I hope)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	14. Lemonaide - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia makes Yondu's toes curl.
> 
> Also, please see end notes

Amelia wrapped sleepy arms around Yondu’s neck.  “I didn’t get to wear your present.”

 

“Next time.”

 

“Will you cuddle me up for a while?”

 

“If you like.” Yondu said, setting her on the bed and pulling back the covers.

 

“Without your pants?”

 

Yondu tensed.  “Might not be the best idea just now.”

 

“I’m warm and comfortable and relaxed.  If you were thinking of coming in my back door, even just a little, this would be the time.”

 

“This was nice.  I don’t want to wreck it.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Except he couldn’t read that.  It wasn’t OK. But it wasn’t relief…. it was something else.

 

Yondu took off his pants and spooned up behind her.  His dick twitched against her thigh.  She sighed and slid her top leg forward and up toward her chest a bit.  Yondu put his hand on her hip.  “You sure about this?”

 

“I’m willing to give it a try.”

 

He ran his hand up and down her thigh and over her belly.  Then he pulled her closed to his hips and slid his hand down and between her legs and started lazily sliding his fingers in and out of her cunt.  “You sounded like you done this before.”

 

“Once or twice.  Just keep telling me I’ll be ok and I will be.”

 

That gave Yondu some pause.  “He hurt you?”

 

“No!  Ok, so it was kind of uncomfortable at places but, it only hurts for a moment, and then I relax and -“

 

Yondu froze. “New rules.  We stop at uncomfortable. I don’t want you to get to the “hurts for a moment” point.  You understand?”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

“It may feel weird.  It’s gonna feel like you need to take a shit, but zero tolerance for pain, OK?”

 

Amelia nodded again.  “Ok.”

 

“I aint gonna hurt you, if that’s what you wanna hear, but I mean it.  Not just soming to say.”

 

“I like it when you talk to me.  Assuming you aren’t doing other things with your mouth.”

 

Yondu grinned.  He dragged his dripping wet fingers out of her then repositioned his hand so he could rub her hole for a moment.  She shivered a little.  “You OK?”

 

“Yeah.  Weird but OK.”

 

He slid his dick up and rubbed her hole with the tip.  Amelia tense for a moment.  It really was weird.  Not what she was expecting. It was thinner and muscular and prehensile and wet.. it felt like …”It feels like you are licking me.”

 

“From what I understand, there is a similar muscle structure.  Makes it bendy.”

 

“Huh.  Can you start talking now?”

 

“I aint gonna hurt you.”

 

Amelia could feel a gentle pressure as Yondu’s dick tried to tease her open.  She reached down to finger her clit.  Yondu quickly replaced her fingers with his own.  “Just tell me what you want.  I don’t mind doing what it takes to help.”

 

“Rub here and just babble about how it’s going to be OK and that I’m safe and random comforting things.  It may seem weird, but I need to hear it.”

 

Yondu rubbed, “I will gut anyone who hurts you.”

 

Amelia froze, then relaxed and forced herself not to laugh.  Apparently, comforting meant different things to different people.  Her mental pep talk went something like this:  It’s OK.  It’s Yondu. He is careful with me.  He’s not going to hurt me.  God, I certainly know from his med scans that he isn't going to infect me with anything.  Take a deep breath.  He wants this and I want to give it to him.  It’s OK.  This is going to be fine.  Breathe in, breathe out.

 

On her next breath in she felt him slip inside her.  It was different.  More twitchy and he wasn’t in a rush.  He had talked about going slow and he wasn’t kidding, he was barely creeping into her.  “You don’t have to be that careful.”

 

“Yes I do.  For the first couple of times, anyway.”

 

His fingers had stopped and he was still all over except that incredibly slow slide inside of her.  “You still good?”  He asked.

 

“Yes.  I’m good.  How are you doing?”

 

“Oh god, you are holding me so nice and tight and I’m hardly even in and I wanna cum.”

 

“Ok.  So, cum.”

 

Yondu groan and slurred, “Gonna feel cold.”

 

“How cold?”

 

Amelia shivered. Probably only room temperature or maybe a little warmer, and it warmed to body temperature in seconds but that deep inside of her, it felt cold.  In the time it took her to clench and shiver and warm up an relax, call it about twenty seconds, he was already deeper inside of her.

 

After another minute, Yondu asked, “You clean yourself out for me?”  He sounded surprised.

 

“They offered colonics at the spa and I like being prepared.”

 

There was another burst of cold, this one was significantly higher up.  She rubbed the spot with her hand to warm up and was rewarded with a groan and another burst of cold about an inch higher than that.  He caught her hand with slick fingers and held it still for a moment.

 

“You still ok?  No pain or burning?”

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

“I wanna push the last inch or so.  You ok with that?  I can stop here or get out if you aren’t.”

 

“Um… I think I’m ok.”

 

Yondu grabbed her hip.

 

Those last couple of inches felt uncomfortable going in and she felt the need to hold very still. “ _It’s ok, it’s ok.  It doesn’t hurt, this is ok.  I’m fine._ ”  

 

Yondu wasn’t entirely sure which of them she was comforting.  He wasn’t expecting this to have gone this well.  His hips were right up tight to her ass. Her body had taken all of him and was twitching and squeezing every inch.  Fuck.  That felt good.

 

The colonic though, that was a bad idea.  He would have to talk to her about that.  Special occasions only.  She couldn’t start doing that as a regular thing.  Oh gods!  Feeling her shiver!  It was like her whole body was milking his dick!  He clung to her for a moment and tried to force himself to relax.  He needed to make her cum.  He wanted to feel her clench and writhe.  He needed to get a little self control so he could run his fingers first.

 

He tried taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly, but his blowing on her neck made her shiver and the wiggle made him cum again.  He was on his left side and she was using his arm as a pillow, his right was holding her hip.  He wanted to reach and around and rub her belly.  He should be reaching around to rub her clit.  He couldn’t bring himself to let go.  He whole world had focused down to the feel of her wrapped around his cock and her steady stream of “It’s ok, I’m good. You are fine, you aren’t hurting me.”

 

She rubbed her belly.  He could feel the warm pressure on the end of his dick, felt the tip twitch towards her hand, felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, felt her rub a little harder.  He caught her fingers again before it became too much.  He begged her to just be still for a moment, then realized her translator wasn’t going to get that language, so he squeezed her hand a little tighter for a moment and held on.  His face nuzzled up to the back of her head.  He breathed in the smell of her hair.

 

It took a while to claw his way back to rational thought.  “I wanna feel you cum.”

 

Amelia nodded.  

 

He let go of her hand and slid his hand down her body.  If he whimpered a little as it ran over her belly, he hoped she wouldn’t say anything.  He took a moment to try to get his breathing under control.  Gods damn it!  He was a fucking Captain!  He should not be losing control like this.

 

He found that little nub.  Poor thing had dried out.   He dipped his fingers in her cunt and found her dripping.  The temptation was too much to bear, that first finger full went straight into his mouth.  He groaned.  “Do you have any idea how good you taste?”

 

Amelia snorted.  That felt good to him too.  “I know what I taste like.  It doesn’t really do it for me, I’m afraid.”

 

“Huh.”

 

He gathered some more and gave her clit the attention it deserved.  She sighed a little and relaxed a bit.  He kissed her shoulder.  “Think you can cum for me?  I wanna feel your body clench and arch and shudder.”

 

Amelia whimpered.  “This isn't really the best angle.”  She reached up to trace lazily over her nipples. Yondu rubbed a little harder.  Her hips started to buck.  She whimpered.  He stopped.  She groaned and replaced his fingers with her own.  She broke out in sweat all over her body. He could feel it between them.  Her hips bucked a little more, sliding her body up and down his cock.  Yondu came.  Then she did, her whole body clenching and fluttering.  Yondu came again.  And again.

 

As they lay there panting.  He started to laugh.  “Yay, team!” he said. Amelia laughed too.  

 

As Yondu’s softening dick started to slide out of her, Amelia said, “I’m going to get a little cold for a few moments and I need to sleep a moment.  Please still be here in bed with me when I wake up.”

 

“Ok.” He smiled and kissed her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of thinking of stopping here. I figure no one wants to read a novel and this fic is pretty Yondu centric. I think I want to switch to the model Pollydoodles uses in her Pizzaverse. (Seriously, go read it! So good!)
> 
> I want to write a few chapters about Peter's date with Tiffy, which feels like it should be it's own story. Plus I have a huge amount of character bible for Tullk, that is just being wasted here. And I really want to write about Dave the Sasquatch Looking Alien's vacation.
> 
> Oh! And I know what happened the time Peter and Zek were busted for that thing with the duchess! It's a cute story, I can't wait for you to read it.
> 
> I have more adventures planned for Yondu and Amelia, but this could easily be a series of short stories, instead of trying to force it all into one work. What do you think? 
> 
> If you are a dedicated reader, you might want to subscribe to the series, instead of the individual work.
> 
> The part where I'm not sure about stopping here, is that I really want to write a Yondu/Amelia/Kraglin sandwich, but it will take a couple of chapters to work up to that.
> 
> So... Questions? Comments? Concerns? (Spelling mistakes?) Please leave them below.


	15. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia goes dancing. Peter hooks up with Tiffy

Amelia woke to the sound of Yondu snoring softly. She wiggled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

  
Yondu woke to an empty bed and the sound of Amelia’s shriek. She came running out of the bathroom and flung herself at him. Yondu whistled for his arrow, looking around to see what had startled her.

  
“ _There’s a BATHTUB! Oh My God! Yondu! There is a bathtub!”_

  
He started to laugh.

  
She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. _“Best present ever!_ ”

  
“Well? Go on then! Try it out!”

  
“I… I can’t. I’ll wreck my make up and I still have a thing tonight.”

  
“Oh, hon, that aint coming off with out the package of solvent wipes they sent. You could swim in it and you would be fine. Mind if I bring Kraglin in for a drink before we go out?”

  
“You got me a BATHTUB, Yondu! You can ask for anything right now!”

  
Huh. Now that was an interesting thought.

  
——

  
Amelia was soaking, the tub was deep enough, she could stretch out her legs and the water came up to her chin. There were bubbles. There were citrus scented candles. All she need was a Barry White playlist and it would be perfect cliche.

  
Of course, Kraglin bringing her a glass of wine was nice too.

  
“I could get used to this,” she said, taking it from him.

  
“You OK?”

  
“I am amazing!” She took a sip, “How are you, Kraglin?”

  
“I’m good. I’m looking forward to takin’ you dancing tonight. Think you’re up to it?”

  
“Looking forward to it!”

  
“Think we could leave the Captain here?”

  
Amelia suddenly made and held eye contact with Kraglin. That was unusual for her. She took another sip of wine, and noticed for the first time that he was actually clean shaven instead of the usually vague reduction in stubble she had come to expect.  Her eyes still locked on his, the asked, ‘Now, why would I do that?”

  
Yondu cleared his throat from the doorway, “ ‘Cuz I don’t dance and I don’t like watch you dance with other men, but I don’t want you to miss out.”

  
Amelia shifted her gaze to him, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

  
“That’s you’ll go dance with Kraglin or Tullk or Dave or… not Czar, ok? Just not… Peter! Dance with Pete. Fuck it. Just come back safe.”

  
“You want me to stay here?”

  
Yondu gritted his teeth. Of course he did, but that was the bullshit answer and he knew it. “Last chance to go out for a couple of months. I can’t take that away from you.”

  
“What are you going to do?”

  
“Take the junior crew out drinking for the evening. Teach ‘em some bonding crap or some shit like that.”

  
Amelia frowned.

  
Kraglin said, “It’s OK. He’s good at that shit.”

  
Amelia set her glass of wine down and wanted to ask about hazing. Except that they didn’t have any new crew since the mutiny and … well… that was more violent than hazing. “Just … be safe, ok?”

  
Amelia got scrubbed up, and dressed. Her make up was still spa perfect, but she wished she had something other than her uniform to wear. She and Kraglin made it to the lounge early and ordered supper.

  
After the waiter had taken there order, Kraglin asked, “ _So… how was it?”_

  
Amelia blushed. “H _e told you, huh_?”

  
“ _I know him. I can tell._ ”

  
“ _He told me early on, that he got no complaints from the ladies and I’m not going to spoil his record_.”

  
“ _There is a big difference between not complaining and satisfied_.”

  
“ _He is careful with me. I am happy about that._ ”

  
Kraglin frowned. “ _That is not exactly a ringing endorsement._ ”

  
Amelia scrubbed her hands over her face. Then panicked a little and looked at them. “I forgot I was wearing make-up-“

  
“It’s fine.”

  
“I’m just not comfortable talking about the Captain behind his back.”

  
Kraglin looked nervous. “Um… so… You don’t want him talking ‘bout you either then?”

  
“I trust his discretion.”

  
“ ‘scuse me.” Kraglin fled.

  
Amelia watched him pull out his phone and duck around the corner. She did the mental equivalent of a face palm.

  
When he sat back down, Amelia asked, “So what did he say?”

  
“Told me to flarg off, that I was ‘posed to be keepin’ you company not pissing around callin’ him.”

  
“Yeah. That sounds like Yondu. Except I bet he didn’t say flarg.”

  
Kraglin shrugged. Their food arrived. Amelia started eating. Kraglin pushed his around his plate for a moment. Eventually he worked up the nerve to say, “ _You told us you needed shi- stuff. Talking and stuff. Captain…. he aint good at talking pretty. Not the way girls like. I … You don’t wanna talk about it, ‘kay… but, ‘Melia… I gotta know… He hurt you?_ ”

  
“ _No, Kraglin, he didn’t hurt me. Aside from that out of practice feeling, I’m fine._ ”

  
Kraglin ate a bite of his steak. “ _It might be a bit before he’s ready for a rematch… but he’ll still take care of you, if you need a hand_.”

  
“ _What do you mean, ‘a bit’?_ ”

  
Kraglin considered this. “ _Well… Captain can fill you up so full, you’ll take a couple of days to pass it all… but it could take him most of a week to … refill his supply if you can see where I’m going._ ”

  
Amelia suddenly had a bunch of questions, but she would have to wait to either read up on the answers or asked Yondu. She wasn’t going to get into this with Kraglin.

——-

Tiffy from the store turned up with a bunch of girlfriends and demanded to know all about the spa. Amelia bought a round of drinks and talked about how awesome Miri was. Tiffy liked her make up. Amelia wanted to know how Tiffy’s top worked.

 

“It’s uses stickers to to stay on! There is adhesive up both my sides and across my chest, then the fabric just sticks on. It takes a bit of practice to get it, but you can wear it a bunch of different ways.”

 

Eventually, Peter turned up and asked Tiffy to dance.

 

It was not what Amelia was expecting. It was almost like the strong arms routine from that Fat Chance Belly Dance class she had taken way back when. It made her wish for a set of zills. After about twenty minutes, it made her wish for a break.

 

She went back to the table and sat next to Kraglin before flagging down the waiter and asking for a water.

 

Kraglin just shook his head. “How’d you know how to dance like that?”

 

Amelia laughed. “It’s my _super power._ ”

 

Tullk was watching her. “You need a back rub?”

 

Amelia laughed again. “Well, I certainly feel like I just blew through any good the massage did earlier.”

 

Czar said, “What about that step, tap, step thing you taught us at the last place? I finally got the hang of it.”

 

Amelia looked surprised as Tullk, Zvi and Knix all nodded. “Ok. I’ll see what I can do.”

——

At some point, Peter and Tiffy wandered off. Amelia wasn’t worried. Peter was an adult, he could take care of himself. She wasn’t as certain about Zvi, who was trying to talk up one of Tiffy’s friends but mostly just making a nuisance of himself. Amelia watched for a moment before turning to Kraglin and asking, “How do we get lover boy there back to the ship with out causing a scene?”

 

“On it.” said Tullk, standing up.

 

Amelia didn't hear what Tullk said, when he put his hand on Zvi’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. But she saw his eyes go wide and he turned to stare at her. Then he left abruptly. Tullk smirked and came back to the table.

 

“What did you just do, Bad Wolf?”

 

Tullk just gave her an evil grin and said, “I love it when you call me that.”

 

Amelia just groaned, hung her head and tried to massage her neck a little. When she looked up, Kraglin was looking worried and Tullk and Czar were looking predatory. She leaned over and nudged Kraglin. “OK, I’m done. Take me back to Yondu.”

 

That was interesting. At the mention of Yondu’s name she watched Czar force himself to get it together. She also saw Tullk’s pupils dilate slightly. There had to be a story there.

 

It was a long walk back to the hotel. There were no cabs to be had and Amelia’s high heeled sandals where mostly decorative. It didn’t help that she had already spent six hours in them either. After a couple of blocks, one of her blisters popped and started to bleed. Tullk froze.

 

“You can’t walk anymore.”

 

“Yeah, it isn’t ideal, but the hotel isn’t coming to us.”

 

“No.” He said firmly. “You can't walk anymore. So, does Czar carry you or do I?”

 

Amelia just stared at him.

 

Czar grumbled. “Boss won’t be happy if I carry her.”

 

“She won’t be happy if I do it and Kraglin can’t carry her that far without hurting himself.” Tullk replied.

 

“And that won’t make Yondu happy either.” Czar said.

 

Amelia turned to Kraglin, “Do they often talk about you as though you aren’t here?”

 

“Sometimes. Let Tullk carry you back to the hotel.”

 

“I’m not that bad I can-“

 

“You're leaving a blood trail.” Kraglin said. “You can’t walk anymore. This is one of those things where you have to just trust us and get Andrei to explain after the fact.”

 

“Ugh! Fine! Turn around.” Amelia gave a little hop and climbed piggy back style on Tullk’s back.

 

Czar grumbled. “That’s about the most ridiculous thing I have seen.”

 

Kraglin took off his coat and his shirt, then took off his undershirt and handed it to Czar before getting dressed. Czar cut it in half. Kraglin took off Amelia’s sandals and wrapped each of her feet in half his shirt. Czar tucked the sandals into his coat.

 

“You should just throw those out.” Tullk said.

 

Czar shrugged.

 

“What’s with the bandages? It isn’t that cold.” Amelia asked.

 

“It will help cover the blood smell. Don’t want anything tracking you home.” Kraglin said.

 

Amelia swallowed, suddenly afraid. “What would track me home?”

 

“Bad things.” Czar said simply.

 

“I got you.” said Tullk. “There isn't much out here that is worse than me.”

 

Amelia shivered. Czar pulled her off Tullk who took off his coat and handed it to Kraglin. Czar put Amelia back, then put Tullk’s coat over her. “That’s better.” he said.

 

Amelia hung on tight for the hike back to the hotel. Where usually there was an easy camaraderie between the boys, this time they were walking in silence. Kraglin had his hand on his blaster. Czar was peering into the shadows. When they got to the hotel, they all went up to Yondu’s room.

 

Amelia was relieved to see housekeeping had been in to clean it. Tullk set Amelia down on one of the chairs. Kraglin went to start a bath and brought back the solvent wipes to remove the make up. Czar stood leaning against the door.

 

Amelia scrubbed her face and asked. “Can someone try to explain now?”

 

They all just looked uncomfortable. Finally, Kraglin said. “We made it here safe. Can we just not talk about it? Um… at least not in front of the Captain.”

 

“I don’t think he was planning on having you all stay the night.”

 

Tullk nodded at the bathroom. “Go wash up. I’ll sort it out.”

 

Amelia scrubbed off the last of her make-up, had a wash and patched up her feet with the tiny little hotel first aid kit. Then she put on one of the robes and came out of the bathroom. Czar was asleep in the corner. Tullk was sitting in a chair at the table from earlier. Just seeing him there made Amelia blush.  She wondered exactly how good housekeeping was here. Yondu and Kraglin were on the couch. Yondu looked tense, Kraglin looked nervous.

 

“You OK?” Yondu asked.

 

“I’m fine. Aside from not breaking in my shoes before we went dancing, I had a great time.”

 

“Can I see your feet?”

 

Amelia came over and sat between Kraglin and Yondu on the couch and put her feet up. Kraglin pulled her into his lap and spun her 90 degrees so her legs stretched out and ended in Yondu’s lap. Yondu’s fingers gently traced the patches of artificial skin she had put over the blisters.

 

“Only one actually popped.” she said.

 

“I wasn't planning on having a sleep over tonight, but that's just how it turned out. Figure out what you want to sleep in and go to bed. Czar can sleep anywhere; Tullk will take the couch. That leaves the three of us sharing the bed. Unless you object.”

 

"Czar and Tullk are staying? Um... Why? I mean... look.. it isn't as though some wild animal tracked me back to our campsite in the woods and all that stands between us and danger is a tent. Anyone following us would have had to track us several miles, through traffic, past hotel security, up an elevator and then still break into the room. Having four armed men in the room seems like overkill."

 

Everyone tensed, finally Yondu said, "I don't want to scare you but there are worst things here than you would find in the woods. We'll just all keep an eye on you 'til we leave.'

 

“The hotel?”

 

“The planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read how Peter's night went, check out "Let's Fork" also in this series. 
> 
> Comments make the writing happen. So please share the love. Or the spelling corrections.


	16. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Amelia they were worried about

Amelia just stared at Yondu.  "You just told me I am being stalked by a nameless monster so terrible the I am not safe anywhere ON THE PLANET, and now you expect me to just go to sleep?  Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?  Yondu, if it is that bad, why aren't we just going back to The Eclector tonight?"

 

Yondu watched her carefully, "We don't know anything for sure." He ignored Kraglin's cough.  "We is just bein' careful is all."

 

Amelia's eyes narrowed.  " _Are you trolling me?_ "  She turned to Kraglin, " _This is some practical joke that you don't know how to come back from isn't it?_ "

 

Kraglin blushed,  " _Not exactly.  Maybe a little? It isn't a straight forward yes or no thing.  Andrei would be better at explaining 'cuz he has the right ... background to know how you think about this."_

 

 _"Tullk had me stop as soon as my blister popped.  I didn't actually leave a blood trail and you covered my feet, then ..."_ Amelia stopped talking and went very still _. '"There was only one predator that was aware of my bleeding feet and he flat out told me there wasn't much out there worse than him."_

 

Yondu tightened his grip on her ankles, " _You don't understand.  Not a predator, a protector.  Who is currently panicking that the weakest member of his pack smells like pain and fear."_

 

Amelia glared at him.  " _The pain is insignificant and I'm only afraid because you ALL decided to freak me out with stories about monsters."_

 

Kraglin rubbed her arms.  " _Would you have let us take care of you if I just said the smell of your blood was upsetting him?  Would you have let him carry you here?"_

 

_"I didn't need-"_

 

 _"No!  That's my point! YOU din't!  He needed that."_  Amelia wasn't used to seeing Kraglin pissed off.  Amelia froze.

 

"Everything OK over there?"  Tullk asked.

 

Amelia nodded and forced herself to relax.  “ _Kraglin was the one who started talking about things tracking me home and Czar said there were bad things in the dark…  You,”_ here she poked Kraglin in the chest, “ _Sir, are an idiot.  I let him carry me because YOU asked me to trust you.  Before you started scaring me.”_

 

Kraglin considered this.  “Yeah.  You did, din’t you?”

 

Amelia turned to Tullk and switched back to Common, “Ok, Bad Wolf, time to ‘fess up.  Limited time offer to explain what you were thinking while I try really hard to be understanding.  What was that all about?”

 

Tullk looked uncomfortable.  “I don’t think you will like the answer.”

 

“OK, but I will try really hard to understand the context.”

 

“You are injured. Your feet were bleeding.  If you kept walking, they would get worse.  If I let you keep walking, then I would be responsible for them getting worse. I would be responsible for you hurting.  I would be hurting you.”

 

Amelia watched him.  “I can see how you got there, but wow, there are some flaws in that logic.”  She considered him for a moment.   “If I promise not to walk around anymore tonight, would you be able to sleep in your own room?”

 

“You are kicking me out?”

 

“More like…  This is a really nice hotel room and I would like some time alone with Yondu.”

 

Yondu cleared his throat. “We have the room for another night and it’s so late it’s early at this point.  Why don’t we all just tuck in and we can sort that out in the morning.”

 

Amelia turned to him and said, “I’m still missing something.”

 

Kraglin scooped her up and carried her to the bed.  “Yeah, but you’re keeping up better than we expected.”

 

“Who all is the ‘we’ in ‘we expected’?”

 

Yondu said, “The Crew.  Peter said you don’t like it when they pee on the floor in the shower, so they decided to make one of the smaller shower rooms on 17th floor a women’s shower.  That weren’t my idea, they came up with that one all on there own.  You’re fitting in better than I woulda thought.”

 

Kraglin brought over a bag, when Amelia opened it, there were clean clothes for her in it.  She looked up and said.  “OK…  it drives me nuts when you don’t just tell me what I need to know.  Like now, because that wasn’t a subtle segue.  So I’m not going to do that… Here’s the thing.  I’m not comfortable changing my clothes with all three of you just staring at me.  I’m not part of a peep show and I’m not open for business.”

 

Tullk promptly turned around, then gave Kraglin a swat, who grudgingly followed.  Yondu just grinned and maintained eye contact.  Amelia rolled her eyes, then opened her robe and pulled on a t-shirt and panties.  Dropping the robe on the floor, she crawled under the covers.  

 

Yondu gave a happy little sigh.  “I do like your legs.”

 

“I liked them better before.  I used to be a runner, but… I can’t really do that on the ship.”

 

Yondu looked at Tullk.  “We have accommodated runners before.  You just need to take a friend.”

 

“Let me guess, Bad Wolf over there is a runner.”

 

Tullk cautiously turned around, “Not exactly.  But I have organized events where the carnivores on the ship practice tracking volunteers by scent.  I’m sure we could work something out.”

 

“There is a bit of a difference between going for a run and being hunted for sport.”

 

“Only if you put it like that.  You go for a run, you will be leaving a scent trail.  Then we wait a couple of hours to make it interesting and see if they can still follow your route.”

 

Amelia nodded carefully, as they had been talking, Yondu had stripped down to his undershirt and shorts and was crawling into bed on Amelia’s right.  Kraglin went to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow that he handed to Tullk, then he stripped down while Tullk was making up the couch.  

 

Kraglin just left his shorts on, then he turned on the bedside light and turned off the room lights before crawling in on Amelia’s left.  Tullk finished making up the couch and then, unselfconsciously took off his clothes.  He was so covered in big scars it looked like he had been sewn together out of spare parts or like he was auditioning for Frankenstein’s monster.  Amelia was shocked but promptly put on her “don’t scare the patient face.”

 

He gave Amelia an easy smile.  “Good night, Doc.”  Then he climbed in under the covers and Kraglin turned out the lights.

 

The boys fell asleep fairly quickly, based on the sound of everyone's breathing. Yondu spooned up behind her.  Amelia laying with her head on Kraglin’s chest listening to his heart beating.   She could hear as it slowed was sleep caught him.  She was still waiting for the fear and adrenaline to wear off.   She had lots to think about. 

 

Like Tullk’s … concern?  distress?  over her feet had been … important enough to Kraglin and Czar that they had seamlessly organized a deception to manipulate her into letting him take care of her.  That she needed to be manipulated into accepting his help would take some thinking about.  Yondu had gone along with it.  Everyone, except her, understood that blisters on her feet where a big deal.  And they had all come together as a team to deal with it.

 

And they didn't do it for her…  no, it was to comfort Tullk.  That was something to think about.  Yondu had said that he didn’t want to share her, but every one seemed to just assume that Kraglin didn't count as competition.   And Tullk seemed to have some sort of special consideration she couldn't even begin to understand.

 

Yondu and Kraglin had something long term going on and yet Kraglin had taken the time tonight to make sure she was OK after fucking his boyfriend.  Not boy friend.  They seemed to have some sort of aromantic men who have sex with men sort of thing going on.  At any rate.  Kraglin had wanted to make sure she was ok.  That was… sweet?  But also kind of weird.  There weren't many people who would take the time to ~~check on~~ attend to their partner’s mistress.

 

Was that what she was?  Yondu’s mistress?  She didn’t think this was finding her prince charming and living happily ever after.  Yondu was…  She didn’t even know.  Complicated.  She couldn’t even say it was just sex because she was definitely emotionally invested, even if she couldn’t quite define how.

 

She tried to concentrate on letting the snoring fall to back ground noise and lull her to sleep.  Yondu’s quiet snore, Kraglin’s kind of... almost… whistling?  Czar had some complicated three part harmony thing coming from the corner.  Was it racist if the blue guy made the green guy sleep in the corner on the floor?  Hmm… Czar was already asleep when she came out of the bathroom.  Maybe he was just a sleep anywhere kind of guy.

 

The only sound coming from the couch was of someone trying to be quiet.

 

Amelia knew he had better hearing than she did so she kept her voice so low it was barely even a whisper, “You still awake over there, Bad Wolf?”

 

After a moment she heard a whispered, “Just give Kraggles an extra hug and go to sleep Doc.”

 

“Kraggles?”

 

“Don’t tell anyone I called him that. Kraglin joined up when he was twenty.  He isn’t that much older than Peter.  He took up with Yondu, as a part time thing, shortly after.  He was a good kid.  I guess I still think of him like that.”

 

“How old are you Tullk?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Please just tell me.”

 

Tullk Ul-zyn sighed.  “You have to understand that different people age differently.”

 

“OK.  Different species, different life expectancies.  Got it.”

 

“No… I still don’t think you do.  Life expectancy out here is only as long as the fuel lasts.  We are all one hull breach from death all the time.  Rate of aging doesn't mean much in the face of a blaster hit.  None of us are making long term plans.”

 

“O…Kay…  So… old, but aware of everyone’s mortality?”

 

“Yeah.  Like that.  Just…  not as old as people say.  But old enough I feel awkward talking about it.”

 

“Older than Yondu?”

 

“Older than anyone on the ship.  I was engineered to be a weapon.  I’m in this for the long haul.  I am enjoying your company.  Especially the way you keep my friends from getting dead.  When I said I could be patient, I meant it.”

 

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

 

She must have gotten a little too loud because Kraglin woke up enough to start rubbing her back.  He mumbled something incomprehensible.  Her blinking was getting slower.  The last thing she heard before sleep over took her was, "I'll take you for lunch sometime and try to answer as best as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going into battle, you need something to be fighting for. Sometimes it's the girl and sometimes its that these are your best friends and you want them to be alive at the end of it.
> 
> Feed the muse.
> 
> Also, that was kind of fun trying to work phrases from the comments into the work. Leave any suggestions in the comments. I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Don't say Aluminum Siding.
> 
> I will also consider prompts for shorts in this series. No promises, but I am having fun writing this universe.


	17. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on it, Amelia couldn’t say when her standard wake up routine became:
> 
> \- try wiggle out of Yondu’s grasp  
> \- announce "I have to pee" like it was some secret password to get him to let go  
> \- crawl over Kraglin, being careful not to knee him anywhere important  
> \- try to catch herself as she fell to the floor because there wasn’t any extra bed on the far side of him.
> 
> but at this point she could do it pretty much without breaking a REM cycle.

Looking back on it, Amelia couldn’t say when her standard wake up routine became:

  * try wiggle out of Yondu’s grasp
  * announce _I have to pee_ like it was some secret password to get him to let go
  * crawl over Kraglin, being careful not to knee him anywhere important
  * try to catch herself as she fell to the floor because there wasn’t any extra bed on the far side of him.



but at this point she could do it pretty much without breaking a REM cycle.

 

Until her feet got tangled up in the bathrobe some one had left on the floor.  As she lay on the floor, swearing slightly in a language she hoped no one understood, she tried to figure out how to get untangled and where the hotel bathroom was in relation to the bed, the lights came up a little.

 

Kraglin leaned over the side of the bed.  “Are you OK?”

 

“I’m fine.  I just need to pee and I forgot where I was.”

 

She barely even got the door to the bathroom closed and there was frantic whispered conversation from the other side.  She had a pee and pooped out something that looked like firm grey jello.  After the recent parasite outbreak that was momentarily upsetting, until she remembered yesterday afternoon.  Then it was still weird but not as panic inducing.  She washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

 

When she came out everyone was awake and dressed and trying desperately to act natural.  It was almost funny really.

 

“What’s going on?”  she asked.

 

Yondu cleared his throat.  “You should drink some water.”

 

“O…kay..”  She got some from the chill chest.

 

“We should get you some of that stuff you found on Kallu for hangovers.” Kraglin said.

 

Amelia gave him a nervous look.  “I didn’t drink that much.  I’m not hung over…  How are you feeling, Kraglin?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“You are all staring at me.  I’m starting to get uncomfortable.”

 

“How are your feet?”  Tullk asked.  “They don’t hurt as much any more.”  It wasn’t a question.

 

“No….”  She looked around the room.  “Are we all just up now?  If so, I’m going to need extra coffee today.”

 

Czar cleared his throat.  “Why don’t you go back to sleep and we will go find breakfast?”

 

“Did you get enough sleep? The corner didn’t look very comfortable.”

 

He gave her a startled look.  “I’m fine.  What will you want to eat?”

 

Amelia shrugged. “If you give me a moment to get ready, we can go find out.”

 

Tullk shook his head.  “Go back to sleep.  We’ll be back in a couple of hours with food.”

 

Amelia was expecting Tullk and Czar to leave, she wasn’t expecting Yondu to go with them or for Kraglin to stay.  She turned to him and said, “It isn’t that I have anything against you, but what the hell?”

 

Kraglin looked a little panicky.  “You need the Captain back?  Andrei said Terran females get all weepy and need physical comfort after sex.  Boss, figured I would be better at it than him.  Uh… if that’s ok.”

 

“Wow… that’s really not how that works.  Although, now I will never be able to look and Andrei and not think ‘how that man fucks makes women cry and not in a good way,’ which was more information that I wanted.” Amelia shivered.  “I’m going back to bed.”  Amelia dropped the robe on the floor again and crawled back in under the covers and hugged Yondu’s pillow.  After a moment, she felt a cautious Kraglin spoon up behind her.

 

“Kraglin?  Did I take your spot?”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I mean, when we sleep at night, are you supposed to be the one Yondu cuddles?”

 

“Fuck no, ’Melia!  You think the Captain has time for that bull shit with anyone else?  We fuck sometimes, that’s all.”

 

“And you like to share.”

 

“Sometimes.”  Kraglin said carefully.

 

“I like talking to you.  I like the way your treat me.  I worry about being in the way for…. whatever you have.  I’m going to need a lot of reassurance if that isn’t the case, but I don’t mind telling you that.  I don’t expect you to just understand what is going on in my head.”

 

Kraglin parroted back, "I don’t expect you to just understand what’s going on in my head, either.  It’s just that most of the time I have no idea how to explain it.  And I don’t want you gettin’ mad at me like you did with Tullk.”

 

“What is the deal with Tullk?”

 

“He’s been around longer than me, longer than Peter.  He was on the crew that found Yondu when the Ravagers were raiding Kree slave ships.  Him and Andrei.”

 

“And Czar?”

 

“Nah, Czar-doon was later… I think.  Still before me, before they picked up Peter.”

 

“Before they split with the other Ravagers.”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“So… you all have been a team for a long time.  And I’m in the middle of it like Yoko Ono.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind.  Actually… Ask Peter sometimes.  I think I would be highly entertained by his answer.”

 

“Because he’s going to get it wrong?”

 

“I would expect so.”

 

Kraglin considered this.  Then he tried to circle the conversation back aways.  “I like talking to you too.  I like that you tell me stuff about yurself that can’t be easy to talk about.”

 

“Remember that night you kept Yondu from making me sleep on the floor?  I really needed that….  all of that …  I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate everything you did for me that night.”

 

“Captain… He ain’t good at taking care of people.  He wants to, he just don’t know how.  We ain’t never had a girl stick around longer then the units lasted.  He never had to learn.”

 

Amelia winced.  “Kraglin?  I know this is going to sound weird, but….  If you are referring to an adult female, could you call her a woman?  I’m hoping you aren’t in the habit of… sleeping with children, but when you call them girls… it kind of…   I have spent time working with…  I have run into children who were trafficked into the sex trade and I hope, I REALLY hope that isn’t-”

 

“No!  Gods no!  Fuck!  Not..  NO!  Just no.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ ‘Melia?  You need to try to sleep more now.  Yondu’s gonna take you to stuff later.”

 

“What kind of stuff?”

 

“Good stuff, don’t wanna wreck it.”

 

“OK.  You coming too?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

“OK.”

 

—-

 

Amelia woke to the sound of the door opening and Kraglin pulling a blaster from under his pillow.

 

“Put that away!”

 

OK, that was Yondu.  She rolled on to her tummy and hugged her pillow,  “ _Five more mintues._ ”  Then the smell of food hit her.  She didn’t sit up but did cautiously ask, “ _What’d ya bring me?_ ”  Because, apparently, she reverted to five year old when she was just waking up.

 

Czar said, “I brought those apple cheese muffins you like.”

 

That got Amelia to sit up.  “ _You’ve been holding out on me!_ ”

 

Yondu laughed, “Nah,  We just all heard Pete say that one often enough.”

 

Or more like a ten year old boy it would seem.  She rubbed her eyes.

 

“There is coffee, too.” Tullk offered.

 

“Ok.”  She slid out of bed and found the robe where she had dropped it on the floor.  

 

Kraglin just wandered over to the table in his shorts, still holding the blaster, which he set on the table.  The  boys arranged themselves so that the empty seat at the table was between Tullk and Kraglin, which would have been more subtle if Czar hadn’t yanked Zvi into a different one at the last second.

 

Amelia took her seat.  “Zvi, no purple skinned lovely this morning?”

 

“Nah, Tullk said- Ow!”

 

Everyone tried to look innocent.  Amelia sighed, “Look, I wish you wouldn’t do that.  I’m pretty sure last night proved that I will come up with something worse than what you are hiding.”

 

Suddenly, the muffins became the most fascinating thing in the room.  Amelia rolled her eyes, and helped herself to a coffee.  “Any sign of Peter?”

 

“He can take care of hisself.”

 

“Aside from Zvi, are we collecting anymore crew members this morning?”  The threw them.

 

“Any other ones you wanna collect?” Yondu asked.

 

“I’m just curious.  I didn't know what to expect at breakfast this morning.”

 

Zvi mumbled around a mouthful of muffin, “Well, Dave’s in lock up.  He got drunk and then naked and passed out in the the park, again.”

 

“Again?” Amelia asked.

 

There were some chuckles around the table, “That boy is a bit of an exhibitionist.” Yondu explained.

 

Tullk shook his head, “Nudist isn’t the same thing as exhibitionist.  It’s just that when he gets drunk, he stops caring.”

 

Amelia considered this, “So, aside from bailing out Dave, what else is on the to do list for today?”

 

“What do you wanna do?” Yondu asked.

 

Amelia shrugged and finished chewing her bite of muffin before replying.  “I don’t know anything about Krylor.  Aside from the amazing bathtub, I don’t know what’s on offer.” She reached for a napkin,  “I’m OK just going along with whatever you need to do.”

 

Amelia was suddenly the centre of attention, but she missed the leering as she wiped her hands and fussed about with he fruit platter.

 

Yondu made eye contact with Tullk, “Think you three can go check on Dave?”

 

“Sure thing, Boss.”  Tullk and Czar stood up. Zvi grabbed another muffin and followed them out.

 

After the door closed, Yondu took Tullk's chair, then turned to Amelia and smirked, “Need any help with the bathtub?”

 

Amelia blushed and looked at Kraglin.

 

“I can leave if you need me to.”

 

“He could stay if you don’t mind.”

 

“Huh.”  Amelia sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not story related: I got engaged last night! Squee!
> 
>  
> 
> In story news:
> 
> I think I'm making sandwiches.
> 
> Feed the muse


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is a scheming schemer who schemes.

“How would that work exactly?  I mean the bathtub is big enough for two, but three would be a bit of a squish.”

 

“How’d you feel about letting Kraglin wash yur back?”

 

Amelia’s eyes searched his face while she sipped her coffee.  “You don’t like watching me dance with other men, but now you are asking if I want to take a bath with Kraglin.  Can you see how that might seem like a trap?”

 

“Kraglin don’t count as other men.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Well…  with certain considerations.  If you want.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, “What kind of considerations?”

 

“You gotta be OK with this.  I gotta wear a condom, ‘cuz he don’t wanna taste me on you.  And if I don’t make you cum, I gotta sleep on my own for a month.”

 

Amelia blushed and dropped her gaze.  “When did you work out that arrangement?”

 

“ ‘Fore I took you to dinner last night.”

 

“So having Tullk and Czar follow us home put a crimp in your plans, huh?”

 

“No plans.”  Yondu said easily.  “Just….  discussin’ hypotheticals.”

 

“Why?”

 

They both just stared at her.

 

“How did you picture this working?”

 

They both looked a little cagey at that, but Yondu swallowed and said, “Well, you said you din’t want us both in you at the same time, so we thought either Kraglin could be in the middle or we could -“

 

“I’m sorry.  I need you to talk to me about the messy sentimental stuff for a moment. Is this Yondu and Kraglin with me as an aside?  Is this you want me to date you both?  Is this Yondu just likes to watch?  Just tell me what you want.”

 

Yondu pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.  “Spend too much time worrying about that and it will make your head hurt.  Look, whatever family models you got from Terra ain’t gonna work out here.  We don’t even pretend to be monogamous.  I want you.  Kraglin wants you.  We can share nice, if you can.”

 

Amelia considers this.  “You don’t like watching me dance with other men.  You have some concept of … I don’t even know what to say.  If we are going to be a regular thing and not just a once off…  I don’t want you running off to spend the week at a brothel or offering to hire me a woman or-“

 

Kraglin made a little choking noise.

 

Amelia blushed but continued, “-or telling Tullk I can sleep with him.  I can almost get my head around the both of you, but I don’t want this to be setting up expectations that I am going to start … servicing the crew.”

 

“No, Ma’am.”  Kraglin immediately said.

 

“I don't share that nice.” Yondu said.

 

“I don’t like being watched.   Everything about this is going to be a challenge for me.  I am going to need a lot or reassuring and, Yondu, you can’t just dump that on Kraglin.  I need to know I am a person in a relationship, not just a toy you two share.  And as much as I hate to admit that Andrei was right, I like sitting in your lap and having you rub my back.  I like all of us sleeping in a big huddle.  I like being spooned.  It makes me feel … safe.”

 

Amelia wasn’t ready to say, ‘it makes me feel loved instead of just fucked,’ so she didn’t. 

 

Yondu nodded.  “Things ain’t gonna be easy.  Sooner or later you is gonna have to treat some one I lay a beatin’ on.  Or stabbed a bit.  And I ain’t giving you your citizenship papers.  Means you can’t be charged if som’ing goes wrong, and it also means you go to Tullk if we get arrested or dead.”

 

Amelia didn’t understand that, wouldn’t Tullk be arrested or dead with the rest of them?   She really didn’t want to swing the conversation in that direction.  Later.

 

“I’ve already been treating people that someone has been beating.  Wounds targeted for maximum visibility and minimum damage.  I assume that’s been you.”

 

Yondu went very still.  Kraglin said, “You don’t have to do this.  We’re just letting you know that you can… if you wanna.”

 

Amelia nodded and went to stand up, but Yondu tightened his grip for a moment and she sat back down and looked at him.

 

“If I hit you,” he said, “you’ll break.  I know that.  I don’t want that.  So I won’t.  You ain’t some stupid rank and file who can’t follow directions or thinks orders are optional and won’t learn that slacking off gets everyone killed.  Engine failure and slow death by suffocation is more of an abstract threat than ‘If I don’t do this, Captain’s gonna whistle.’  You don’t need me to tell you to medic.  You do your job with out me making you.  And I ain’t making you do this.  I want you to, but not if it will make you break.”

 

Amelia nodded again and kissed the top of his head before climbing out of his lap.  “I’m going to go take a shower and get dressed.  I need some time to process.”  She stopped and Yondu could watched her train of thought change direction.  “Captain, we need to restock on mediscanners.  One is not enough for a crew of this size.”

 

Yondu nods.  “I got some of the boys working on it.  They’ll track down a couple of different models and you can keep the ones you like.”

 

She nodded and headed off to the bathroom.  Kraglin watched his boss for a moment, then followed her.  He waited until he heard the water splashing off her body before going in.  “Need some one to wash your back?”

 

“Do you?”  she countered.

 

“Yes, actually.”  He dropped his shorts and sauntered into the huge marble and glass shower stall.  That wasn’t the right thing to do.  He can see it.  She shuts down, turns her back and mechanically goes through her wash as if this were the gang showers on the Eclector.  He considers this as he stand perfectly still, not touching her.  “You can tell me to leave.”  Now she’s looking at his face, he puts the wash cloth in her hand and turns his back on her.  “Since you offered,” he says.

 

The wash cloth hits the floor with a splat.  Then he feels her hands, not so much washing his back as giving him a soapy massage.  Her thumbs finding the muscle knots running down his spine.  It wasn’t what he was expecting, but it feels good.  After a few moments, as he begins to relax, she coils her arms around his waist and presses her cheek between his shoulder blades.  Then she was gone and Kraglin had to take care of the rest of it himself.

 

Amelia was lacing herself into the combat boots Czar had bought her on Kallu when Kraglin came out of the shower.  He got dressed while ignoring Yondu trying to stare him down.

 

She stands up and ignores him as she turns to Yondu and asks, “So, what’s on for today, Captain?”

 

Yondu watches her for moment.  “I got som’ing you gonna wanna see.”

 

____

 

They go to the front gates and Yondu pays to get them in, instead of finding a hole in the fence.  And while Amelia might not think anything of it, to Kraglin it’s a sign of how far gone on this girl, woman, his captain is.  The women who sells them tickets stares at them in frank disbelief.

 

The get through the turnstile and walk through the gift shop and out into the park.  As soon as she can see, Amelia throws the binders on an Yondu bounces off her back to avoid knocking her over.  She looks around, wide eyed, then giggles and turns and throws her arms around him.  “ _This is totally awesome!_ ”

 

Yondu, smirks, his eyes crinkling.  Kraglin has to hand it to his boss.  While Pete might show that level of enthusiasm for an amusement park, the rest of the crew couldn’t be bothered for anything short of a brothel… and then only maybe.  Hugging, excluded of course.

 

Still, there is only so much looking at flowers a man can take and there is fuck all else to do in a botanical garden.  He’s standing back, trying not to look completely bored as Yondu walks along next to her, rubbing little circles on her back and whispering things in her ear, making her blush.

 

They have lunch in the gift shop and it is bull shit girlie food.  Tiny sandwiches with the crusts cut off and pieces of fruit and tea.  Tea!  He just wants a god damn beer but he can’t even negotiate a coffee.  They have tea.  And why cut the crusts off?  The bread is soft and flavourless, the crusts would be about the only part worth eating.

 

Yondu passes Amelia something and she goes to the gift shop.  She buys a sundress that skims her curves in all the right places and has the sales girl pack up her pants and shirt, wearing the dress with her combats and long Ravager coat out of the store.  She heads back to their table where Kraglin is eating a sorbet and trying to decide how to excuse himself and get some real food.  She sets the bag on her seat and asks Yondu to excuse her for a moment, then she hands Kraglin something and wanders off towards the bathrooms.

 

He looks down at the small card she handed him and realizes it’s a condom.  He frowns and looks up.  Yondu is almost laughing, his grin is so wide.

 

“Off you go, boy. Do me proud.”

 

Kraglin almost drops his cup as he hurries after her.  This is a nice place, a respectable place, so all the bathrooms are one room, self contained units suitable for any gender or size of patron.  He follows her in and locks the door behind him.  

 

She is washing her hands at the sink.  “ _Yondu has spent all morning telling me that you might be thin, but you are certainly strong enough to hold me up and fuck me against a wall.  I’m not sure I believe him.  That seems like a good way to either get dropped or for you to hurt your back.  Now there is a bench over there, if you aren't feeling up for it, but we can’t spend too much time in here.”_

 

Kraglin steps up behind her and kisses her neck.  _“Seems a shame to rush a first time.”_

 

Amelia slides his hand up her skirt and between her legs.  She is dripping.  “ _Like I said, he spent all morning talking about that.  I was kinda looking forward to it.”_

 

There isn't any resistance as Kraglin slides two fingers into her cunt.  Her eyes rolling up and closing, she makes a tiny little mewing sound.  He gives her a couple of pumps before pulling his fingers out to give them thoughtful taste.  Her hands are going for his waist band.

 

Now it’s his turn to whimper.  “Careful.”

 

She gives him a thoughtful look as she is pulling his cock out of his pants.  “ _We are a little pressed for time.  How quickly do you think you could finish here?  I can wait and have a turn at the next stop_.”  She has the condom on him by the time she gets to the end of that sentence.

 

His hands go to her ass and he lifts her easily off the ground.  Her legs go around his waist and after a brief struggle to get her skirt out of the way, she is lining him up with her entrance. It only takes a step or two to find a wall and he is thrusting into her as deep as he can.  Gods!  She is small and tight and her fingers are rubbing herself in away that is making her clench around him.  He shouldn’t be rushing this, but Yondu is waiting out there and what ever Amelia was saying has devolved into a steady stream of whispered pleas.

 

Suddenly, she gives a full body shudder, then she’s holding his face with slippery fingers and kissing his mouth, swallowing his shout as he cums.

 

It takes more self control than he thought he had not to drop her when he takes a step back from the wall.   He keeps holding her ass an she gets her feet under her.  Her clean up is hurried and she leaves the stall as soon as she has a quick wipe and her hands are washed.   Kraglin takes a moment to let his eyes focus before he removes the condom and cleans himself up a bit.

 

Maybe botanical gardens aren’t that bad after all.

 

When he gets back to the table, Yondu is paying the bill.   Amelia is eating the rest of his sorbet. "That was a nice morning," the Captain says.

 

"Yeah," says Amelia, "but I could really go for a burger."

 

Somehow, Kraglin finds that funnier than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	19. Hey, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Amelia could have just paid the fine, but where's the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a short before I decided to make sandwiches.

As they were walking out, Kraglin said, “I would be happy to buy you a burger.”

 

Amelia smiled up at him.  “That would be awesome!  There is just one thing we need to do first.  Pick up Dave.”

 

“What?”  Yondu asked.

 

“We have to at least try to get Dave out of lock up.  Who else is going to drink the girlie drink you buy me?”

 

“You want us to jailbreak Dave so I can buy him a girlie drink?”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  “No.  I want to see if I can pay a fine or whatever to get Dave back.  Then I want you to buy me a girlie drink so I can see if I can talk him into drinking it again.”

 

Yondu and Kraglin share a look.  It’s Kraglin who actually says, “Yur just weird,”  but Yondu is thinking it so hard Amelia can almost hear it.

 

Amelia loses the Ravager coat when they get to the clink.  Talking to the cop manning the desk, she looks pretty in the sundress but also small and lost and APPALLED that her boyfriend, Dave, would ever have done something like that.  He is usually such a nice guy.

 

Kraglin is pretty sure the look of slightly horrified shock is genuine when the bored desk sergeant tells her this is Dave’s hundred and twenty-seventh conviction for public nudity/drunkenness.

 

As she stands there is stunned silence for a moment, the Sergeant gives her a pitying look and asks if she is sure she wants her boyfriend back.  

 

Amelia blurts out, “But the baby needs a father!” then slams her hands over her mouth as her shoulders start to shake and tears run down her face.

 

He looks at Yondu and Kraglin with disbelief and sees nothing but shock on their faces as well. He mouths, “She’s with HIM?”

 

Yondu and Kraglin don’t look at each other but both nod in silent dismay.

 

When the Sergeant turns back to Amelia, she is sobbing, “Please, just please tell me what I need to do to get him back!”

 

The man just sighs.  “There is a five hundred unit fine, but I can wave it if you guarantee he won’t be consuming alcohol on Krylor of one year.”

 

Amelia nods wide eyed.  “Anything! Thank you!  I just want him back!”

 

She signs the paperwork and sits down to wait for them to bring Dave out.  The Desk Sergeant offers her a box of tissues. Amelia is sitting there, away from Yondu and Kraglin, sniffling and looking sad and doesn’t seem to notice that there is a parade of staff coming to peek out at her through the help desk window.

 

Eventually, two guards lead Dave out.  He steps out of the hallway looking confused.  Amelia throws herself at him and hugs him tight.  “Baby, I was so worried when I woke up and you weren’t there!  Don’t ever do that again!”

 

“Umm…  I’m... sorry.”

 

“You can’t keep going out drinking with your no good friends.  You are going to be a father!”

 

Dave rallies, quickly.  “Yeah, it was just one last hurrah.  I promise.”  He hesitates, glancing at Yondu.  “I love you, baby.  I don’t wanna make you have to bail me out ever again.  I don’t want you to have to come to places like this to look for me.”

 

Amelia nods into his chest.  “We are going to be a family.  I need you to step up and be the man I know you can be.”

 

Kraglin coughs.  Yondu elbows him without looking.

 

Then Amelia grabs Dave’s shoulders and kisses him.  Yondu narrows his eyes.  She looks at the guards, “Could you uncuff him now?  I would like to take him home and feed him some lunch.”

 

The Sergeant nods to the guards.

 

Dave is suddenly groping through the pockets of the coat the guard just handed to him.  “Wait!” he says, as he checks yet another pocket.  “I got you a present!”

 

Amelia is surprised for a moment before giving him a shy smile.  He pulls out a small, now slightly crushed box.  “Um…  It will still be OK, inside.”  He offered it to her cautiously.  “It isn't much, but I wanted to get you something to show how happy I am that you’re having my baby.”

 

Amelia opens the box and pulls out a delicate copper chain.

 

“It’s to replace the yarn.  I don’t want you to lose the pendant I made you.”

 

Amelia’s whole face goes soft, then the smile she gives Dave lights up her whole face.  He reaches down and carefully unties the string necklace and slides the coins onto the new chain.  Then he fastens it around her neck his hands shaking slightly.

 

“God, you are beautiful,” he whispers.

 

There is a quiet “Aww.” from the peanut gallery behind the desk.

 

The Sergeant says, “Just keep him out of the bars, ok?”

 

Amelia nods solemnly. 

 

Amelia kisses him again, then takes Dave’s hand and leads him out of the police station.  They walk in silence with Yondu and Kraglin trailing behind them.  After a few blocks Dave asks, “Where are we going?”

 

“To a bar.  I want a burger.  But I guess you can’t drink my girlie drink for me this time.”  Amelia hesitates, “The necklace is really pretty, but I know you didn’t buy it for me.  I’ll give it back when we get back to the ship.  I actually don’t want to lose the pendant you made me.”

 

Dave shook his head.  “I really did buy it for you.  I just wasn’t expecting to give it to you under those circumstances.”

 

At that point, Yondu caught up to them and said hello by slapping Dave up the back of the head.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Yondu demanded.

 

“I didn't know it was going to just be a little fine.  I thought it would be harder to get him back.”

 

“I shoulda brought popcorn.” Kraglin said.

 

“Yes, well, thank you for not laughing at me.”

 

Now Kraglin started to laugh.  “Did you see the look on the guys face when you said ‘the baby needs a father’?  It’s a good thing I didn't see that coming, I would have lost it, if I hadn’t been so surprised.”

 

Dave nods.  “Sorry I missed it.”  Then he looks at Kraglin, “Did you get it?”

 

Kraglin gives Amelia a nervous look.  “It was right where you said it would be.”

 

“Wait.  This was part of a heist?”

 

“No…”

 

She narrows her eyes at Kraglin.  “Really?”

 

“Don’t ask him that.” Yondu says.  “You don’t wanna know.  You take care of the crew, we’ll take care of the business.  It’s safer not to know any details.”

 

Suddenly, she turns on Dave, “Did you steal this necklace?”

 

He sighs and digs in his pockets and hands her a receipt. 

 

“Oh.”  She doesn’t actually take it, but she does blush.  “Sorry.”

 

“You can take it back, if you don’t like it.”

 

“I do like it.  It’s really pretty.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Kraglin handed Amelia her coat.  “That performance was worth way more than the five hundred  unit fine.”

 

“Just don’t go getting arrested so you can have a repeat performance.” Amelia insisted.

 

“We done a lot of walking today.” Yondu says.  “How’re your feet?”

 

“Getting tired, but still OK.”

 

“They bleeding again?”

 

“What!?” demands Dave.

 

“I don’t think so.” replies Amelia.

 

“Good.  I don’t wanna upset Tullk like that again.”

 

“What happened to your feet?”

 

“Bad shoes.  It’s fine.  Umm…. Dave?  I just signed a whole bunch of paperwork to say I wouldn’t let you drink on Krylor.”

 

Dave considered this for a moment.  “And you want me to not drink on Krylor?”

 

Amelia doesn't look at him, but she nods.

 

“OK.”

 

They can see the tension drain out of her shoulders and she looks more relaxed than she has since the desk sergeant told her this was Daves 127th conviction.  “Thank you.”

 

He leans over and nudges her with his shoulder.  “Hey, thanks for coming to get me.”

 

“We weren’t going to just leave you there!  You’re our friend.”

 

“I woulda gotten out in a couple of weeks.  I could have hitched a ride to where ever you were at that point.”

 

“Now you are just being ridiculous.”

 

Fortunately, they arrived at the bar and everyone was spared having to respond to that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting too often?
> 
> Comments please.


	20. Define Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has baggage. Kraglin tells it like it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this you need to see this. Really. Go watch and come back. It's all ages appropriate. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTVy6ao9ixc
> 
> If you skip this step, you will be confused later. Unless you are already aware of kaninhop.

They got a big table and everyone ordered a burger and a beer, except Dave who had soda. Tullk, Czar and Zvi joined them before the drinks had even arrived.

“What do you think Peter is up to?” Amelia asked.

“He’s a big boy,” Yondu replied. “He can take care of hisself.”

Amelia didn't say anything.

“Why do you ask?” Tullk wanted to know.

“I lost my family when I left Terra. I guess I’m just happier knowing were my new one is. Andrei and Winch are still on the ship. Brahl, Knix and their brothers are off getting massages. You are all here, but I don't know where Peter is.”

“He’s probably with some girl,” Kraglin suggested. “If he don't turn up in a couple of days, we’ll go looking, if you want.”

Amelia nodded.

“You won’t always know where we all are.” Dave said. “I’m going on vacation pretty quick. I’ll be gone for a few weeks.”

Amelia tensed and took a sip of her beer. “I don’t suppose I could talk you into sending a post card or something.”

“Hey, I’ll do daily check ins, if it will make you happy.” Dave said eating a chip.

Amelia gave him an earnest look. “Thank you. I would appreciate that.” She patted his arm.

“Hey, I don’t want to worry the Mrs. You might miscarry.”

Tullk choked on his food. It wasn’t the subtle spit take. It was the full blown, coughing, eyes watering, choking fit. Amelia wondered if she was going to need to break out the Heimlich maneuver.

When he could breath again, he demanded loudly, “What the actual fuck?!”

Yondu thought the whole thing was hilarious.

——

After lunch, Yondu had to go run some errands, he wanted Kraglin to take Amelia back to the hotel.

“Everyone has things to do, and I’m just in the way.”

“You have sores on your feet to heal up.”

“I could just promise to stay in the room and you could have Kraglin back to do what ever you need him to do.”

Yondu and Tullk both tensed over that one. Yondu switched to English before asking, “ _Kraglin, you make a mess in the bathroom earlier today?”_

_“Nah, Captain. Kept everything tidy for you.”_

Amelia blushed.

“ _Maybe you should go double check. Make sure everything is spit shined.”_

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

And with that, Kraglin lead an inexplicably red Amelia back to the hotel.

As they were walking, Amelia asked, “Is he always like this, or am I just the shiny new toy?”

Kraglin considered this, “Maybe a little, but he wants to make sure you’re happy.”

Amelia didn’t say anything to that.

“If you aren’t,” Kraglin added, “If you need to stop or just don’t wanna … If you don want me or him or any of this. He would stop. We would stop. He’d still wanna keep you as the medic, but … You don’t haveta …anything else.”

Amelia nodded. “Thank you.”

“You really wanna go back to the hotel or you just sayin’ that to keep outta the Captain’s way?”

Amelia shrugged. “I don’t want to be in the way and I don’t know what else I should be doing.”

“I could take you shopping, if you want. Buy you something pretty.”

Amelia spun and hugged Kraglin tight. He froze.

“Um.” he said, intelligently. He hugged her back. “What was that for?”

“I know you weren't having fun this morning. Or furniture shopping yesterday. Thank you for offering to do something I might like.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What do you want to do, Kraglin?”

“Well, the Captain said-“

“What do YOU want to do?”

“I ain’t objecting.”

“No? But we can do that anytime on the ship. There must be something on the surface that you like to do.”

Kraglin took her to the race track.

It was not what Amelia was expecting. For one thing, the creatures that were racing looked something like a cross between a jack rabbit and a wallaby. They weren’t running in a circle. It was part Kaninhop, part agility and part musical chairs. The gates opened and the creatures had to get to the obstacle that was lit up and complete it before the next one lit up. If they weren’t finished by the time the the next one lit, the gates on the current obstacle would close, trapping them inside.

That made Amelia a little nervous. “What do they do with the losers?”

“Take ‘em for more training.” She looked a little skeptical, so Kraglin added. “They ain’t cheep. They are competing for prizes. They ain’t food critters.”

She had to admit the whole thing was adorable. She had a lot of fun watching.

Then Kraglin went to collect his winnings and something hit her.

“ _Um… if Yondu owns me… do I have to worry about him losing me in a poker game?”_

Kraglin froze. “ _Captain don’t play poker.”_

_“You know what I mean.”_

_“Yeah. I know what you mean.”_ He sighed. “ _I doubt it. It’s possible, but I can’t see it happening. Plus Tullk would hunt down your new owner and get you off him.”_

_“Tullk would?”_

_“Yeah, he’s kinda gone on you.”_

_“Like stalker ‘gone’?”_

Kraglin tried to think like a Terran for a moment. “ _You ever have a dog?”_

_“Tullk isn’t a dog.”_

_“Nah, but you know how they do that pack thing? They would do anything for their family?”_

“ _Wow, you have never met those neurotic purse dogs, have you?”_

Kraglin just gave her a look.

“ _Yeah, I get it… you are saying he’s loyal.”_

 _“That thing you said at lunch about wanting to know where your family is…. It could have been almost a direct Tullk quote. You became a firm part of his pack pretty much the second you gave him a nick name. It don't matter if yous mad at him. He's yours now.”_ Kraglin pulled a device out of his pocket. “We should be heading back now. Captain won’t be happy if he gets back first.”

Yondu was there when they got back to the hotel, and he didn't look happy.

Tullk and Czar were there with a box of random med scanners for her to try out. She had a seat at the table and a look at them and made a point of not asking if they were stolen.

She must have not said it really loudly because Tullk volunteered, “They’re on loan from Dr Snow. You pick the one you like and we’ll get a couple.”

She broke out her book and started making a chart with the list of features for each device. In the end, she sat there frowning at her list.

“What’s wrong?” Yondu asked.

“Well, really, the best solution would be one of these and one of these,” she said holding up two different models. “They each have a couple of different features, and because the crew is so diverse, it would be good to have all of those things. But… When I -or a helper- picks up a medscanner, taking a moment to figure out which one you have isn't always doable.”

“Does the one you got do all them things?” Yondu asked.

Amelia sighed. “No, the one we have is about twenty years behind either of these. There is a lot it can’t do.”

Tullk took her book and read her chart. “I’ll go see if I can find something that does all of this.”

“If you can get two more exactly like the one we have, it’s easy to use. Any literate crew member could be taught to use it in an emergency. Then get one fancy one for me to use and we should be set.”

Yondu frowned. “Why we need three of the idiot versions?”

“The out break would have been a lot easier to manage with a couple extra scanners. Plus, what happens if I’m patient zero? I would like there to be someone who has some vague idea of what to do if I go down.”

This was not a comforting statement. Yondu nodded. Tullk and Czar left.

After they had left, Yondu turned on Kraglin. “I gave you ONE job to do! Why the fuck did you run off, instead of following orders?”

“I didn’t want that.” Amelia said softly.

Yondu felt the wind knocked out of his sails. “What?”

“I didn’t want to and Kraglin didn’t force the issue.”

“Why not?” Yondu demanded.

Amelia closed her eyes and whispered, “Because he isn’t a rapist.”

“No! Why din’t you want it?”

“Because I’m feeling all touched out. I just didn’t.”

“He hurt you?”

“No.”

Yondu swallowed, “I hurt you?”

“No! I just wanted to do something else!”

Yondu considered this. “So what you do instead?”

“We watched the … _bunny races._ ”

“What?” Yondu wasn’t surprised, so much as completely lacking understanding.

“I took her to the track. She had a good time.”

Yondu just frowned. “You sure we dint hurt you?”

Amelia shook her head. “It's been while. I can definitely feel it. But that isn't the same thing as being hurt.”

Yondu looked at her. “I’m tryin’ to take care of you. I aint doing it right, am I?”

Amelia considered this. “It would be helpful to know what your plans for the day are and how I fit into them. My feet hurt. I would really like to take off my shoes and soak in the tub, while I can… but as soon as I take my combats off, my feet are going to swell and I won’t be able to get them back on for a while. I don’t know if you need me to go out some more today.”

Yondu looked at her. “You do that. I’ll get someone to bring you those weird stretchy shoes. We spend the next two days finishing restocking the ship. I’m also setting up to pick up some more crew when we get to Knowhere. Anything else you need?”

“I really like it when you rub my feet, but you don’t let me return the favour. That makes it awkward for me to ask.”

“Why you say that?”

“Well… It isn't fair for me to be asking for things all the time, if I can’t give anything back.”

“Now that’s just stupid. We is different, we gonna need different shi- stuff. Ain't gonna need the same things. Fair is me taking care of you and you taking care of me and it don’t matter if they're the same. I ain't going be medisicking you. That mean you aint gonna take care of me?”

Kraglin was watching them. "This is hard for you, askin' for stuff. Why?"

"I've been on the other side. Where the guy I was with was demanding but didn't care about what I needed. I don't want to do that to you. Either of you."

Kraglin considered this, "You don't want my dick in your mouth so you won't let me taste you?"

"It's more complicated than that."

Kraglin frowned. "Only if you make it that way. You ask for stuff, I get to say no. And so do you. Not fair you deciding I ain't allowed to say yes."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bad but unlocked wifi at the local coffee shop! OMG! Like finding water in the desert. 
> 
> Feed and water the muse!
> 
> Tell me what you thought of Kaninhop? Was it something you were already familiar with?


	21. Safer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship troubles.

Amelia didn’t honestly know what to say to that.  It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before she said, “I’m not used to thinking of it like that.”

 

Kraglin nodded, “Not sure ‘bout Terra, but that’s how it is out here.”

 

Amelia nodded along with him, looking slightly stunned.

 

“Now,” Kraglin continued, “You wanna have a bath, go an do it whiles we’re here.  An’ afterwards, you wan’ The Capt’n to rub you, I can’t see ‘im saying no.  He might be surprised, ‘cuz he ain’t useta gir- women wanning him to touch them-“

 

What ever else he was going to say was halted by a sharp left hook to his shoulder.  “Ow!”

 

Yondu glared at him for a moment, then said, “You hava bath.  I’ll get you shoes.  You wanna order in, or can we’s take you som’place to eat?”

 

“Um… can I let you know in a little while?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

——

 

Amelia was neck deep in suds as she heard Yondu talking to Andrei about getting into his room to get Amelia’s “weird fucking shoes with those freaky looking toe things” and sending them to the hotel with a junior crew member.  It was going to take a couple of hours.

 

In the mean time, she was really enjoying the tub. Hell, the thing was almost a swimming pool.

 

She took a deep breath and let herself sink below the surface.

 

A moment later, arms wrapped around her and she was hauled unceremoniously out of the tub by a now soaking Ravager Captain.  He frantically pushed wet hair out of her face and turned her chin up to look at her.

 

“What that hell?”  They both said it in stereo and Kraglin laughed.

 

Yondu said, “You just sank to the bottom!”

 

Amelia tried to get her head around this.  “Oh!  I’m sorry!  I didn’t think how that would look!  You can’t swim.”

 

“Fuck, yeah, I can swim!”  Realization dawned.  “I dint know that you could.”

 

Amelia hugged him.  “Thank you for trying to save me, but I’m fine.”

 

Yondu hugged her back for a moment, then got up muttering about finding some dry clothes.

 

“Or you could just join me.”

 

His abrupt u turn and quick march back to the bathtub was adorable.  He left his clothes in a pile on the floor, and crawled in behind her.  Kraglin carefully wrung out and hung up the scarf of nightmares.  Amelia sighed happily and lay back against Yondu’s chest.

 

“Pass me a wash cloth, will ya?”

 

Yondu spend some time washing Amelia.

 

“You know I have other parts besides, just breasts, right?”

 

Kraglin snorted.

 

Yondu switched to washing her back.  “I know, but I like your tits.”

 

“Really?  I hear they could be better.”

 

Kraglin was trying really hard not to laugh.

 

“You ain’t ever going to let me live that down are you?”

 

“I will never mention it again, if you tell me not too…. but, yes, I do have fun teasing you about it.”

 

Yondu grunted.  “Fine.  They just kinda grew on me.”

 

“Me too.”  Amelia said with a smirk.

 

That did it.  Kraglin started laughing.

 

Amelia smiled at him.  “I love puns, but I’m still figuring out how to do them in Common.”

 

Yondu started laughing, “The look on Tullks face when Dave said that about not wanting you to miscarry!”

 

Kraglin joined in.  “The best part is Dave won’t explain.  And Tullk will absolutely know you aint pregnant, once he stops to think about it for a moment.  But if you don’t say anything, he won’t know what the hell that was all about.”

 

The both had a good laugh.

 

Amelia just shook her head, “Is the whole crew made up of _trolls_ , or just the officers?”

 

“All of us, at least a little.” Kraglin admitted.  “Not much else to do on long trips.”

 

“That was what made weeding out the crew so easy after Tazerface.”  Yondu said, “We all knew who would take the joke too far. Or who you couldn’t turn your back on during a raid.”

 

He was running his hands up and down her arms again.  “See, if we was sitting in that big old armchair instead of the bath tub… I could just go like this,” he ran his hands down her sides, leaning forward slightly until he got to her knees.  Then he hooked one hand into the back on each knee and pulled up and apart. “and you would be at the perfect angle for Kraglin to kneel on the floor and taste you.”

 

Amelia wiggled her knees out of his grasp.  “I think I would, at the very least, want a calf rub first.”

 

“I can do that.” Yondu said, rubbing her back.

 

“Maybe a glass of wine.”

 

“I can do that,” Kraglin said, “but just the one.”

 

Amelia sighed as Yondu found that spot right between her shoulder blades where a little extra pressure felt so good.  “How long until we are interrupted with shoe delivery?”

 

“A while.”

 

——

 

Amelia ended up sitting in Kraglin’s lap on the couch while Yondu wandered around in his birthday suit getting her a drink.  He set the spill proof cup on between them and sat on the other end with her feet in his lap.  He started at the toe joints.  She made a little happy sound as her pushed his thumb into the arch of her foot.  She shivered and cuddled a little closer to Kraglin.

 

“How is it that you are just OK walking around naked today when a couple of days ago I could hardly get your shirt off?”

 

“You din’t scream when you saw it.”

 

“O…kay.  Does that happen?”

 

“Sometimes.  Mostly girls just get weird about it.”

 

She shivered some more.

 

“You cold, ‘Melia?”

 

“Yeah.  A bit.”

 

Kraglin pulled off his shirt and tucked her up against his chest.

 

“Or, you know I could get dressed.”

 

Yondu got up and turned up the heat a little, before coming back to the couch.  “You could get dressed but you look so damn pretty just like that.”  He watched her snuggle against Kraglin for a moment.  She whimpered a little and he eased off a bit where he was rubbing her calf.  “What you do here?”  he asked carefully rubbing at a muscle knot.

 

“Beautiful shoes.”

 

Fuck, Yondu thought.  I owe Tullk for carrying her home.

 

“You just got sad.  What happened?” Amelia asked.

 

“I guess I ain’t gonna see you kissing Kraglin after all.”

 

She frowned at him, clearly not believing that was the problem.

 

She tilted her chin up to peer at Kraglin’s face. “Do you object?” She asked.

 

“I don’t if you don’t.”

 

She shifted in his lap a little and tilted her head up to kiss him.  It was interesting.  Yondu could be gentle but it was punctuate by little nips where he forgot that was what he was aiming for.  Kraglin just was gentle.  He didn’t grab her.  In fact his hands never stopped their gentle swirling up and down her back and arms, but he slowly kissed her in a way that had her grabbing is face and trying to swivel in his lap for better access.

 

Then his hand was on the inside of her thigh.  Amelia caught his wrist.  “I gotta go put on my clothes.”

 

“Stay.  I can keep my hands to myself.”

 

“I need to work up to this.”

 

Yondu tightened his grip on her ankles.  “You stay, Kraglin can fuck off.  I wanna do som’ing about your sore legs before we go eat.”

 

“Yondu Udonta! You let go of me right now!”

 

Without even thinking, Yondu snatched his hands away.  Amelia sprung off the couch and ran over to her bag she pulled on a pair of panties and wrenched a t-shirt over her head. She grabbed a pair of jeans out of the bag and spun to face the couch where Yondu and Kraglin were standing watching her.

 

“ _That was stop!  That right there, that was stop!  Not let me talk you into it.  Not we can discuss it!  It was I am not fucking comfortable and I want my god damn clothes!_ ’

 

Kraglin nodded, “ _You’re right.  I’m sorry.  I missed it._ ”

 

Amelia relaxed a little.

 

Yondu opened his mouth to say something, but Kraglin gave him a shove.  “ _And Capt’n’s an idiot.  He’s gonna go put pants on now.”_

 

Amelia nodded and started pacing.  _“I need to not be around you right now.”_

 

Kraglin gave Yondu another shove before saying, ‘ _I don’t understand what you mean.”_

 

 _“I need to get a way or have you leave or something.  I need to not be HERE with YOU.  Either of you.  I can’t run.  I don’t have any shoes.  I don't know where to go._ ”

 

“ _Every room on this floor is for crew.  If you need some time.  It’s OK to go._ ”

 

Amelia bolted.

 

As the door closed, Yondu turned on Kraglin, “What the fuck was that?  If she stayed we coulda got through this.”

 

“Capt’n, if she tells you what she needs, you gotta listen.  Especially since I weren't payin’ attention the first time.”

 

Amelia didn’t actually get very far.  She stopped at the first door and turned to knock.  Then stopped and paced and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.  She covered her face with her hands and cried.  

 

After few minutes, Oblo came down the hallway and spotted her.  He grew his blaster and looked around,  sidling up to her, ready to attack what ever had made her cry.  “Doc?  What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing.  It’s fine.”  She scrubbed her face and tried to hide that she had been crying.  Given that her face was still red and blotchy, it didn’t actually help.

 

“Where are your shoes?”

 

“They hurt my feet.”

 

“I remember hearing about that.  Where’s the Captain?”

 

Amelia pushed herself to her feet.  “I don't want to see him right now.”  She pushed past Oblo and kept walking down the hallway.

 

“Wait, Doc! You can’t just run out there with no shoes!”

 

Amelia stopped.  She covered her face with her hands.

 

Oblo put his blaster away then pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back.  “C’mon.  We’ll figure this out.”

 

He led her back to the room he was sharing with Horuz and sat her at the table.  He dug out his personal stash of moonshine, then thought better of it and got her a glass of water.  He fussed about with ice and doctored something up for himself.  Then he asked, “Capt’n whistle at ya?”

 

Amelia took the water from him and replied, “No.  I … had a panic attack and just needed some space.”

 

Oblo considered this.  “Yeah?  Why you panic?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“I got time.”

 

Amelia didn’t say anything and in the silence they could hear the sound of Yondu shouting through the walls.  Then something slammed into the wall between Oblo’s room and Yondu’s.

 

Oblo considered this.  “I’m pretty sure if he don’t want you no more, you go to Tullk not the slavers.  But you can’t just go running around with no guard.  I’m from Krylor and … well, it ain’t Xandar.  You get lost, it’s real easy to get stole.”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

They sat for another few moments listening to the muffled shouting coming from next door.

 

When it died down for a moment, Amelia turned to Oblo and asked, “Can I call Kraglin?”

 

He handed her his phone.  It took a couple of rings, then a very angry Yondu answered with, “Somebody better be-“ He stopped when he saw who it was. “You OK?”

 

She nodded.   “ _I’m next door.  We can hear you shouting through the walls.  I was going to ask Kraglin if I would be safer getting someone to take me back to the Eclector.  You have things to do and-“_

 

 _“Safer is always with me.”_ Yondu interrupted. “ _Even when I’m shouting, I promise, safer is always with me.  Come back to the room and you can tell me what happened and how I can not do that again.“_

 

_“I spent too long in those cuffs to be happy with you holding my ankles like that so I can’t leave.”_

 

Yondu tensed and nodded.  _“OK.”_

 

_“You are really scary when you are shouting.  I can wait until you are done.”_

 

_“Come back and I'll stop.”_

 

Amelia nodded.  She gave the phone back to Oblo and did the walk of shame back to Yondu’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like how this went. 
> 
> If I end up making edits later, I'll note it at the beginning of Chapter 22.
> 
> Comment if there is something you want me to keep or something you want me to lose or just because I love to hear from you.


	22. That's Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to lemons in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July, if that is your thing.
> 
> I will have to remember to wish Tuuli a Happy Independence Day on Dec 6th.
> 
> Anyone from any other countries? National holidays are a great time to ask for gift fictions. Just saying.
> 
> Sorry about the midnight tease for those of you who subscribe. The moral of that story is not to compose while under the influence. This should be almost the same, with fewer spelling errors and some of the weirder paragraphs fixed up a bit.

Thirty hour days were hard.  Amelia was already exhausted and they hadn’t even made it to dinner time yet.  She wasn’t even surprised to find Tullk standing in the room holding her toe shoes.  The man kept turning up like a bad penny.

 

He looked at her.  “Are you OK?”

 

“Yeah.  Can I have my shoes please?”

 

“The Boss ran you off did he?” He held out the shoes.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it with you.”

 

“Would you let me take you to dinner?”

 

“This isn’t a good time.”

 

“Really?  If you want some time away from-“

 

“This isn't a good time.”

 

“Alright.  I’ll be across the hall, if you need anything.”

 

Amelia watched him go.  Then she sat on the couch and put on her shoes.

 

Yondu watched the whole thing with out saying a word.  Once Tullk was gone, he walked over to watch Amelia putting on her shoes.   “You coulda gone with him.”

 

“That wouldn’t have helped us at all.”

 

“It would have been easier.”

 

She shrugged.  “I don’t think I’m the kind of person who ever just does the easy thing.”

 

“Would whatever was happening on the couch have gone better if it was just one of us?”

 

“I don’t know.  Maybe?  You both want things from me and I feel out voted sometimes.”

 

Kraglin was sitting at the table.  “That’s not how it works-“

 

“Maybe.  But that’s how it feels.  I had a good day.  But I didn’t get any time alone at all.  Back on the ship, I can hide out in the med bay or find a space to clean by myself or even just put in my ear buds and play some music and ignore everyone.  Today … I didn’t get that.  There was always people around talking to me.  Wanting things from me.  And that is fine, up to a point.  

 

“Where this whole thing broke down wasn’t at the couch.  Although, that wasn’t good.  It was when I invited Yondu into the tub.  I shouldn’t have done that.  If I had just taken the decompression time, then maybe I would have made it though dinner and we could have had a nice night.”

 

Yondu watched her.  “What do we do now?”

 

“Honestly, I would like to get some groceries, cook myself dinner on the Rusalka, and go to sleep in my room there.  But it’s still on the Eclector and I don’t want to have to shuttle there.”

 

Kraglin asked, “Do you like to cook?”

 

“Yeah.  Sometimes.  But not on the scale Krss has to cook for.  I like cooking for myself.  It's relaxing. I collect bread recipes.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Why don’t you to go for dinner and you can bring me something afterwards?”

 

Yondu shook his head.   “I don’t like leaving you alone.  Krylor isn’t a safe place if you aren't a citizen.”

 

“Ok.  The crew keeps telling me that Tullk is weapon.  Both of you had talked about him like a guard dog.  So have have him guard me.  Just from the other side of the door.”

 

Yondu considered this.

 

“Or send me back to the ship.  Just leave me there, because I don’t want to have to go back and forth.”

 

“I like having you around….  What you want me to bring you to eat?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

“Don’t drown in the tub.”

 

He set the iPod on the table before he left. 

 

Amelia put in her ear buds and got out her book.  She curled up on the couch.

 

She was still there three hours later when the boys came back.  Yondu brought her a noodle soup with fresh vegetables.   He set it on the table next to the glass of wine he had poured hours ago.  He looked at Kraglin.  “I don’t want to wake her up, but she needs to eat.” 

 

“ _It’s Ok.  I want to eat too._ ”  Her voice was sleepy.  Barely awake.

 

“Well, then, come and get it.”

 

Amelia rolled off the couch and came to sit at the table.  “ _Smells good._ ”  She opened the package.  “ _I love ramen._ ”

 

“ ‘Melia?  You always talk about hating flying, but the last time you did fine.”

 

“ _It was Dave.  He’s a hell of a pilot.  No lurches, no sudden pressure changes. No ominous rattling._ ” She yawned.  “ _I’m only going to eat some of this, then I would like to go to sleep._ ”

 

Yondu nodded.  Kraglin headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

“You told told me you don’t wanna be held down.  When I was holding yur feet, I wasn’t thinking of that.  Wouldn’t have thought that would count.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “I wouldn’t have thought so either.  It was worse because I was naked.  I feel extra vulnerable with my clothes off.  But it helps that I know that you understand that.”

 

Yondu nodded.  She wasn't looking at him.  She was staring at her soup like it needed her full attention.  He understood that too.  “That thing I asked for in the tub,  holding you for Kraglin, that ain’t gonna happen, is it?”

 

“Not for a while.  But if it is important to you, I’ll think about it for a while until it gets less scary.”

 

“I don’t think it works that way.”

 

She shrugged.  “It isn't fast.  But in four months, I went from so scared of you I could barely talk to happily inviting you in yesterday afternoon.  You just need to give me those sorts of time lines, instead of asking for something kind of scary and hoping for it an hour later.”

 

“Worked at lunch.” he said with a smirk.

 

“Kraglin hasn’t been scary in a while and there was still a whole morning of negotiations for that to happen.”

 

“How’d he do by the way?  Dint really get a chance to ask, with one thing and another.”

 

“I don’t have any complaints.”

 

“That ain’t saying much.”

 

Here Amelia laughed.  She set down her sticks and laughed.

 

“Wut?”

 

“We had almost this exact same conversation last night at dinner.  The thing is, I’m not going to talk about either of you behind your backs.  And - fair warning here - I expect you both to do the same.  I’m not going off with Tullk to whinge about you scaring me.  If I have a problem with Kraglin I will talk to him about it, not you.  It’s just that sometimes it might take awhile for me to figure out what I want to say.”

 

“It took you almost a month to stop being mad at Tullk.  That’s a long time to hold a grudge in a crew this size.”

 

Amelia had some more soup while watching him for a moment.  “Yondu, I was mad at Tullk for a couple of hours.  Maybe a day.  It’s just that I decided that wasn’t the relationship I should concentrate on fixing.”  She gave him a pointed look.

 

“Oh!  Huh.”

 

“Plus, when Tullk makes me uncomfortable or afraid I tell him too.”

 

“When was that?”

 

“How is it that when you go all casual like that, I know you are up to something?  It’s fine.  I dealt with it.  And I’m not going to gossip about the crew with you.”

 

“That’s a stupid ass plan!  Beggin’ your pardon, ‘Melia, but it is.”  Kraglin was coming out of the bathroom, towelling off his hair.  “Sure, if the crew is giving you problems, you try to deal with it yurself, but you tell us so we can keep an eye on things.”

 

“If you try to tell me that Yondu wasn’t already keeping an eye on Tullk, I will flat out call bullshit.”

 

“Oh.  I missed that part.”

 

“You shaved again.”

 

“You like it?”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “Scruffy looks good on you.”

 

Yondu was watching this.  “Now who’s being overly casual?”

 

“I can’t ask him to put it back, Yondu.”

 

“Huh.” Kraglin said.  “Pete and Andrei both said Terran gir- women like it when you shave.”

 

“Well, don’t go growing a full beard on me or anything.  But I like the scruffy looking Kraglin.  Too much clean cut soldier doesn’t really work for me.”   Here she dropped her gaze and concentrated on her breathing for a moment.  Yondu reached over and rubbed her back.

 

“You need me to leave?” Kraglin asked cautiously.

 

“Nope.  Although that would be interesting, sending you out to the hallway in your underwear.  Good thing I’m not that much of a troll.” Amelia packed up the rest of the soup and put it in the chill chest.  Then she took a sip of the wine.  “Why shave anyway?”

 

Kraglin shrugged.  “I was gonna just make it a regular thing.  I was hoping not to scratch you.  If you wanted anything.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I ain’t asking for nothing.  I was just… being prepared.”

 

Yondu started to laugh.  Amelia blushed.  Kraglin frowned at the two of them.  “I don’t get the joke.”

 

Amelia didn’t say anything, but Yondu said, “You ain’t the only one who likes to be prepared.”

 

Amelia gulped down the last of her wine and went to brush her teeth and wash her hands and face.  She came out and stripped off her pants and crawled into bed.  Her bra never made it back on after her bath and this T-shirt was as good as any to sleep in.  She wiggled over to the middle of the bed and snuggled in.

 

“I could sleep on the couch, if you need.”

 

“Just come to bed, Kraglin.”

 

Yondu turned off the light and walked into the bathroom.  Kraglin got under the covers and Amelia took up her usual position, using his chest as a pillow.  She lay there really still for a long moment, then sat up, pulled off her top and chucked it on the floor.  Her panties followed a few seconds later.  “This isn't me promising anything.  I’m just getting used to the idea.”

 

“O…kay.  Want mine on or off?”

 

She didn’t answer for a while.  “Let’s just start with this.”

 

Kraglin kissed the top of her head. They heard the sound of the water to the tub turn on.  They just lay there for a while before Kraglin said, “ ‘Melia?  When the Capt’n said ‘ _spit shine’_   you know he weren’t really telling me to spit on you, right?  I would never do that!  He’d never ask me to.  We ain’t gonna treat you like that.  I jus’ wanna make sure you know that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Another moment passed.  The bath water stopped.

 

“You cold?  Need another blanket?”

 

“No.  But thank you.”

 

“OK.”  

 

Amelia started counting slowly under her breath. She made it to ‘seven - Mississippi’ when…

 

“Oh!  Um… that for me?”

 

She chuckled.  “It’s kinda sexy having a guy talk about respecting me and wanting to treat me right.”

 

“That weren’t why I said it.”

 

“I know.  That’s why it works.”

 

“Look, I don't wanna push you into anything you don't want.  It's ok to just stay like this.”

 

Amelia moaned a little and hugged him tighter. 

 

“Course, if you wan anything, jus tell me what to do. I can follow directions.”

 

“Would you kiss me a little?”

 

“Why don't you climb up here an kiss me?”

 

She did.  It was nice.  Kraglin put his hands on her waist.   That was nice too. Amelia rolled on to her side and propped herself up on her elbow.  She considered Kraglin. 

 

“Everything ok?”

 

“Yes, surprisingly.  You have this ‘I'm not scary totally, not threatening thing’ down to an art.”

 

“You have no idea how many years of practice he had to get that way.” Yondu called from the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“Come to bed, Yondu.”

 

“Not sure I wanna yet. I was enjoying the show.”

 

“Next time be more stealthy then, because shows over.”

 

“Would you wear your present for me?”

 

It took Amelia a moment to understand what he was talking about.  “Oh!  Yeah. Sure.”

 

He got it out of the closet and Amelia wiggled into the slip. It felt really nice against her skin. She settled back into bed. Yondu climbed in on her other side. “Can I check the fit?”

 

“If you're careful.”

 

Yondu didn't roll her onto her back, but he ran his hand over her back and he ass and up over her hip and then over her breasts, taking an extra moment to drag this thumb over the nipples. “Hmmm.  Not sure. Can I get a second opinion?”

 

“I don't needta.”

 

“It's ok if you want to.” Amelia assured him.

 

“ ‘Melia, I'm already hurting here.  I'm waiting for you to go to sleep so that I can-“

 

Her hands were suddenly at the waistband of his shorts.  “I'm sure I can help with that.”

 

“No,” Yondu said firmly, “you can't.”

 

“What?” Amelia was surprised. 

 

Kraglin explained. “We got to talkin’ over dinner.  ‘Bout what you said.  Guys not taking care of you and-  we decided it's gotta be a ladies first situation.”

 

Amelia sat up and wiggled around to glare at them. “You decided that without me?”

 

“Yup.” Yondu said “That thing you said about being outvoted, well this time you are.  It's ‘cuz we don't wanna be taking advantage.”

 

Amelia flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Her mind was racing.  “Yondu, please excuse us.  For at least an hour.”

 

“Wut?”

 

“I could put it to a vote, if you like.”

 

With bad grace, the Captain got up, got dressed and stormed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already written and just need a read through for continuity before posting.
> 
> Comments please!
> 
> Incidentally, did anyone actually read this the first time it was posted? Just trying to get a sense of who's out there and how long I have to take things down if I want to preview stuff.


	23. Taking Turns

Kraglin watched Yondu leave. “That's gonna be a problem later.” 

 

“Maybe. But you aren't the only one who's hurting and I don't think I can do this with him leering at me.”

 

Amelia suddenly had all of Kraglin's attention. “Whatcha need me to do?”

 

She wiggled out of the slip and pushed it under Yondu's pillow. “Just start at the top and work your way down and I promise I'll let you know if I need you to stop.”

 

“Capt’n said I wasn't supposed be leaning over top of you.”

 

Amelia growled in frustration.  “That was excellent advice. Now please ignore it for the next little while and we can renegotiate next time.  You are not him.”  She ran her hand down his chest and over his shorts.  His dick twitched under her hand. 

 

He caught her wrist.   “Umm.”

 

“Kraglin!’ she whined.

 

“I would just feel better if you were on top.”

 

Amelia crawled over and straddled him.  The insides of her thighs were slick.  “Fine.  But the person on top goes last.”  She kissed his neck and ran her hands over his chest.

 

“Um…” He repeated.   

 

“I’m good with my mouth if you are.”

 

Kraglin whimpered.  Then he hugged her close and flipped them over.

 

“You could have just said stop.” she said.

 

“You wanna stop?”

 

“No.”

 

“Me neither.”  Kraglin kissed her neck and her chest and licked her breasts.  His fingers teased one nipple while his lips kissed, sucked and eventually gently nipped at the other.  Amelia was breathing quite a bit faster.

 

Suddenly she was whimpering, begging in a language he didn’t understand.  He stopped and pulled away.  “ ‘Melia?  I don't know wut yur sayin’ “

 

She forced her eyes to focus on him and gasped, “ _More!_ ”

 

He let his hand trail over her body.  “ _Fingers?_ ”  He asked, “ _Or mouth?_ ”

 

“ _Both!  Please!_ ”  Amelia opened her legs and scrambled back so she was sitting up a little against the wall.

 

Kraglin cupped the side of her bent knee and nuzzled the inside of thigh. “Mmm.  You sure you miss the scruff?”

 

She whined a little, “ ’ _s nice_.”

 

Kraglin grinned and bit the inside of her thigh with lip covered teeth.  

 

She whimpered and her hips twitched.  “ _Are you just playing with me here?_ ”

 

“You smell good.  All clean and needy and woman. I want to enjoy this as long as I can.  Might not get another chance.”

 

Amelia pushed herself up a bit more, ready to comment on that, but completely forgot what she was going to say as Kraglin kissed the inside of her thigh and ran his fingers up her leg and over her folds.

 

“You still OK?”

 

She nodded.

 

He hunkered down on his elbows, slid his hands under her ass and pulled her hips up towards him.  Amelia slid down and wall and onto the mattress.  Kraglin licked a trail from mid thigh to her folds.  He nosed them apart, breathing in her smell.  She was almost dripping.  He gave her a careful lick. 

 

She makes a satisfied little sound that ends in a whimper when he doesn't continue.

 

_“Ladies first, then my turn, right?”_

 

_“Uh-huh.”_

 

He licks her some more.  Her hips shudder and twitch, trying to find some friction to grind against.  He lowers her to the mattress and slides and finger inside her, then rolls his hand palm up and curls his finger a little.  He licks at her clit while pumping with a still curled finger.

 

Amelia gasps.

 

Kraglin slides his hand away and when he brings it back, he has added a second finger.  Slides them in and doesn’t pump.   He’s pushing his hand hard against her opening and beckoning with his fingers while his tongue flutters over her clit.  Her legs try to spread themselves further as her hips rock up towards him.  

 

Her flavour is quite a bit sweeter now. This and little wordless mewling sounds she is making let Kraglin know she’s close.  There are occasional bitten off almost words in there too, like she is forcing herself not to say anything that could be misinterpreted. He’s going have to get her a safe word.

 

Her hands are suddenly there, stroking his hair and scalp as she writhes beneath him.

 

Kraglin pushes a little harder with his fingers and she cries out, curling her body towards him, pulling his face closer for a moment before shuddering and pushing him a way. He sits up a bit licking his lips and stilling his fingers as he feels her clenching around them.  

 

After the fluttering has stopped, he eases out the fingers of his right hand and slides in his left thumb instead, giving it a slow gentle wiggle.

 

She gives a little laugh.  “Your turn!”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Kraglin watches her carefully for a moment,  When her breathing has almost slowed to normal, he switches hands again.  Index and middle finger slide in while his right thumb gently circles her clit.  His left thumb goes to the little pucker of her ass and gently rubs matching circles there.

 

She makes a little grunt. but doesn’t pull away or tell him to stop.

 

“Spoiled for choice?” she asks.

 

He doesn’t say anything.  This is not the time to mention that the Captain had already called dibs and Kraglin was getting the hole the man can’t use without hurting them both.  Instead he just silently watches her face.  She holds eye contact for a moment before her eyelids are fluttering closed again.

 

“This feels a lot like my turn again.”

 

“Need me to stop?”

 

“No.  I think Yondu may have given you a false understanding of how many multiple orgasms are possible.  Or at least in my case.”

 

“I wanna ask for something and I want you relaxed when I ask.”

 

Her whole body tenses at that.  “What?”

 

He leans in and licks at her clit for a moment.  “Relax.”

 

She takes a couple of deep breaths, but she does.  Enough that her asshole is grabbing at his thumb little as he is stroking it.  He adds a little pressure and feels her tense.

 

“ ‘Melia?  Please?”  He asks before adding, “You can say no.”

 

She doesn’t actually say anything, but she catches his left wrist and holds it still for a moment as she lays there panting.

 

Kraglin keeps the slow slide of his fingers in and out of her cunt.

 

She takes deep breath and slides his thumb in herself, still holding his wrist so he doesn’t pump.

 

“ _Slide your other fingers, lick my clit, hold this hand still.”_ She is breathing really hard now _. “Please._ ”

 

Kraglin wants to call bullshit on Yondu’s claims that she took all of him yesterday.  Even with just a thumb in her ass, her cunt is squeezing his fingers tight enough that he’s worried he’s hurting her a bit.  If she had the Captian’s whole cock up her ass, everything else would have been squashed shut.

 

“ ‘Melia?  You OK?”

 

Nod.   “ _Tongue!  Please!_ ” she begs.

 

It only takes a couple of licks and her body is shuddering and clenching and he doesn’t dare move his hands for a long moment.  When she pushes his head away this time, he slides his right hand away slowly and gives her a moment.  “ _Still OK?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah.  But you may need to give me a moment before your turn_.”

 

He creeps his thumb out as slowly as he can.  She still whimpers a little as he does.

 

“ _Next time, real lube._ ”

 

“Yes ma’am.”  He’s watching her.  She hasn't actually opened her eyes yet.  “I’m gonna go wash my hands.” he says.  Not adding ‘and find a condom,’ because looking at her, he’s not sure he is going to get a turn.  Still, after he’s cleaned up a bit, he sets the condoms on the night stand (just in case) and crawls in next to her.

 

He would have been willing to bet that she was asleep, but she is pulling down his shorts, ignoring the spot in the front that is damp with precum.  He wiggles out of them then catches her for a moment, letting go as soon as she registers the touch.  “Got som’in I wanna ask first.”

 

She lays on her side down next to him, propping her head up on elbow.  “Oh!  And here I thought the big ask was if you could do that thing with your thumb.”

 

Kraglin shook his head.  “Som’ing harder for you than that.  I wan the Capt’n to watch my turn.”

 

Amelia froze.  She didn't say anything for a long moment.  “I could just about handle him sitting silently in the corner, but it all falls apart for me if he’s talking.  Making comments or touching me is right out.”

 

“How about touching me?”

 

Her whole body tensed.  Kraglin knew the answered and didn’t force her to say it.  “Maybe next time?” he asked.

 

She nodded.

 

Kraglin sent Yondu a text message:

\- find a seat in the corner and don’t say anything to interrupt the show.  you’re lucky i could get you a ticket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the muse.
> 
> because comments make the writing go


	24. The Noise Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... lemons?
> 
> So not beta read.

Yondu closed the door behind him.  Then he pulled out his tablet and leaned on the door, listening for sounds of distress.  To the outside viewer, he had the perfect, nonchalant facade of having just stepped out to check his messages without waking anyone.  On the inside he was worried he was just giving Kraglin enough time to get hisself in trouble.  Man was not smooth.

 

Mind you, Amelia was right, he had non-threatening down to an art.

 

He would never admit it, but he was fond of the little family Amelia was making for herself.  Weren’t som’ing he coulda done, but ….   fuck.  He couldn’t even complain ‘bout Kraglin fucking it up, when he almost kicked her outta bed months ago.

 

He was idly scrolling through work orders when a text message popped up.

 

Tullk: why are you standing in the hallway?

 

Yondu ignored it.

 

Tullk:  just because I want her doesn’t mean I want you to fuck this up.  What the Hel is going on?

 

And a few minutes later.

 

Tullk: Don’t make me come out there.  Because I will.

 

Yondu: she kicked me out so she can fuck Kraglin

 

He could hear Tullk laughing on the other side of the man’s door.  Yondu gritted his teeth together.

 

Tullk:  Well, isn't that why you kicked her out earlier?  Kraglin’s going to be walking funny tomorrow at this rate.

 

Yondu remembered something.

 

Yondu: she don’t want me talking bout her to the crew

 

Tullk: since when am I the crew?

 

Yondu:  Wut yu do that she needed to tell you off?

 

Tullk: What?  When?

 

Yondu: didn’t say.  only that if you made her afraid

 

Tullk: We sorted that out.  I wont do it again.

 

Yondu: WHAT DID YOU DO?

 

Tullk: She fell asleep at the desk in the medbay.  I moved her to a bed.  She didn’t like that.

 

Yondu: You shoulda known better

 

Tullk: Yes.  I should have.

 

Yondu:  You two OK now?

 

Tullk: Damned if I know.  I hope so.  She’s back calling me Bad Wolf again

 

Kraglin: find a seat in the corner and don’t say anything to interrupt the show.  you’re lucky i could get you a ticket

 

Yondu: I’m going back in.  Text me again before morning and I whistle you full of holes and dump you here

 

Tullk: No you won’t

 

Yondu turned on do not disturb and snuck into the room. The lights were off. He could still see well enough. He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't the two of them laying in bed watching him come in. He crept through the room and sat on the couch. Amelia was trying to track him in the dark. 

 

Kraglin caught her chin with a single finger and pulled her face to look at him. “Just concentrate on me, ok?”

 

She nodded. He kissed her. She started to turn to look at Yondu again. 

 

“ ‘ _Melia. It's my turn remember?_ ”

 

Yondu was pretty sure he was missing something there.  But whatever Kraglin was saying worked. She straddled the man and kissed his lips. Then his neck. Then his chest. And a trail leading downwards. 

 

“ _Any requests?_ ” She asked.

 

Kraglin handed her a condom.

 

Amelia tore open the packet.  “Oh!” She said in surprise.  “ _I like these textured ones!_ ”

 

“ _I’ll have to keep that in mind,_ ” Kraglin replied.

 

Yondu was sitting behind them.  So he didn’t see when Amelia popped the condom into her mouth, then fitted it onto Kraglin with her lips. That was a shame, Kraglin thought, the Capt’n would have loved that.

 

“ _Where you learn to do that?_ ”

 

“ _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ ”  She grinned up at him, then sucked him into her mouth and bobbed her head.

 

Kraglin groaned.  Her mouth felt amazing, but that wasn’t much of a show.  Yondu would want to see her cum.

 

Yondu could be stealthy when he wanted. Bastard figured out he was missing out and moved to one of the chairs at the table. Amelia was too busy to turn her head to track his movement.  

 

Kraglin was trying really hard to think of something else. Her mouth was hot and wet and she was doing something with her tongue and - oh gods!  He had just gotten off at lunch. He shouldn't be this needy yet.  

 

He wanted to grab her hair and just fuck her mouth. 

 

He knew better. 

 

He wanted to push her into the mattress and fuck her hard with Yondu's dick shoved all the way up his ass. 

 

Maybe someday. 

 

Moving slowly, his hand shaking a little. He reached down and stroked her cheek, then pushed on her cheekbone a little so she would stop to look at him. 

 

“Guhuh!” He said, intelligently. 

 

She gave him a smirk. “Need something?”

 

Kraglin nodded. He wiggled backwards and push himself sitting up with his back to the headboard.  Amelia gave him a predatory look and crawled up the bed to get him.  It made him breathe faster just watching her.   And if someone was whining, he would never admit it was him.

 

When she had crawled up so her head was once again level with his dick, she gave it a lick but didn’t take it back in her mouth.  He got his hands in her armpits and pulled her up a little.  She got the hint and straddled him.  He fisted the sheets and didn’t touch her at all as she got everything lined up and slowly lowered herself on to his cock.  He clenched his teeth and started mentally reciting the names of habitable planets with more than one star.

 

“Am I hurting you?”  Amelia sounded worried.

 

Yondu, damn his eyes, snorted.  “He aint gonna cum ’til you do.”

 

Amelia turned to look at him.  Kraglin cupped her cheek and turned her head so she was facing him, then slid his hand to cup her neck and leaned forward to press his forehead to hers.  He concentrated really hard and remembered how to say, “ _Please_.”

 

“I don’t know if I can, but if I do, you’re going to have to take over afterwards.  Understand?”

 

Kraglin nodded.

 

“You will need to be on top for that.”

 

Kraglin nodded again.

 

Yondu said something to object.  They both ignored him.  Amelia adjusted her hips so that her chest was tight to his, legs wrapped around his waist.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Then she started to rock, her nipples scraping over his chest, her clit grinding into his body.  There was barely any bounce, which gave him a moment to regain a little control.  It was short lived as she got more frantic and her body’s movements became involuntary, shaking and clenching around him.

 

She was gasping as she patted his shoulder.

 

Kraglin flipped them both forward, her legs still wrapped around him.  He hooked the left one over his shoulder and started to rut into her, hard.  Yondu was suddenly standing next to him and he didn’t even care.

 

Amelia screamed, her body curling up towards him, her nails biting into his shoulder, her cunt clenching around his dick like it was trying to squeeze every last drop out of him.

 

Kraglin didn’t even remember roaring as he came. 

 

But he certainly heard about it from the neighbours the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a not good week for me. It was really nice to go back and read some of the awesome comments I've gotten since I started posting. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to drop me a note.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who left kudos. My stats page says I have 899 of them across my work. That is amazing!
> 
> Feed the muse.
> 
> Only a few of chapters left in this work, I think.


	25. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [Let's Fork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11203092) first.

****Yondu was ready to yank Kraglin off Amelia as soon as they had tipped forward, but he would have had to pry her arms and legs off the man first.  That was interesting.  It gave him some pause about what he had missed.

 

They were both in his bed, pointed the wrong way around and in danger of getting stuck like that.  Easy enough to fix,  he just needed to give Kraglin a shove and-

 

No.  That was wrong.  What was it she had said?  Something like ‘I’m gonna sleep awhile and I need you still here when I wake up.’  Andrei had said something like that too.

 

O…kay…  

 

Step 1: Get naked.

Step 2, Shove Kraglin (Go clean up! Don’t want yur spunk al’o’er the place!”)

Step 3, Crawl into bed, on his own side

Step 4: Pull Amelia up and cuddle her

 

That seem to work just fine.

 

She mumbled something sleepy that ended with, “ _love you._ ”

 

Well, fuck.

 

Kraglin came back to bed after a quick scrub and crawled under the covers.  Amelia immediately curled up against him.

 

Fuck.

 

But that was how it worked, right?  Yondu spooned her.  She used Kraglin as a pillow.

 

Except lately, it was Kraglin takin’ care of her.  Kraglin got her time and space to play with herself.  Kraglin talked Yondu in to setting up a room for her after Andrei had set her up a room on the Rusalka. Yondu was pretty sure she didn't know about that yet…  Kraglin helped in the med bay during the recent outbreak.   Hell, he’s been there working with her during the mutiny.

 

He knew, KNEW, Kraglin wouldn’t steal from him… but… that didn’t mean the girl wouldn’t fall for the wrong guy.

 

Fuck.

 

They were only fucking because he had spent all morning thinking he was throwing his friend a bone.  She weren’t supposed to go and fall in love with the guy.

 

Yondu rolled over so his back was to her and hugged his pillow.  That’s when he found his present under if.  He brought it up to his face.  It barely smelled like her.  He crumpled it in a ball and threw it across the room.

 

It din’t matter.  Girl had her own room now.  She could damn well sleep in it.  She weren’t a puppy.  He shouldn't have kept her in his bed this long.

 

Yondu lay there thinking of petty things he could do to Kraglin when the man woke up.

 

Amelia started fussing in her sleep.

 

FUCK!  

 

No!  He was not going to do anything!  Not his god damn problem!  Let Kraglin lose sleep dealing with it.

 

He jumped as little fingers brushed his back.  Then froze as a small Terran spooned up behind him.

 

It has been more than thirty years since anyone had touched his back.  Well, more than the occasional back slap that he would maybe let someone get away with once,  Maybe.  The nerve ending were screaming with unfamiliar stimulation.  He tensed, but ignored her.  She pressed her face between his shoulder blades, her arm going around his waist.  Her breath on his back, starting with nervous little gasps, but quickly settling into a gentle sleeping pattern.

 

It wasn't horrible.

 

He wasn't sure how long they lay like that when Kraglin woke up.

 

“ ‘Melia!”  he whispered, “You can’t be touching the Capt’n like that, hon.  You gotta come back over here.”

 

The man must have touched her or something because suddenly she was hugging Yondu a lot tighter.  She moaned something in her sleep and smooshed her face hard into his back.  Right where Yondu’s dorsal fin wasn’t.

 

Yondu heard Kraglin gasp.

 

“Just leave her.  Go back to sleep.”

 

There was a moment of silence while Amelia’s quiet breathing was the only sound.

 

“Yes, Capt’n.”

 

——

 

Yondu woke to the camera flash.  He looked up to see a grinning Kraglin taking his picture.  He rocketed out of bed and tackled the man before he made it three steps away.  Amelia sat up, saw them wrestling on the floor, and muttered something derogatory about boys before rolling over and going back to sleep.

 

Yondu finally wrenched the tablet away from Kraglin and went to delete the picture.  It was him, asleep with his usual slightly pissed off expression.  With Amelia hugging him from behind, also asleep, totally relaxed, with a little happy smile on her face.

 

“Send me a copy, but if you ever show that to anyone-“

 

“I never would, Capt’n.”

 

“ _…m.. cold…._ ”

 

That was their cue to get back under the covers.

 

——

 

They woke from their tangle of limbs to the sound of someone pounding on the door.  Then Tullk bellowed, “Wounded incoming!”  Yondu and Kraglin were upright, wearing pants and armed before Amelia had barely even rolled over.

 

Yondu opened the door.  Amelia burrowed deeper under the covers.

 

“Get her up, get her dressed.  I’ll find a med kit.  Peter got himself stabbed this morning.  You shouldn’t have turned off your messenger.  Quill said he sent you a bunch before calling me.”

 

“Who stabbed the boy?”

 

“That girl from the store.  I’ll handle it.”

 

Tullk glanced around Yondu.  He got a quick eyeful of Amelia before Yondu leaned to the side.  “Go get that med kit and come back.”

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

——

 

Amelia frown up at Peter from where she was sewing up his side.  “And then she stabbed you with a fork?”

 

“Hey!  It’s not my fault! How was I supposed to know that Rajak girls think sleepovers equal marriage!”

 

Without even turning to look at the crowd of watching Ravagers, Amelia said, “Tullk Ul-zyn, come in here and pull up a chair.”

 

Tullk, who had been in the process of leaving froze. 

 

Still without looking, she added, “C’mon, humour me. Bad Wolf, sit!”

 

Someone in the crew snickered. “Stop it Brahl.  Moult is coming and I said I would help,  I didn't say I would be nice about it.”

 

Knix threw back his head and laughed at that. Brahl punched him. 

 

“Ok, little brother, time to fess up.” Amelia pulled the last suture tight, then threw down the needle driver. “Did you use condoms?”

 

“Hell, yes I used condoms!”

 

“Every time?  No little oops I'm going to find out about later?”

 

“Every time!  Some one knocked up my mom then skipped town. I wouldn't do that to another kid.”

 

“What about the other stuff?  Any exchange of fluids at all?”

 

“Umm…”

 

“Argh!  Peter!  You are getting the full disease panel!  Godsdamn it!  I should just be running the full work up on everyone every time we leave anywhere.”

 

“That include Kraglin?” Oblo asked with a smirk. “Sounded like he was having a good time last night.”  There was some general snickering. 

 

Amelia grabbed the mediscanner and shot Kraglin. It beeped.  “He's clean.” She announced, then pointed it at Oblo who froze as it beeped, then looked a little panicked as she asked, “Wanna share your results?”

 

“No, Doc! Sorry, Doc!”

 

“Good boy, now fuck off.”

 

Most of the audience fled.  Tullk stood up to leave. 

 

“I like Tiffy.  Peter should have taken two minutes to read up on her culture before following her home.  I don't want you harassing the poor girl.”

 

“People can't go around stabbing Ravagers and getting away with it. We take care of our own.”

 

“That's my sister in law you're talking about.”

 

Everyone stared at her. 

 

“What?  That is her understanding of this situation.”

 

“Why are you singling me out for this little chat?”

 

Amelia gave him a look. Tullk bowed his head and looked a little embarrassed. 

 

“Look, we can all just pretend this never happened.  Or Peter can go apologize. But I will be very unhappy with anyone who makes trouble for that woman.”  And with that Amelia packed up her stuff and went to wash her hands. 

 

Yondu waited until she was out of ear shot to ask, “She always talk to the boys like that?”

 

Tullk nodded, “Only when she’s on duty.  The Doc has no time for anyone’s bullshit.  Amelia from housekeeping has a lot less confidence.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Yondu considered this.  He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than I usually like to post. But it seemed like a natural flow with an reasonable stopping point.
> 
> My head cannon suggests: No one with as much swagger as Yondu has is actually that secure. Tullk, however, is. Which is why he doesn't need to put on a show.
> 
> It also just occurred to me that I really hope none of the people who play these characters ever searches for fan fiction about them. Tullk isn't getting a lot of love on AO3, yet (I had to build him a character tag in April when I first started writing him) and I don't really want Tommy Flanagan reading this. We are so off canon at this point.
> 
> Feed the muse.


	26. Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin may be a truth ninja, but this calls for a truth MASTER

Amelia came out of the bathroom to once again find a gaggle of Ravagers staring at her.   She sighed.  "What's on for today, Captain?"

 

"I gotta work.  You can't come with me.  You can either go back to the Eclector with Quill-"

 

"Hey!"

 

Yondu ignored him and continued, "-or you can run errands with Tullk today."

 

"If I go back to the Eclector, do I get to stay there?"

 

"For the day.  We're on the surface for a week.  Just 'cause I'm sending Quill to his room-"

 

"Oh for f-"

 

"-don't mean I wanna get rid of you."

 

"What kind of errands is Tullk running?"

 

"I'm restocking.  Food, weapons, what ever medical supplies you need."

 

Amelia frowned and looked at Yondu, "You are having me choose between two shuttle trips, which I hate, and restocking my department, which I would be happy to do myself.  What's the catch?"

 

"You and Tullk gotta play nice for the whole day."

 

Amelia narrowed her eyes.  "Which one of us are you expecting to be the problem?"

 

"You gonna do what he tells you?"

 

Amelia considered this.

 

After a few minutes, Yondu asked, "Well?"

 

"I'm thinking!"

 

Peter started to laugh, then whimpered and gripped his side.

 

Amelia scrubbed her face with her hands. _"Ugh.  Two shuttle trips but I get to take care of my patient.  Or not have to leave the surface, but Tullk gets a blank cheque to do what ever he wants.  Or make me do whatever he wants."_

 

_"No. Not whatever he wants.  But whatever he needs to keep you safe."_

 

_"Yondu, that is too much room for interpretation.  He could argue I would be safest staying in the room with out my clothes on so I don't end up over heating."_

 

 _"Hey, that sounds like fun!  Throw in some room service and I'll sign up for that!"_ Peter offered.

 

Yondy glared at him. 

 

Amelia frowned.  "Rajaks hunt in packs.  Don't you want to get off the surface before her brothers start looking for you?'

 

"Oh shit!  She has brothers?"

 

Tullk opened his mouth.  Amelia glared at him.  He closed it.

 

Without breaking eye contact she asked, "Can you keep your hands to yourself, Bad Wolf?"

 

"I would never-"

 

"What?  Touch me in my sleep?  Or trick me into riding you?"

 

"Whoa!  What did I miss?" Peter demanded.

 

"If I promise to explain when it's safe, will you follow orders if it isn't?"

 

"I have come to the conclusion that you and I  have very different ideas about what constitutes 'unsafe'."

 

Yondu interjected here, "That's why I would let him babysit you.  I trust that he won't take any chances."

 

Amelia bristled a little at the word babysit.  "OK.  So Peter REALLY needs to go back to the Eclector and read about Rajak culture," she said. "I am OK going for med supplies and groceries.  I am less happy about the ammo stores.  Is there room to negotiate being dropped back at the hotel before you go do that?"

 

Tullk nodded mildly, "If you like."

 

"Can we go for breakfast first?"

 

"I would be happy to take you for breakfast."  Tullk said.

 

Amelia tensed.  'Um... I'm going to need a minute."

 

Tullk just waited patiently.  Peter smacked him in the chest, "C'mon.  That's a hint for you and me to wait in the hallway."

 

"She didn't say that."

 

"Look, I may not know much about Rajak culture, but I understand Terran.  She's asking us to leave.  Politely."

 

As soon as the door closed, Amelia turned and hugged Yondu.  He startled and tensed. She stiffened too but didn't let go.  "I need to know we are OK."

 

Yondu frowned. "You want me to be OK?"

 

Now Amelia let go.  She took a couple of steps back and looked worried.  "I'm sorry I asked you to leave last night.  That was rude."

 

"Ain't bothered by that."

 

Kraglin cleared his throat. "You... uh... you ended up... touching his... back last night.  Smooshed right up against it and won't let me move you."

 

"That weren't so bad."

 

Amelia was looking increasingly nervous.  "Is this where I find out that all that time you spent telling me to make Kraglin happy was a test and I failed?"

 

Yondu didn't say anything.

 

"oh."

 

She sounded so small when she said that.  All the swagger of the medic just evaporated.

 

"That was a shit thing to do Captain."

 

"No." Amelia interjected,  "Sometimes knowing something and seeing it aren't the same thing.  And he flat out told me that he wasn't happy watching me dance with other men."  She took a deep breath.  "It's Ok.  It was something I thought you wanted.  It won't happen again."

 

Kraglin groaned.

 

Amelia gave him a shove. "Quit it!  I never would have done anything if he hadn't pushed me.  You don't get to complain because you got a one night stand.  I mean you are a nice guy and all, but I love him."

 

"What?" it was in stereo.

 

Amelia immediately got the deer in the headlight look.  

 

"Well... I mean..  Kraglin is a good listener but-."

 

"No!  Why you think you love me?" Yondu demanded.

 

"Um... you take care of me and try to make me happy and work hard to keep me safe and put up with a lot of weird baggage that I brought along."  She took a deep shakey breath.  "Look, I know it's just that you are a decent person and that you haven't ever said anything that would suggest you feel the same way, but ...  I'm OK if you don't love me back.  That doesn't change how I feel."

 

Kraglin started to snicker at the word decent.

 

"I don't love you!  I own you!  Remember that!"

 

Amelia was already looking at the floor but she flinched at that.  Then she whispered, "yes, captain."

 

Kraglin stopped snickering.  " 'Melia?  Why don't you put on yur boots an' meet us in the hallway."

 

Amelia nodded and went to find her shoes and socks.

 

Kraglin hauled Yondu out into the hallway and said.  "Girl says she loves him-"

 

"Don't be telling the-"

 

"- and he says, 'I don't love you, I own you."

 

Peter groaned.  Tullk smacked that back of Yondu's head.  Yondu glared at him.

 

"What?  I'm about the only one who can, Boss.  And it's what you need right now."

 

"Quill can take her back to the ship."

 

"You two take her for breakfast.  We'll catch up."  And with that, Tullk Ul-Zyn hustled Yondu Udonta into the room across the hall.

 

When the door was closed Yondu turned on Tullk.  "She don't love me.  She just ... bonded with her owner.  Ain't the same thing.  Even if she thinks it feels that way."

 

Tullk rolled his eyes.  "That isn't the part that I have a problem with.  If you don't love her, then sell her to me."

 

"What?"

 

"I let you go first.  Just like you asked.  Hell, I let Kraglin go first.  You don't love her?  Fine.  I do.  Sell her to me."

 

"No!"

 

"Why not?  If she is just a trinket you collected, you should sell her while you have an offer on the table.  I'm bargaining at a disadvantage since I already told you I love her."

 

"I ain't gonna sell her!"

 

"She loves you.  You don't give a shit about her-"

 

"I din't say that!"

 

"You reminded her she is a thing not a person.  You know exactly what that feels like and you did it anyway.  Obviously, you don't care if you hurt her."

 

"I need a medic!"

 

"Nope!  You didn't know she was a medic when you bought her.  Besides, I wouldn't leave, so you would still have a medic."

 

"She don't love you!"

 

"She will.  It's just her bonding with her owner, right?"

 

Yondu didn't say anything for a long moment.  "I hate you."

 

"Maybe.  But if you want to keep her that badly, you should really think about why."

 

——

 

Breakfast was tense.  Yondu was scowling like the whole world had offended him.  Amelia kept her head down and didn’t say much of anything the whole time.  She had tried to just order coffee.  Yondu had snapped and ordered her eggs.  Peter was still refusing to eat egg pie.

 

Amelia politely declined to try his waffle.

 

Tullk wondered if she was adopting Yondu’s food issues.  He watched carefully and felt reasonably good about how many calories she had.  He would need to find her some pain meds, though.  She wasn’t injured, but … he was pretty sure this morning’s fresh smell of pain wasn’t just from the bad shoes any more.

 

He really wanted to ask for details, but he definitely knew better.

 

Boss was an idiot.  After Stakar turned his back, Yondu had decided he was unworthy of love.   He only put up with Kraglin because the man was discreet and was very clear that they were only using each other as masturbation alternatives.  What a load of tosh!  You don't spend more than fifteen years with someone just for the sex.  

 

The instant Yondu’s plate was empty, he bolted, dragging Kraglin with him.

 

Once he was gone, Peter was able to talk Amelia into trying the waffle.

 

Tullk leaned back and sipped his coffee.  “Why did you not try it earlier?”

 

“I didn’t want to make Yondu uncomfortable.”

 

“Why bother?” Peter asked.  “He was mean to you this morning.”

 

“Yeah.  But I hurt him too and now I’m trying to deescalate things.  If everyone concentrates on getting even, you never actually move past anything.”

 

“What did you do to hurt the big blue bastard?”  Peter asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter.  It was stupid and I knew better.  I just … misunderstood the situation.”

 

“I don’t think telling him you love him is stupid.”  Peter said.  “It’s just that Yondu is f- messed up.”

 

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.”

 

Someone with bright yellow skin walked past the restaurant.  Peter ducked.  Tullk chuckled.  “We should really get you back to the ship.”

 

——

 

As Amelia was watching Peter’s shuttle take off, Tullk turned to her and said, “Rajak’s don’t actually hunt in packs.”

 

“I know.  I took two minutes to read the encyclopedia about them before dinner that night.  Peter needs to learn to do even just a tiny bit of research.  What if she was a parasitical humanoid, like the Ranx?”

 

Tullk looked at her, then threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short than I have been aiming for, but...
> 
> Love me anyway?
> 
> Feed the muse


	27. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this all ready to post last night, when something happened and gmail ate it.
> 
> So, this is the rewrite and I will flat out say, I don't like it as much as my first try. 
> 
> Warning: angst ahead.

Tullk was surprised Amelia could haggle.  Maybe he shouldn’t have been, but he was.  She was really good at it.  He was sure she would call it ‘negotiations’ or something, but the bottom line was they ended up paying less for the medical gear than Tullk was expecting.  And she got the suppliers to throw in some freebees.

 

He had no idea what the free stuff did, but she seemed really quite pleased with herself.

 

Medical supplies done, it was time for lunch.

 

“What do you want to eat?” he asked.

 

“I’m not the right person to ask that.  I don’t even know what kinds of things there are available.  Something new, that is safe for Terrans.”

 

Tullk frowned.  “Pete is picky.  He won’t eat most exoskeletons.  Or eggs with stuff mixed in.  Or anything with too much veg.”

 

Amelia’s eyes lit up at that one.  “I would love to have something with fresh veg!  I am so tired of frozen then cooked.”  Then she hesitated.  “Sorry.  I just remembered… I shouldn’t be asking the carnivore to find me a vegetarian option.”

 

“I’m not a strict carnivore, Doc.  I’ll find you something.”

 

Tullk took Amelia to an open air market.    They shopped the stalls, picking out fresh and seasonal fruit and veg.  Everything smelled really good, but some of the colours were not what Amelia was used to for fruit.  There was something chalky white with grey speckles that looked more like an egg than a fruit.  It smelled a bit like a pineapple.  Amelia wasn't too sure about that, but Tullk insisted they would be good.  Eventually, their basket was full and Tullk took her back to the hotel.  

 

She sat.  He cooked.  

 

His room was less than half the size of Yondu's.  It didn't have a bathtub, but it did have a tiny kitchenette.   He asked her questions about what extra's they had gotten from the medical supply vendors.  Some of it went over his head, but mostly he was just so impressed at how confidently she could speak about something that was brand new four months ago.

 

When he mentioned that, she laughed. "I already had a background in the field.  Plus if you study hard for ten hours a day everyday for three months and you can pick up a lot.  All this gear would be the sort of thing reserved to high end research facilities.  The kind of stuff that I used to dream about working on back home.  Here it's entry level garbage that the sellers are just happy to get rid off."

 

Tullk put the plate in front of her.  It was a salad topped with grilled strips of meat and a sauce made from what Sam Vimes would have called BCB's, or burnt crunchy bits.    Amelia was impressed. 

 

"This is really good. Where did you learn to cook?"

 

Tullk looked a little cagey about that. "My late wife taught me."

 

Amelia gave him a sympathetic look.  "I'm so sorry."

 

"It was a long time ago."

 

They ate in silence for a while. Finally Tullk asked. "Are you alright?"

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Fair enough.  I'm not pushing you for details. I just want to know if you need anything.  Let's face it. Yondu is an emotionally constipated idiot.  He will hurt you by accident and not know how to fix it.  If there is anything I can do to help...  He's more relaxed since you got here.  I don't want to let him wreck it."

 

"It isn't his fault.  He has always been really clear about what he expects and I overstepped.”

 

“Kraglin said you told Yondu that you love him.”

 

As he watched, Amelia’s body language just shut down.  “Kraglin has a big mouth.”

 

“Maybe.   But you need someone to talk to.  I miss when that was me.”

 

Amelia relaxed a little. “It was an accident.  It kind of just slipped out and as soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn’t have.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“It isn’t really part of his vocabulary.  Then he asked me why, and all the things I said…” Amelia stopped an shook her head.

 

“What?”

 

Amelia sighed.  Tullk watched her force herself into the Doc persona.  “All the things I love are just a good man being a responsible slave owner.  After he explained that he doesn’t love me…  I can see that he is just taking care of his things.  The same as dusting those like trinkets and keeping them safe so they don’t break during take off and landings.” She makes a point of not being upset by what she was saying.  “I made a mistake.  I need to just get past that and move on.”

 

He watched her for a long moment.  She had stopped eating by now.  “At some point, you are going to need to take a moment, have a good cry and get it out of your system before you have to face the rest of the crew.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “At some point.”

 

“Finish your lunch.  We have a grocery order to fill.

 

——

 

Grocery shopping was not exciting at all.  They basically took their list to  the docks.  Placed an order and arranged delivery to the Eclector.

 

Tullk took Amelia for tea and biscuits then back to his hotel room.  

 

“I’m going shopping for ammo.  You should really have a nap.  I’m booby trapping the door, so no one can get it,  Don’t try to leave.”

 

Amelia wasn’t totally happy with that.  “What if I need something?”

 

“Call Kraglin.”

 

Then he left.  Amelia didn’t point out that she didn’t have a phone.  There wasn’t anything to do in Tullk’s room.  She didn’t have her book or anything to knit and she couldn't see a vid player.  She ended up sitting on floor, hugging her knees.  She had a good cry, before leaning against the bed and dozing off.

 

There was a knock at the door. Amelia sat up.  There was another one.  Then the door opened a crack.  “Can I come in?”

 

She relaxed.  “It’s your room.”

 

“Yes.  But I promised to be polite.”

 

“Come on in Bad Wolf.”

 

He did.  “You don’t often use my real name.”

 

Amelia ducked her head.  Tullk felt a little sick.  “I can hear that there are more complicated sounds in it.  But I don’t know how to make them.  It feels less awkward using the nick name than knowing I am mispronouncing your name every time I try to say it.”  She took a deep breath.  “I can stop if it bothers you.”

 

“It’s fine.  How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.  What’s next?”

 

Tullk frowned a little.  “I don't have anything else to do before I deliver you to Yondu in a couple of hours.  I would like you to sleep,  but I’m pretty sure that isn’t an order you would accept from me.”

 

“You don't need a nap.”

 

“No.  But you do.  I could leave again.”

 

Amelia shook her head.

 

“I have paperwork to do.  Would you be able to sleep with me in the room?”

 

Amelia shrugged.  She went and sat on the couch.  

 

Tullk pulled out a device and set himself up at the counter.  He had been hoping she would sleep in the bed so the sheets would smell nice that night.  He absolutely knew better than to say that.  Instead he went with, “Bed’s more comfortable.”

 

Amelia ignored him.

 

——

 

Yondu had been in a foul mood all day.  Kraglin was going to let that pass for two reasons:

 

1: It help negotiations with these particular cilents if the Captain was extra fierce

 

and

 

B: The man just got a talkin’ to by Tullk.  Ugh.  Man could get you thinking in the right way, but he weren’t nice about it.

 

But they were meeting the crew for dinner and drinks and Kraglin din’t want the bastard being all shouty at ‘Melia and makin’ it worse.

 

“What you gonna do, Capt’n?”

 

“ ‘Bout what?”

  

Kraglin gave him a look.  

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“You don’t wanner any more, I’ll buy-“ Kraglin stopped as Yondu’s implant lit up.”

 

“Tullk already said that.”

 

“Oh.”  Kraglin considered this.  “You gonna sell her?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok.”  Kraglin thought about this for a while.  “Whatcha gonna do…  ‘bout what she said?”

 

“I already did it.”

 

Kraglin frowned.  “Yeah, Captain.  That was kinda mean.”  He knew better than to suggest Yondu apologize, but he thought it would be better if that happened.

 

“She’ll get over it.”

 

“What you said?  Or being in love?”

 

Yondu ignored him.

 

Amelia didn’t sit next to him at dinner that night.  That was a first, but he was kinda expecting her to be mad.  Except she didn’t look mad.  She looked broken.  She kept her head down.  She didn’t look at him.  Her whole posture was submissive. 

 

The boys noticed. At first they tried to tease her about it.  She just ignored them.  It was a lot less fun, when she stopped eating and wiped her face where she was trying not to cry.

 

Tullk rubbed her back.  Zvi whispered, “You ok?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re crying.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Someone hurt you?”  Czar rumbled.

 

“No.  It’s fine.”

 

The Badoon frowned.  “It don’t look fine.”

 

“I … misunderstood how things work.  My mistake was explained to me.  I know better now.  I’m just embarrassed that I got it wrong in the first place.”

 

“Hmm.”  Czar did not look satisfied with that answer.

 

Amelia made eye contact and dared him to comment further.  Czar-doon looked at her face and let it drop, but he looked at Yondu, who frowned.  Czar ignored him.  He pushed his plate towards her.  “You can have my mushrooms, if you want them Doc.”

 

“Thank you, Czar.”

 

“You want to go dancing?  Always cheers Quill up.”

 

“No thank you.  He’s back on the ship.  I don’t have anyone to dance with.”

 

“I’ld dance with you.  Got that Terran dance all figured out now.”

 

“Maybe not the best time.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Oblo was watching this.  “We could take you drinking, Doc.  Always cheers Andrei up.”

 

That made Amelia laugh, but it wasn’t a happy laugh.  “I don't think indulging in alcoholism is going to help with this one.  But thanks for the offer.”

 

Amelia was either watching her plate or watching the person who was speaking to her.  She was ignoring both Yondu and Kraglin.  Yondu was scowling at Amelia.  Tullk was watching Yondu.

 

“It will be alright, Doc.”  Tullk said pulling her close.

 

Amelia leaned on him for a moment.  He rubbed her arm while holding eye contact with Yondu.  She sat up to finish eating and glanced over at Yondu for a moment, saw his murder face and dropped her gaze to her lap again. “Umm… if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find the ladies room.”

 

Yondu stood up and followed her.  He missed her going in but he caught her coming out and pulled her aside.  “You don’t love me,” he said, “it just feels like that ‘cause I own you.”

 

“Yes, Captain.” she kept her eyes down.

 

“Don’t matter, I ain’t exactly loveable.”

 

Amelia started to say something, but stopped.

 

“Go on, call me a stupid cunt, it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“No, Captain.”

 

Yondu just watched her for a moment.  She couldn’t even look at him.  He sighed.  “Go eat.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Yondu knew she was hitting someone’s kinks with that bull shit.  But not his.  Not like this, anyway.  He caught her arm again as she walked past.  _“What are you doing?”_  

 

_“I’m trying to get my head around being property.  You are right. You own me. I have to remember that.”_

 

_“Yur mad I din’t say it back.”_

 

_“I’m mad that I said it in the first place.  One of the very first conversations you ever had with me was you telling me that when you are a slave, it’s just meaningless sex.  Then what do I do?  I stop paying attention to that and mess up.  My fault.  And you know what?  You are right! This is probably is just Stockholm syndrome.  But it feels real and I am so messed up.”_   As Yondu watched, she pulled herself together a little.  Still not looking at him she said.  “ _I understand that I don’t get to ask for things.  I would like to go back to the Eclector for the rest of our stay here._ ”

 

Yondu nodded.  “No.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

“Now, come back to the table and eat your dinner.”

 

After dinner, they went for drinks.  Turns out, you don’t even need a happy Terran around to have an electric slide dance party.  And watching thirty heavily armed Ravagers move in prefect synchronization was still impressive for the local ladies.  Or gentlemen, individual tastes varied.  

 

Amelia drank water.  Yondu watched her.  There wasn't anything the boys were doing that made her smile.  She just sat there glaring at her water like she was wishing it was stronger.  He offered to buy her a real drink. She politely declined.

 

Eventually he got tired of looking at her sorry face and announced he was going back to the hotel.  On his way out the door, Kraglin quietly whispered, “ _I’m going to sleep across tonight, Captain.”_

 

Yondu just grunted.  Ravager law said you could only proposition down the food chain.  He couldn’t order Kraglin to come with him. 

 

When they got back to the room.  Amelia washed her hands and face and brushed her teeth.  Then Yondu did the same.  When he came out she was curled up on the couch.

 

“You need something rubbed?”

 

She stiffened.  “I just thought that it would be better … less confusing if I slept on the couch.”

 

“You can sleep in the bed if you want.”

 

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.  Are you telling me to get into the bed?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok.” She once again had to force herself to relax. “Good night, Captain.”

 

“Good night, Amelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would normally say Feed the Muse, but I'm not totally happy with how this came out the second time around.
> 
> But if you have a title suggestion for this Chapter, I would love to hear it.


	28. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are Ravagers. Everyone is working and angle. Amelia is just caught in the middle.

 

Yondu had a hard time getting to sleep that night.  Three months of sleeping three people in a bed and suddenly he had the whole thing to himself.  It felt too big.   This was stupid!  He was pretty sure Amelia wasn’t sleeping on the couch either.  Girl should just get over it and come back to bed.  Fuck.  What did she expect?  He told her he weren’t no teddy bear.

 

It took him a while to fall asleep.  This is likely why he missed the first part of her nightmare.  He woke to the sound of her sobbing.  He sat up and thought about how to handle that. Then she shrieked and fell off the couch. 

 

“Ow.”

 

That got him out of bed. He knelt on the floor and pulled her into his lap. “Where you hurt?”

 

She looked around for a moment, then hugged him tight, buried her face in his neck and sobbed. 

 

He rubbed her back. “It's ok.  I got ya.”

 

After a minute or two she quieted down and whispered, “I’m sorry.”  As she crawled out of his lap.

 

“It’s OK.” he said, relieved that they could put this all behind them and just get back to the way things were.

 

“I can't keep doing this.  It’s not fair that I wake you up at night.”

 

Wait, what? “You need me.  I don’t mind.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “You take really good care of me.”

 

Yondu smiled, “Can’t have my medic too tired to work, now can I?”

 

“When we get off planet, I should start sleeping in my room.”

 

That didn’t sound good. “Who said it was going to be your room?”

 

“What?  My room on The Rusalka.  You won’t lose sleep because of me and I won’t get confused.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t keep doing this, Captain.  I know you are just taking care of your crew, but having you cuddle me after night mares …  I’m an idiot.  I love you even if I’m just a pet.  And this… you getting up in the night… it feels like you love me back.  And you have been very clear that isn’t what is happening.  I’m sorry, but that is just fucking with my head.  It’s my issue, not your fault, but I can’t keep doing this.  If I sleep in the Rusalka-“

 

“There won’t be anyone to sit up with you when you can’t sleep,” he objected

 

“-there are pressure doors.  I won’t wake anyone up with my bad dreams.  I should learn to deal with this on my own anyway.” And with that, Amelia climbed back on to the couch.  “Thank you for checking on me, Captain.  You should get some sleep.”

 

Yondu considered her for a moment.  “You need me to tell you I love you so we can just go back to the way things were?”

 

That was the wrong thing to say, Amelia cringed.  “You have never lied to me before.  Please don’t start with that one, Captain.  It would be really unfair.”

 

Yondu just stared at her, unsure what to say next.  He had been hoping she would say yes, then he could say it and move on.  Instead, he was pretty sure he just made things worse.

 

“I know, stupid sentimental garbage, right?  Useless waste of space Terrans.” She rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch, her back towards him.  “I’ll try not to bother you anymore tonight, Captain.  I’m sorry I woke you up.

 

Yondu huffed and flung himself back into bed.  “What’s with this Captain, bull shit?  I have a name.”

 

“I’m trying to be professional.  No one else calls you by name.  Except Peter.  And I’m not your kid.”

 

“He ain’t my kid neither.  He’s cargo.”

 

She didn’t say anything to that.

 

——

 

Breakfast the next morning was very interesting.  Doc looked like she hadn’t slept and the boys were fussing over her.  Good boys.  Maybe they had learned something after all. Who’da thought Ravagers could be trained to act like that?  

 

She smelled upset, still hurting a bit, exhausted, but mostly in emotional distress.  Boss was getting careless.  She was trying to keep her eyes front, but when she blinked, it was real slow.

 

Tullk asked her, “Are you OK, Doc?”

 

“ _Peachy_.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m fine.  It’s just an extra coffee day.”

 

Tullk nodded.  “We are just waiting for everything to be delivered at this point.  Then we have to get some of it installed.  Two days left and we’ll be back travelling.”

 

Amelia nodded and sipped her coffee.  “Where is everyone else?”

 

“Well, if they got their jobs done, most of them go whoring.  Dave will have gone off to be a nudist on some back water planet.  We won’t see him for a month or so now.”

 

“What about you?  What are you going to do for the couple of days?”

 

“What I always do, try to take care of my pack.”

 

Amelia snorted. “How’s that working for you?”

 

Tullk grinned, “Well, one of the puppies just crapped on the floor and then tracked his shit all over the place.”

 

Amelia frowned, “Does that make me the puppy, or the floor?”

 

Tullk stopped grinning.  “I’m sorry, Doc, you are one of the unfortunate people wearing the shitty puppy prints.  Boss has issues.  I’m going to try to get it sorted but this is going to hurt for a while.  You just take care of you and let me worry about the other stuff.”

 

——

 

Yondu felt hung over.  What kind of bull shit was that?  He weren’t drinking last night!  Fuck!  All the head ache none of the fun.  God damn it!  He shouldn’t be losing sleep over a piece of tail!  Send the medic to the sick bay and find a House and ….

 

Terrans like to pretend they are monogamous.  She didn't care about him whoring around before he took an interest… but now he had.  Still….  she din’t want him no more.  but…  If he found som'on else…  would she just get it like Kraglin?  Or would he be detonating the ship he was standing on?

 

Tullk came over and sat down.  “If you send her back to the Eclector, you won’t have to look at her sad face for two whole days.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That will give her plenty of time to get all of her stuff out of you room, and clean the sheets.  It will be like she was never there.  You can just pretend this never happened.  Get on with your life.  It’ll be for the best, really.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Tullk laughed.  “See?  Thirty years from now, she’ll be the one saying that to you.”

 

Yondu whistled the arrow through the jack ass a few times and watched Tullk’s lifeless corpse fall to the floor.  Amelia screamed and ran forward.  Kraglin caught her around the middle and spun slightly with the force of redirecting her.  She crumpled to the floor; Kraglin sat down with her, still holding her tightly.  She looked at Tullk, then up at him in horror.

 

“It’s Ok. ‘Melia?  It’s Ok.  Shush.  It will be fine.”  Kraglin was trying to be comforting but the girl was wide eyed and panicking.  The crew had never seen that.  They were looking upset.

 

Fuck.  This trick had better work.

 

Tullk’s body arched off the floor as he gasped a lungful of air. The crew just ignored him and went back to their food.  Yondu breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Pulling himself shakily upright, Tullk laughed at Yondu.  Then he noticed Amelia, tears streaming down her face.  “Aw! Doc!  You do care.”

 

She clawed her way out of Kraglin’s grasp and ran her hands over Tullk’s chest.

 

“Easy there.  I’m a bit messy.  I’m fine, but it does leave blood stains on the clothes.”

 

She hugged him tight.  “ _Jesus Christ, Bad Wolf, you scared me!_ ”

 

“Once more, in Common, Doc.”

 

Amelia took a couple of breaths then pushed off his chest and gave him a shove.  “You scared me, asshole!  I didn’t know you could do that!” Then she looked at her blood covered hands and suddenly her face was a bit sick.

 

“Yeah.  Come on then, lets go wash up.”

 

“Leave her.” Yondu ordered.

 

Tullk came over and leaned in close to Yondu’s ear before whispering, “I clean up my messes.  Besides, what are you going to do?  Make her watch you kill me again?  We all gave you space when we thought she was yours, but if you don’t actually want her anymore…”

 

“She’s mine.”

 

“Is she?  No one complained when they thought she was content in your bed.  You start hurting her for real, how do you think these boys will take that?  Crew who trusted you when you said this wasn’t just so you could have a fuck toy?  These boys she fought hard to save during the mutiny.  Who she lost sleep over during the parasite out break.  They are loyal to her too.  You start hurting her too much or too long…  Well, I would think long and hard about how they will take that.  Kids don’t like it when mommy and daddy fight.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

In a regular, conversational voice Tullk said, “I’ll just take her to get cleaned up, then. Shall I?”

 

 

——

 

“What you have to understand is, Yondu running me through like that, it’s about the equivalent of him smacking anyone else.  We all know it isn’t going to make a difference.” Tullk made some tea in his room’s kitchenette.

 

Amelia frowned, “How does it not make a difference?”

 

“Odin has decreed that I shall not die.” He poured her a cup and brought it to the tiny table where she was sitting.

 

“You expect me to believe that you pissed of a mythical being and were cursed with unending life?”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated that that.” Tullk sat down and leaned back in his chair.  “Most people don’t see it as a curse.”

 

“Your wife died.  How many friends have you lost?  What happens if your ship explodes?  Or you fall into a volcano?  Unending life could quite easily become unending suffering.  Or unending loneliness.” Amelia shivered.  “Are there at least more of you?  Some one else you can spend forever with?”

 

Tullk took a swig of his drink.  “No.  I was part of a pack.  Twelve brothers from the same gene line.  But in the battle where I almost died.  They did.  All of them.”

 

“I am so sorry.”

 

“It happens.  Soldiers go to war.  Soldiers die.”

 

“Seems like you are doing OK with the survivor’s guilt.”

 

“I’ve had some time to work through it.  Boss… he only ever works through his issues as much as he needs for the moment.  That’s why you are getting stuck with the fall out.  There is the distinct possibility that you are the only person who has ever told him you love him.”

 

Amelia scoffed at that.  “Oh come on!  He’s a fully grown man!  How do you expect me to believe that?”

 

“He was a slave for twenty years.  And not they way you are.  He was a battle slave for the Kree army.  Front line cannon folder and comfort boy all rolled into one.  He wouldn’t speak at all when Andrei and I found him.  That was thirty years ago.  We used to be part of a bigger Ravager family.  Then Yondu started taking jobs transporting kids to their father.  Some big mucky muck had been sewing his wild oats and wanted to collect all his bastards.  The head Ravager, Stakar Ogord, got pissed off that we were trafficking children.  Turns out the guy was killing them.  Peter doesn’t know, but that’s why Yondu kept him.  

 

“We move around enough that the jack ass won’t be able to find him while he’s with us.  But that also means any relationships we have are either with each other or of the … um… pay by the hour variety. 

 

“Stakar was like a father to Yondu.  Called him son.  Treated him like a person. When we were banished, it broke Yondu a little and the bits that were left got really hard.  Watching him with you… that was something nice.”

 

Amelia considered this.   “Not so nice that you didn’t call second.”

 

Tullk sighed.  “You are young.  I can see you spending the next five, maybe ten years with Yondu.  Hopefully, parting as friends.  Then, maybe…  I don’t know.  You take care of my family.  You kept them alive.   You are helping my friend.  You just assume everyone is a person. I like all of that.  I can wait forever for you to need me.”

 

“Ok.  So how does getting stabbed help with your plan?”

 

“Easy.  I can see he loves you. I’m just pushing the boss a little to force him to admit it.”

 

Amelia snorted dismissively.  “Ha!  Nope.  I read the book, saw the movie, that man is Just Not That Into Me.”

 

“We’ll see.  In the mean time, you should have a nap before lunch.”

 

——

 

Yondu tried to tell  himself that if Amelia was happy with Tullk, well…  he had gone first.  She was clearly no longer happy with him.  He would be OK with Tullk taking her.

 

It was a lie he couldn’t quite bring himself to swallow.

 

Fuck.

 

Tullk didn’t take her to get cleaned up and bring her right back. Yondu sat in his room with the door ajar, cleaning his gear.  Ears straining to hear when they let Tullk’s room.  She was in there all morning.  When they finally left, Tullk was taking her to lunch.

 

That was a long time to be alone in a room with the girl.  Maybe she had moved on.  She was still in love with him last night.

 

That was before she'd seen him kill a man.

 

God damn it!  He was playing right into Tullk's seduction plans, weren't he? Trust that conniving bastard to have planned this whole thing out months ago!  Yondu was good at the long con, but only because he had learned from the best. 

 

Ok.  So maybe some small -tiny- part of this was possibly in some vague theoretical way partially his fault. 

 

He needed to fix it. 

 

He had no idea how. 

 

Fuck. He was going to need to do something that right stuck in his craw.

 

Yondu Udonta was going to need to ask for help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, hijinx ensue. 
> 
> Feed the muse


	29. Poetry and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu takes crew advice to win back Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have been up sooner, but I needed to make a few small edits to add in the cone of shame.

Yondu surveyed his troops.  They were a ragged and lack luster bunch.  Kraglin wasn't too happy to be there.  Czar, well he and Yondu had a lot of respect for each other, but were both slightly uneasy in the other's presence.  Winch looked bored, Zvi was dorking around on a hand held electronic device. Andrei was here despite the girl thinking he was pretty much useless with women.  Tam was watching him and blinking slowly. Hell, he'd even got Pete back for the occasion.

 

He shouldn't have run off Dave.

 

"I have a problem."  He announced.  "I need your help to fix it."

 

Winch sat up a little straighter.  Zvi barely glanced up.

 

"This is about 'Melia, ain't it?"

 

That got Zvi's attention. "What's wrong with the Doc?"

 

"She pissed because she told the Captin she lurved him and he was an asshole about it." Kraglin did jazz hands as he said 'lurved.'

 

"Shit, Yondu!" Quill exclaimed, "You haven't apologized yet?”

 

“I ain’t gonna apologize!  She should apologize for making things all weird!”

 

His crew exchanged A Look.

 

“What?” Yondu demanded.

 

Pete pinched the bridge of his nose.  Andrei looked at the ceiling.  Kraglin said, “What you need to do is: you go to her.  You tell her you’re an ijit.  That you are sorry you hurt her feelings.  That you love her, you were just too fucked up to say it at the time.”

 

“I ain’t doing that!  How do I trick her into taking me back?”

 

Kraglin threw his hands in the air and started to leave.

 

“Wait!  What kinda friend are you to walk out when I need your help?”

 

“I gave you help. Try it, then talk to me about the next thing.”

 

“Where you goin’?”

 

“You mean, Kraglin, is you going to warn Amelia that I am trying to trick her into forgetting that I have my head shoved so far up my ass, I’m the fucking inspiration for the gol-darn infinity sign?  Then, no, no I is not.  But some one had better buy that girl -woman- a drink, cuz this is gonna go real bad.”

 

The other suggestions went like this:

 

Peter: buy her some flowers and chocolates in a heart shaped box and take her to the fair and win her a stuffed animal, then go dancing and tell her she is the bast girl in the universe.

 

Winch: Wait for her hormones to change.  It will sort itself out.

 

Czar: *Shrug*  Damned if I know.  Slaying your enemies in front of her didn’t seem to work.

 

Andrei: write her some poetry, ply her with vodka, brag about your exploits 

 

Zvi: What Kraglin said.  But with more grovelling.  Maybe over supper at a nice restaurant.

 

Tam: You are already building her a pretty room, just go with that

 

Yondu decided they were no help, but that Andrei’s idea was about the only practical one.  The thing is, he din’t write poetry.  Maybe he could steal some instead.

 

——

 

Amelia was frowning at him.  “You wrote this?”

 

“Yup.  Fir you.”

 

“Yon- Captain, how much had you had to drink?”

 

“ “brught you vodka.  Frommmmm Andrei.  Hadta try it out fir-er-st,  Wrote you a poem.”

 

“Uh, huh.  You wrote me this lovely poem, in English no less.”

 

“Yup.  I did that.”

 

“You forgot to remove the line at the bottom with someone else’s name.”

 

“No! I didn’t!  I remembered!”

 

“Oh.  Good.   It’s a good thing you didn’t, you know pick a FAMOUS poem or anything.”

 

“Wut?”

 

“Well, because If you just took, for example, Shakespeare’s Sonnet 98 and just replaced the word April with the word Amelia, someone might notice.”

 

“I din’t do that.  Also made him a girl.”

 

“Oh, well done.”

 

——

 

This time Yondu was hung over when he woke up.  There wasn’t anyone around, but the girl had left him a bottle of that anti-hangover drink and there was a pain med patch stuck to his wrist.

 

So much for Andrei’s idea.  Time to try Pete’s.

 

——

 

“Captain, what are you doing?  You should be in bed.”

 

“I went to the gardens.  I got you some flowers.  From Terra.”

 

Amelia danced out of the way.  “Yup.  Those are from Terra.  I would recognize them anywhere.”

 

“They’re pretty, huh?”

 

“Um.. small white flowers, three green leaves.  How is your skin feeling?”

 

“Now that you mention it, it’s a little itchy.  Why?”

 

“Oh.  No reason.  Umm… you may want to wash your hands before you touch anything and we should try to find you an anti-histamine.”

 

——

 

“Umm… Doc?”

 

“Yea, Czar?”

 

“How long does the Captain have to where that plastic cone thing?”

 

“Just until the rash goes down and he isn't infectious any more.”

 

“Only, the boys are laughing at him a bit. Sorta quiet, behind his back like.”

 

“Probably the safest place to do it.   Just make sure to remind him not to scratch.  We don’t want him to pop those blisters.”

 

“Sure thing, Doc.”

 

“Thank you, Czar.”

 

——

 

Yondu adjusted his cone and tried not to scratch at the blisters on his hands.  Amelia had insisted that he needed to wear the damn thing to distract him from the itching and to remind him not to pick at his hands.  He really wanted to call bull shit, but Andrei had backed her up that if he scratched, the wounds would get infected.

 

Quill, was more sympathetic, having gotten poison oak on his legs as a kid.  He didn’t remember the cone, but Amelia said that was because he was too little to remember that part.  It… sounded plausible.  At any rate, she had his hands bandaged up and was changing the dressings regular.  Keeping him in anti-itch cream and what not.

 

They were 40 hours off Krylor.  Time to try Tam’s suggestion.

 

“Amelia?  I need to show you something.”

 

She looked little nervous.  “Ok.”  she said warily.

 

He lead her through the corridors on a reasonably long hike on the seventeenth floor.  Eventually, he stopped. 

 

She looked at him.  

 

“Go on, open the door.  It won’t take my palm print.  Not with them all taped up, anyways.”

 

Amelia frowned and opened the door.  “Wow.  It looks good.  I mean I had fun picking out the furniture and all, but it is really nice now that it is finally finished.”

 

Yondu sighed.  “I want you sleeping in my bed.   But I don’t want to make you sick.  C’mon.  Push there.”  He indicated the circle on the floor.  Amelia did, ducking to avoid the staircase.  “Go on.  Have a look.”

 

Amelia carefully climbed the stairs.   “It’s the med bay!”  She said in surprise.

 

“Yeah.  So when you are stuck here over night, you don’t have to sleep in the patient beds.”

 

She hurried down the stairs.  “Thank you, Captain!  It’s lovely.”

 

“Yeah, well, the bed is bigger.  I was hoping you would share with me and Kraglin.  But I kinda cocked that up.  I want you to have it anyway.  Tullk is a good man.  He’ll treat you right.”

 

Amelia just looked at him.  “I’m not sleeping with Tullk.”

 

“I ain’t happy about it.  But it … It’s gotta be your choice.”

 

“Thank you but, I’m not sleeping with Tullk.”

 

Yondu just looked at her with no sign of comprehension.  “But he loves you.  He told me.”

 

“Maybe.  He hasn’t told me that.  I do, however, know that he cares an awful lot about you.”

 

“Nah.  I’m just his boss.”

 

Amelia just looked at him.  “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally become his family?”

 

“Wut?  Listen.  I want you sleeping with me.  You can always come back to my room.  But… I want you to be happy and safe and … if I can’t make you those things…. well… I want you to have em anyway.”

 

“Huh. _Are you saying that my happiness is important to you?”_

 

 _“Well, sure.”_ Yondu rubbed absentmindedly at his hand.  Amelia caught his fingers and held them still.

 

_“Would you say that my happiness is essential to your happiness?”_

 

Yondu frowned.  “Is this some sorta test?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“Yeah,  sure.  Makes me sad when you’re sad too.  So what?”

 

“I just find that interesting, that’s all.”

 

Yondu went to scratch his arm.  

 

Amelia caught his hand again.  “It doesn’t seem like the cone is working.”

 

Yondu stuffed his hands in his pockets.  His clothes all smelled funny.  Girl had insisted he strip and wash everything he had been wearing when he went flower picking.  His scarf had shrunk a bit, but was still good.  He would have to be more careful with it.

 

“It’s fine. I can do it.”

 

“Yondu-”

 

It may have been the first time she had called him by name since their… since whatever happened.  He tried to concentrate on what she was saying not on how itchy he was.

 

“- if you want me to be happy, why did you say that about not loving me, just owning me?”

 

“Don’t know.  You make me stupid sometimes.  It was just … I weren’t expecting that.  I wasn’t expecting you to say it to Kraglin either.”

 

Amelia frowned.  “When did I say it to Kraglin?”

 

“After you let me watch you.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Yeah.  You did.  You was a fucked out and almost asleep and told him you love him.”

 

Amelia was still frowning.  “Wait.   You mean after you sent him off to get cleaned up.  When you got me sorted out and cuddled me up and I was on your chest, breathing your smell and Kraglin wasn't even in the room to over hear me.  When I first told you that I love you…. you thought I was talking to Kraglin?”

 

Yondu froze as his brain shorted out.  “But…. You just fucked him!”

 

“Yeah.  Because you spent all god damn day telling me to.  Then I even fought against my inherent dislike of being watched to LET YOU WATCH because you wanted that too.  Then I tell you I love you, twice and you completely dumped me.”  She was mad now.  He didn't remember seeing her mad like this before.  She growled and scrubbed her face and glared at him.

 

“You are such an Asshole!” She stormed off in a huff and Yondu stood there stunned for a moment.

 

“Wait!  You’re going the wrong way!”

 

“You are right.”  She came back.  “This is my room, yeah?  Get out.”

 

Fuck!  Fuck!  Ok, time to try Kraglin’s advice.

 

“I am an ijit.  I don’t know what to do when you say you love me.  I never had that before.  I’m a mess and this is all my fault and I messed up and I’m sorry and I don’t know how to fix it.  Please forgive me.  I never wanted to hurt you.” He paused for breath.  “And please don’t tell Kraglin that he was right.  Bastard will never let me live it down.”

 

Amelia stared at him.  “Why couldn’t you have said that at the time?  Or the next day?  Why let me spend days feeling like garbage?”

 

Yondu gritted his teeth, “I ain’t good at admitting I’m wrong.  Feels like being weak.  Ain’t exactly a survival strategy ‘round here.”

 

“Yondu, a major part of having a relationship with someone is having a safe place to let your guard down.  Do you really think I would kick you out of bed for… what?  Taking care of me?  That’s how you got me in the first place.  And I swear to god, if you say that, no, you got me through spending money, I will have to slap you as hard as I can and give you the silent treatment for a week.”

 

Yondu just stood there silent for a moment.   “If I’m weak, you won't want me.  You need someone strong to take care of you.”

 

“Oh my god!  Yondu!  Have you even met our family?  None of us have to do this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poison oak was already written. I liked the idea of the cone of shame, so I added it in a vague way.


	30. About Those Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after Chapter 29. Amelia understands how Poison Oak works, Yondu does not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick post on the run.

 

“Our family?” Yondu asked, rubbing the back of his neck where the cone was getting uncomfortable.  “You mean, you and me and Kraglin?”

 

“And Peter, and Winch and Zvi and Czar, Horuz, Tullk, Andrei, Dave, Brahl, Knix, and the other four who I can’t figure out which is which, and Tam.  Plus all the junior crew who help out.  We are all in this together.”

 

“That ain’t family.  That’s just crew”

 

”What’s the difference?”

 

Yondu opened his mouth so give a snappy and sarcastic reply and realized he didn't have one.  “Huh.” was the best he could come up with.  “You don’t mean the whole crew, but the ones who… “

 

“Help out.  The ones where we take care of each other. It’s still not everyone, but I’m working on it.”

 

“There are over three hundred people on this ship, you think you can make them all family?’

 

“I don’t know.  But I’m going to try.   Might be worth shuffling the crew a little to make it work.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Is Kraglin still pissed at you?”

 

“Yeah.  You?”

 

“We’re OK.  He took me for drinks and we talked everything over.  I don’t want to get in the way when he was here first.”

 

“You tell him that?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“What he say?”

 

“You mean after he stopped laughing?  He said that you and him had your own thing.  He and I had to figure our relationship ourselves instead of letting you define it or defining it around you.”

 

“Kraglin said that?”

 

“Well, I’m paraphrasing.  How do I get you to stop picking at your hands?”

 

“They itch.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  “At this rate, I should just take off the cone and find those handcuffs.”

 

Yondu was suddenly paying really close attention.  

 

Amelia however was heading up the stairs.  “Come on.  We’ll try an different anti-itch cream.”

 

Yondu tried to get his train of thought back on track, but… Amelia going up the stairs meant that her ass was going up those stairs and the girl could wear a pair of leather pants in a way that made Yondu’s too tight.  Plus he had been too scared of transferring the blisters on his hands to his dick to take care of things himself and neither of his partners were happy with him just now.

 

When he made up the stairs, he looked around.  He couldn't remember the place ever being this clean.  Amelia was putting on a pair of disposable gloves.  She insisted on wearing them when treating his hands.  Girl had ordered a couple cases of the things.  That was a little archaic.  Most medics just used the spray on hand sealant.  Amelia would sometimes use that, but she said it was important to her that everyone know she was changing gloves and washing her hands between patients.  In fact she had bought a few different colours so she would noticeably have different gloves between people.

 

Yondu whimpered a little as she peeled off the bandages.

 

“Ugh!  I think these are still getting worse!  I have no idea how long this is going to last, Yondu.  In Terrans it get worse for a few days but is generally healed up in around 12.  The part that worries me is that occasionally, it can take a month to get better.  And I have no idea what to expect from your species.”

 

Yondu watched as she gently dabbed goo on the worst of the blisters.

 

“I….appreciate you ….  takin’ care of that, for me.  And …  being careful instead of just pokin’ at me or leaving it.”

 

Amelia looked at him like she was considering how to take that.  Finally she said, “You’re welcome.”

 

She went back to work.  That was the thing.  Even when she was so upset she couldn’t look at him, she had still taken care of his hands.  She had talked him through how to clean the infection off his clothes and how to wash up to get rid of most of it.  She hadn’t told him he was an idiot for breaking into the botanical gardens to steal, well, poison as it turned out.

 

He watched her for a while.  “You forgive me?”

 

“I haven't decided yet.  I’m getting the impression that you getting jealous is going to be an ongoing problem for us.  That feels more than a little unfair.”

 

“I … will try not to be.”

 

“When did you start planning that room for me?”

 

“On Kallu when I found out you already had a room on the Rusalka.  But you wanting to… take care of yourself lit a fire under my ass to actually do it.”

 

“Is that any better?” she asked.

 

He frowned then realized she was taking about his hands.  He thought about it.  “Less itch, not all better.  When they are all better… think we might ever get to the point where I could…. where you might want to spend the night in my cabin again?  It’s just that I got used to having you around.”

 

“Are you trying to say you miss me?”

 

“No!”

 

“Ok.”  She got out the gauze and started wrapping his right hand.

 

“Fine.  I might miss you a little.  Just cause you are warm is all.”

 

“I’ll see if I can find you a heated blanket.”

 

“Now you is just bein’ difficult.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “I’m trying to reward positive behaviour.  You talk about how you are feeling.  I believe you.  I am just tired of trying to read your mind.  I honestly don’t know how Kraglin did it all these years.”

 

“Yeah well, he stores it all up, then loses it on me every once in a while.”

 

“And you two are happy with how that works?”

 

Yondu frowned.  “Sure.  He never said different.”

 

Amelia just shook her head.  “Except for all those times where he just loses it, you mean?”

 

“What?”

 

“Give me your other hand.”  He did. “Look, all I’m saying is that in the, what .. month?  that I have sort of maybe thought about you in a sexual way, we have had two major emotional roller coast events.  Both around you seeing me having fun with other men after you encouraged me to do so.  It would be easier if we just… try to be professional.”

 

“What’s the harder?”

 

“You have to actually talk honestly with me.  Not dodge the question then blame me for asking it.”

 

“I don’t lie to you!”

 

Amelia seemed to be on the fence about that.   “That’s not really the same as being honest.  You said you got used to having me around.  Is that you asking me to come back to your room?”

 

“No.” Yondu said it firmly, but he hesitated as Amelia pressed her lips together and concentrated on wrapping his hands. “I don't wanna get this skin poison on ya.  After it’s safe…  Yeah…  I want you back in my bed.  BUT I’m the Captain and Ravagers only proposition up the chain of command.  I ain’t gonna tell you you gotta.”

 

“But you just gave me my own bed.”

 

“Yeah…  well… It ain’t exactly your choice if the other option is the floor or Andrei.”

 

“I get along with Andrei, as long as gender politics don’t come up.  And fortunately, they don’t very often.”  She finished wrapping his other hand.  “Done.”

 

“What’s next?”

 

“Well, you see if the new medicine helps and we change the bandages again in another 15 hours.”

 

“I meant about you and me.”

 

“I don’t know.  I would suggest we need to come up with a plan.  I would also suggest that Kraglin should be part of that discussion, so if he is still mad at you, you should go fix that.”

 

“What if I don’t wanna?”

 

Amelia peeled off the gloves and went to wash her hands.  “Then maybe we wait a few years until I can understand you with out a behavioural interpreter.”

 

——

 

“Then what did he say?”  Kraglin asked.

 

“Nothing.  He just glared at me and left.”  Amelia took a sip of her drink.  “Next time we are on a planet, I’m getting you to help me stock my liquor cabinet.  If that man is going to drive me to drink, I should at least buy my own.”

 

Kraglin laughed.  “I’m not sure one shot with mix after supper counts as ‘driving you to drink,’ ‘Melia.”

 

Amelia shrugged.  “This is surprisingly gin like.  It’s a lot better than the kind of beer Yondu drinks.”

 

Kraglin gave her a long look.  “You have no idea how unusual it was for him to offer you one.  First time I ever seen him do that for a newbie.”

 

Amelia rubbed at the scar on her arm.  What with one thing and another, she had never gotten it fixed. “He did a decent enough job of sewing me up though.  For a lay person.  Better than Andrei at any rate.”

 

Kraglin pulled up his shirt, revealing the kind of abs Amelia normally associated with long distance runners but also a six inch scar along his ribs.  “Only other time I ever seen him sew up a person.  Usually it’s just repairs to his coat.”

 

“Huh.”  Amelia took another sip of her drink.  “What do you think of all of this?”

 

“Well, I’m surprised it took you this long to ask me that, for one thing.  Also, I hope you take him back.  He’s a lot less pissy he’s with you.  You’d be stupid to do it though.  He’s going to be an on going problem.”  Kraglin finished his drink and poured himself another one.  “It aint that I want this hair do, it’s just that I keep rippin’ out the sides every time the Captain decides he’s going meddle in with people.”

 

Amelia laughed.  “Sure.”

 

“Seriously, though.  You’re good for him.  I just can’t always says he’s good for you.”

 

“What about you?  You good for me?”

 

Kraglin grinned. “Nope!  Not a chance.  I ain’t got that kinda patience.”

 

Amelia laughed leaned over and gave Kraglin a shove with her shoulder.

 

——

 

Kraglin was on the bridge talking repair rotations with Winch when Yondu stormed in.  The Captain was clearly in a foul mood and promptly started cursing out the crew man who what working the nav seat.  Wyn gave Kraglin a pleading look.

 

Ignoring that Yondu's protective cone now said 'Tullk was here' in the back, Kraglin asked, “Captain?  Can I get a hand with these repair orders?”

 

“Sort em out yourself!”

 

“Sure thing, Captain.  As long as I have authorization to access the ship accounts, I’ll manage just fine.”  

 

Yondu turned and grabbed Kraglin by the sleeve and hustled him out into the hall way.  _“What the hell?”_

 

“ _Yeah, Captain.  What’s your problem?   Why you yelling at him?  He just doin’ his job._ ”

 

“ _My problem is the sorta thing I would normally just take care of mysellf, but I’m worried about this skin poison spreading to my nethers._ ”

 

Kraglin had seen the blisters.  He winced.

 

“ _Right.  You see what I’m saying?  And I can’t go asking the medic for help and you’re still mad at me.  Girl says it could be a months before my hands heal up.  In the mean time, things are starting to back up.”_

 

_“You gotta talk to ‘Melia.”_

 

Yondu shook his head.

 

“ _Sure, cuz flooding your pants next time you see her bend over is better, right?_ ”

 

_“How the hell am I supposed to have that conversation?”_

 

_——_

 

“Yondu wants to know if he jerks off will the blisters spread to his dick?”

 

Amelia looked up from what she was doing and stared, first at Kraglin who was looking nervous, then at Yondu who was still wearing the now slightly defaced cone of shame and scowling at the far wall.  She burst out laughing.  It wasn’t a girlie giggle or a snort, it was a full belly laugh and it stuck around for a moment until tears ran down her cheeks.  She sat down and wiped her face and tried to pull herself together.

 

“No," she gasped, "but you won’t want the friction or cum on your palms.”

 

Yondu gritted his teeth and stood to leave.

 

Amelia turned to Kraglin, “Are you going to help with that then?”

 

Kraglin grinned.  “Are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the muse
> 
> Also, thanks to Fuchs-Marinchen for the fan art, the awesome recommendation and the graffiti suggestion
> 
> http://fuchs-marinchen.tumblr.com/post/162909180867/ok-so-today-one-of-my-most-favorite-fanfic


	31. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together to solve Yondu's problem: the set up

“Yondu!  Wait!” Amelia called

 

“So you can laugh at me some more?”

 

“No!  Because this is an excellent opportunity for an honest and open discussion about sex.”

 

“Whaddaya mean?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Are you wanting someone who will just be a masturbation sleeve or is it fair for that person to get some help from someone else?”

 

Yondu locked the door to the med bay before asking, “What you thinking of?”

 

“I can’t cum from anal penetration alone and I seem to recall Kraglin needed a… what did you call it?”

 

“A reach around,” Kraglin supplied.

 

“I’m not offering to be the filling in the sandwich-“

 

Kraglin interrupted, “You ain’t ready to be the filling.  I ain’t wanting to be hurting you like that.  But we could try that thing he suggested in the bath tub.”

 

Amelia turned to look at Kraglin.

 

“Well, he won’t he holding your knees.  Or not very tight.  His dick can find its own way in.  And… well… you taste good.  I bet the patient beds would bend for that.”

 

Amelia blushed. “ _Are you asking me to put my feet up and let you play doctor?”_

 

_“If you like.  Or I would be just as happy laying you back on the bed and eating you out with my ass in the air.”_

 

Yondu hadn't said much of anything yet, but at this point he groaned a little. 

 

Amelia and Kraglin turned to look at him at that. “Are you expressing a preference or just having problems over there?” Amelia asked. 

 

“I'm tryin’ to decide if you two is pissed off enough to just be messing with me now.”

 

They both stared at him.  “We do this,” Kraglin asked, “you gonna be mean to ‘Melia afterwards?”

 

“I never wants to be mean to her.  It just sorta happens.”

 

“Is you gonna man up and say sorry afterwards?”

 

Yondu hesitated for a moment. “Yeah.  I can do that.”

 

Amelia cleared her throat. “Sorry is nice, but better communication so we don't end up there in the first place would be better.   Speaking of which, do you have a preference?  Do you want to be the middle?”

 

Kraglin looked at the ceiling.

 

“You remember trying to hide in your head when I got too scary?”  Yondu asked.

 

Amelia nodded.

 

Kraglin got upset.  “When he scare you like that?”

 

“It’s fine.” Amelia said, “We dealt with it.”

 

Yondu waited until Amelia was looking at him.  “She blanked when I was leaning over her.  Just like I do when people get behind me when I’m naked.”

 

“The surprising thing was when you curled up behind him and he was OK.”  Kraglin said.  “Or maybe not.  He was pretty fucked up the next day.”

 

“I don’t remember that.”

 

Yondu gritted his teeth.  “Kraglin got pictures.”

 

Amelia laughed.  Then she leaned forward, pulled down the cone and kissed him.  Yondu was surprised but was happy to kiss her back.  His hands came up to snake around her waist, but as soon as his finger tips brush her clothes, he’s snatching them away.

 

“You sure I can’t make you sick?  This hurts.  Don’t want that for you.  Not ‘cuz of me.”

 

Amelia just cocked her head and looked at him.

 

“When I brought the plant, you said you couldn’t touch my hands or my clothes with out getting infected too.”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”  Amelia hesitated, suddenly feeling guilty for the cone of shame. “It isn't a disease.  It’s the oil from the plant.  It clings to your skin and to your clothes and that’s the part that can stick around and get someone else.  

 

“That part is over. I hope.  What I’m watching for now is you popping those blisters and the broken skin getting infected.”

 

Yondu and Kraglin were both staring at her.  Kraglin cleared his throat, “You HOPE?”

 

“Yeah.  He washed his hands and his clothes and I contained the plants.  I believe we are safe.”

 

They both looked skeptical.  Amelia decided it wasn’t exactly lying to the patient. It was just explaining so he could understand.  “That bandages will keep it from spreading, if you missed some.”  The both relaxed.  Amelia did not roll her eyes, but it was hard.  “Not in my room, though.  Would you host, Yondu?”

 

Yondu watched her.  “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Amelia narrowed her eyes.  “You are right.  I don't have to.”  Then she just watched him.  “Do you want me to?”

 

Kraglin put his hand on her shoulder.  “It don’t work that way.  You can ask a ranking officer for stuff and they can say yes or no.  But they can’t ask or say they want stuff or hint that they want you to ask them.  Cuts down on the rape complaints.  He ain’t sayin’ stop.  Or that he don’t want it.  He just don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

 

Yondu nodded.  “ ‘specially since you don’t like me just now.”

 

“You are still an idiot.”

 

“Can I be your idiot?”

 

Amelia remembered the time he bought her a girlie drink and smiled.  “You do pay attention.  Some of the time.” She took a moment to think about everything. “So…  Understanding that I may not agree, what do you want, Yondu?”

 

He considered this.  “I want to wear those cuffs like you suggested, instead of this flarking piece of plastic. I want to watch you strip naked.  I want you to fall to pieces on my tongue.”

 

Amelia’s heart rate jumped and she tried to keep her voice even.  “That doesn’t actually help with your problem.”

 

“Get you all relaxed, then Kraglin can take over while I'm inside you, if he wants.”

 

 “I haven’t actually offered up my ass yet.”

 

Yondu looked away.

 

Kraglin asked,”Were you OK after the last time?”

 

“Yondu was fine. That thing with the fingers stung a little.”

 

“What ‘thing with the fingers’?” Yondu growled.

 

Amelia shook her head.  “It doesn’t really matter.  I’m not ready to be the filling.  If you and Kraglin can sort yourselves out.  I would be willing to help him out after you are done.”

 

Kraglin asked, “You be OK on the bottom with me in the middle?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.  I expect I will find out when we get there.”

 

Kraglin nodded.  “ 'cuse me a mo.”  Then he left the med bay.  

 

Yondu waited until Kraglin was gone.  “Want you.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “I need the talking part.  The bit where you tell me why you are freaking out.  I am getting frustrated because I keep telling you that and you don’t get it.  Kraglin does.  Tullk does.  Hell, Andrei who is like the slightly embarrassing grandfather that turns up at Terran family gatherings is better at talking to me than you are.”

 

Yondu nodded.  “What was the thing with the fingers?”

 

“Still you wanting me to talk instead of you talking.”  Amelia went back to her desk and turned back to what ever she was working on when they came in.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you and it sounds like Kraglin hurt you and that pisses me off.”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “Men seem to have an endless fascination about how stretchy female openings are.  The answer, in my case, seems to be two fingers, but not three.”

 

Yondu’s brain shorted out.  “Want you.” he said.  Then, “Please.”

 

“I’m covered in _hospital_ ick.  I need to get cleaned up and into some different clothes. I’ll see you in-“ she looked at the clock, “-a third of an hour?”

 

“Ok.” Yondu said.  Then he added, “Kraglin’s up to something, but I’ll wait for you.”

 

“You don’t have to.  I’m ok joining the party already in progress if you are.”

 

——

 

Amelia used the not totally private shower in the med bay, then put on her comfortable Terran clothes.  Med bay to the bridge was easy and Yondu’s room was directly two levels below that.

 

The door still opened to her palm.  For some reason, that surprised her. It has been a few days and several solar systems since she slept in Yondu’s bed.  It seemed wrong that he hadn’t just changed the locks. 

 

It was dark inside.  Pretty much the exact low light setting the room had the time Kraglin had found her crying by the window.  “ _Hello_?”

 

“ _C’mon in, ‘Melia.  Lock the door, if you don’t mind.  We’re playing a game.”_ Kraglin called.

 

She did.  _“Is Yondu here yet?”_   The chair that was usually near the dresser was pulled out to by the table.  Looking around, this room was a lot bigger than her room below the med bay, but there was a lot more furniture in it too.

 

“ _He’s a little tied up at the moment_.”  Kraglin said, coming out from the back of the room.

 

Amelia nodded.  _“I’ll go.  It feels weird being here with out him.”_

 

Kraglin leered.  “ _Oh, he’s here.  He’s just tied up.”_ He lead her to the back half of the room.  There she saw Yondu stripped naked and kneeling back on his heels, in the staircase circle with his hands cuffed behind him, his dick fully extended and laying on his legs like a prize winning carrot at a fair.

 

Amelia frowned.  She ignored Kraglin and focused on Yondu.  “Did you agree to that?”

 

Yondu nodded.

 

“This is stupid, Kraglin.” Amelia said.  “I want him to talk more, not less. I wore those cuffs for weeks.  I need you to take them off.”

 

“I agreed to this.” Yondu said.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m letting you control the situation.  And I’m still not convinced that I should be touching you until my hands heal.”

 

“So… If I want to fuck Kraglin every way I can think of, then leave with out ever touching you…”

 

Yondu closed his eyes. “You are allowed to do that.”

 

“What are the rules of this game?”

 

“What ever you want.” Kraglin said, “but every time he comes before you tell him to, you get to take one of the trinkets when you go.”

 

Amelia looked around the cluttered room.  _“First of all, those are shitty rules.  Everyone gets to say no or I turn around and leave right now.  Second, would he even notice if there is one missing?”_

 

Ignoring the second part, Kraglin said, _“You want a safe word.”_

 

Amelia rolled her eyes.  _“Sure.  How about we go with No and Stop?  Also, this is stupid because if we are playing non-con, we should have come up with a plan ahead of time instead of just winging it.”_

 

 _“This isn’t non con.”_ Yondu said.  _“This is me trusting you.  I will say if I don’t want something.”_

 

_“Will you say if you DO want something?”_

 

_“I want you to take off you clothes.”_

 

Amelia tensed. _“I want Kraglin to take off the cuffs.  If you want to hold your hands behind your back, I can live with that, but…  The naked and cuffed is…  It was horrible and I don’t want that for you.”_

 

Kraglin shook his head.  “It ain’t like that for him. He ain’t happy, we stop.  He gets real angry he can still whistle.  This is… a game.”

 

Yondu watched her for a moment.  “She asks for something, we do it.  She wants the cuffs off.”  It was interesting.  Her posture relaxed a little as soon as they were off.

 

“Kraglin, could I have those and the key, please?”  She took it from him, then cuffed his left hand.

 

Kraglin was surprised but gave her a cocky grin.

 

Then she folded the cuff in half and put the other one on his left wrist too.  She took the key and added it to the chain with the coins from Dave.  “OK. I need a moment.  Kraglin, would you go sit next to Yondu, please.”  Then she sat on the bed, took a big breath, blew it out slowly.  “For future reference, NEVER just spring something like this on me again…. “ She paused and rubbed the back of her neck. “OK.  There was a box of sex toys around here somewhere.  Can someone please tell me where that is?”

 

Kraglin started to stand up.

 

“No!  Just tell me where it is, please.”

 

“There’s a drawer under the bed.”

 

“Thank you.” Amelia dug it out.  She pulled out the glass dildo and handed it to Yondu.  “You can hold that with both hands behind your back, if it makes you feel better.  That way you can just let it go anytime you want.”

 

Kraglin was watching that very carefully.  “You planning on using that later?”

 

Amelia shook her head.  “I’m not personally comfortable using glass internally.  If that is something you are interested in, we could go shopping for something in silicon or stainless steel next time we are docked. In the mean time, you are wearing too many clothes.”

 

As Kraglin was undressing, Amelia went to where Yondu was kneeling and stroked his cheek.  When he turned to look up at her she leaned down and kissed him carefully at first but hungrily as he kissed her back.  Kraglin squatted down next to Amelia and took off her shoes.  Then his hands went to the buttons on her jeans.

 

She caught his hands.   She stopped kissing Yondu for a moment, resting her forehead on his.  “It’s OK.  This is fine.  I’m OK.”

 

Kraglin pulled his hands away.  “I’m pretty sure if you need to say that, you are not really OK, ‘Melia.”

 

“No.”  Yondu disagreed.  “Sometimes you need to say that because you know it’s OK and you are scared anyway.  Fear ain’t always a rational thing.”  

 

Amelia kissed the top of his head, right where the implant started.  Then she took a step back pulled off her top.  Next she leaned forward and snaked out of her jeans.  Yondu groaned. “You plan that so I got an eyeful, or did I just get lucky?”

 

Amelia smirked and winked and asked Kraglin to un-hook her bra.

 

“How’d you feel about letting Kraglin play with those for a while?”  They both looked at him.  “I wanna, but…  I would like to see someone rub his thumbs over ‘em.  Make ‘em crinkle all pretty.”

 

“If you want to see them crinkle, give them a lick or a kiss and then just blow gently on them.” Amelia suggested.

 

Yondu sat up on his knees to do that.  It also meant the tip of his dick was twitching against her thigh.  Amelia shifted a little so that it was twitching against the inside of her thigh, almost but not quite at her entrance.  She moaned.  “Put your hands on my waist.”  Kraglin stepped up behind her and did that.  He leaned forward a little to kiss the crook of her neck.

 

They could both feel the tension draining out of her.  “Yondu, that is really nice, but just so you know, Kraglin just hit the all the comfort points.”

 

Yondu leaned back for a moment an just looked at her, eyes closed head tilted slightly Kraglin gently nuzzling her neck.  He started making little circles with his thumbs on either side of her spine.  Then he opened his eyes and the look he gave Yondu was downright predatory.  He rolled his face to the side and whispered in her ear, “Time to go sit down?”

 

Amelia nodded. Kraglin let go and scooped her up.  He carried her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so weird for me to be writing without a story outline. I kind of expect the updates to slow down for a while now. I've hit the just fumbling stage.
> 
> Also, WOW! This work just got 400 hits in two days without any updates! That's amazing! I am crediting the Yondu Cone of Shame drawing for that. Thanks FuchsMarinchen!
> 
> You know I live for the comments, so share the love!


	32. Downtown Dining and Entertainment District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia helps Yondu with his problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from that video from the UK about the nicknames for female reproductive organs:
> 
> https://youtu.be/JgEXRKIZRvc
> 
> I laughed. You may not. They say vagina a lot, so if you are bothered by that, skip it.

Amelia snuggles into Kraglin’s chest. “I never would have expected space pirates to be this cuddly, but I am so glad that you are. Both of you are.”

 

Yondu snorts.  “We aint.  Learned ‘cuz you needed me to.  Yur worth the extra effort.”  He hesitates as Kraglin sets her down.  “I washed the bed, so you won’t get anything from it.”

 

Kraglin looks concerned.  Amelia is completely unfazed, “Thank you.  I also like that you boys take a little time to get cleaned up for me.  You may rock the engine oil look, but it’s nice that you scrub up a bit before bed.”

 

“Weren’t hard to learn that you wash the bed everyday if I don’t.”  He sits on the floor near the bed and nuzzles her legs, concentrating on letting his chin bristles with their scent glands contact her skin.  It was a low blow, but she weren’t in his bed no more, he din’t want no one getting ideas ‘bout that.

 

She closes her eyes and lays her head back against Kraglin’s shoulder.  He, in turn makes eye contact with Yondu.

 

“ “Melia?”  He says gently, “How ‘bout we just turn you a bit, hon.”  It wasn’t a big shift, maybe only forty five degrees from where her legs where draped across his, but it was enough that Yondu could start trying to nose between them.

 

“Yondu, what are you doing?” she asks.

 

“Wanna taste you.”

 

Amelia considers this.

 

“Please,” He adds.

 

She stands up.  “Kraglin, can you go lay with your back to the wall?”  When he had, she crawls up next to him and lays on her back so she can cup the back of his neck to kiss him.  She lets her legs fall open.  Yondu licks his way up her thigh as Kraglin cups one of her breasts and drags his calloused thumbs over her nipple.  She breaks off the kiss and hisses.  “Gentle.”

 

“Sorry.”  He runs his hand down her body and pops his fingers inside her just as Yondu is arriving.  He watches the Captain frown at him, but he pumps his fingers in and out of her, gathering wetness then brings his hand back to he breast and uses her juices to help his fingers glide over her now pebbled nipples.

 

Yondu’s pupils dilate even further.  Then he lunges forward to lick Amelia clean.

 

Amelia groans.  Kraglin’s fingers are back inside of her, swirling and pumping.  Yondu’s mouth is laving her breast. She catches his head and arches up into him a little.  Kraglin’s fingers start to travel back.

 

“No!”  Both men freeze.  She opens her eyes and stares at Kraglin.  “Real lube this time, remember?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”  He wiggles out of bed and goes to check the box of sex toys.  

 

Pretty much as soon as he has moved, Yondu takes up residence between her thighs.  “Legs over my shoulders, if you can.”

 

She does.  With her hips tipped that far up, Yondu is able to rub his bristles over her perineum as he mouths at her clit.  He concentrates on her flavour and letting his pheromones go wild.  It wasn’t going to work on her, but anyone with half a nose would know exactly where he had been.

 

Kraglin’s back kissing her, his hand cupping her cheek.  She pushes her self up in her elbows and starts to whimper into his mouth.  He pulls away to watch her for a moment, her legs spread as far as they can be with her get with her feet still on Yondu’s shoulders.  Her abdomen muscles clench, her hips twitch up towards Yondu’s mouth.  The whimpers are now a stead stream of Yondu’s name, pleading.  Kraglin looks at his Captain.

 

Yondu slowly brings his arms out from behind his back, the glass dildo in his hand.  Kraglin shakes his head, then he runs his hand down her side and under her leg, sliding his fingers between her and Yondu’s chin and tucking two inside her.  The sound she makes is part gasp part bitten back scream and her body curls up, her hips pushing into his fingers and Yondu’s tongue.

 

“ _Please, more!”_

 

Kraglin smirked at his boss and resolved that from now on, his goal is to make her cum so hard she forgets how to speak Common.

 

Her whole body is trembling now, but by unspoken agreement, neither of them is stopping until she tells them too.  Kraglin add a quarter turn each time he slides his fingers in and out, curling them slightly, trying to add as many sensations as he can.  A moment later her body clenches tight around him and then she is gasping and trying to hold Yondu still as she skitters away a little.  Kraglin holds his fingers still but moves his hand with her so they stay in place.  

 

Yondu wipes his chin, “ _Can I get a ‘Yay, team’?”_

 

Kraglin doesn't understand, but Amelia is laughing and he can feel it on his fingers.  He’s not sure what his face does as this happens but when he catches Yondu smirking at him, he realizes that he was giving something away.

 

“ _Come up here.  Your turn._ ” 

 

Yondu sits in the corner, leaning against the wall, his legs in cobblers pose.  “I’m gonna need you hands and knees, then once I’m in, Kraglin can help us sit back, OK?”

 

Amelia nods.  “ _I need just a minute._ ”

 

“No rush.” Yondu lies, ignoring that his cock as been leaking a little for a while now.  She is on her hands and knees, not right away but quicker than he expected.

 

“Let me help.” Kraglin says, kneeling in front of her.  He puts her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips.

 

Yondu lets the end of his cock twitch against the tight little pucker of her hole.  “It’s OK.  I ain’t gonna hurt ya.  We can stop if you need.  Yur fine.  It’s OK.  It’s OK.  Yur doing so good for me. Just relax.  It’s fine.  Yur fine.  Yur safe.  I’m being careful.”

 

Amelia has her face pressed into Kraglin’s neck.  He’s giving Yondu a quizzical look.  Yondu just ignores him.  Girl said she needed to hear random comforting things,  he wasn’t sure exactly what to say, but he was damn well gonna try.

 

Kraglin starts rubbing her back, then she is rocking back towards Yondu.  That is unexpected.  Her body opens enough for the tip to slide in and suddenly her arms are wrapped around Kraglin’s shoulders.  

 

“ ‘Melia?  You OK?” Kraglin asking.

 

She doesn’t say anything but she nods into his neck.  She is still very slowly sliding back, impaling herself on Yondu’s cock.  She may be going slowly, but it is still faster than he would have dared to push.  She freezes, her body shuddering at about the four or five inch mark.

 

“How ‘bout we let the Captain do this? He’s real careful.”

 

“No.  Because I can feel where I need to stop.”

 

Kraglin nods and cups her ass.   “I ain’t gonna let you drop.”

 

Amelia nods.

 

Kraglin looks at the now silent Yondu over her shoulder.  “You should maybe tell the Captain you don't want his trinkets.”

 

“What?”

 

“I need to cum!”

 

Amelia nods again and rubs her belly.  She feels the slight burst of cold. “It's OK. We’re good.”

 

That was when Kraglin understands.  “You are doing so good!” he says.  He nuzzles her head with his cheek and moves one of his hands to rub her back.  “Nice and slow. We’ll be real careful. Just take your time. I gotcha. You're doing great.” Amelia gives him a quick kiss and starts easing herself back again.  Yondu was gasping and trembling. Amelia is quiet but clinging to Kraglin. 

 

“You OK, ‘Melia?”

 

She nods, then says, “Yeah, I'm still good. I'm going to need a little attention in a minute or two. Once I stop.”  She thinks for a moment. “I don't think I can take him all today.”

 

Kraglin looks over her shoulder. She still has about three or four inches left.  “Can the Captain hold you up?”

 

Yondu shakes his head no as Amelia gasps and whimpers, ”Yes.”

 

Yondu has to fight for concentration, “You need to stop?”

 

Amelia shakes her head. “Feels good… just can't… any deeper.” 

 

She jiggles her feet so she is supporting her own weight.   Yondu gasps, his hands fisting the blankets. 

 

“Can I lean back against you, Yondu?  Get you to rub my belly?”

 

“You’re sure it’s OK with his hands?” Kraglin asks.

 

“Yup,” Amelia says. “As long as we try to keep the wraps clean.” Yondu hugs her body to his. “But next time, Kraglin gets to be in the middle.”

 

Yondu cums again and Kraglin’s pupils dilate.  “I’ld like that.” He says in a choked voice.

 

Yondu holds Amelia’s waist tightly. “You want that now?” he asks.

 

Amelia shakes her head.  “I can wait.  I’m not going to make you stop when you just got started.”

 

“Wanna feel you cum, then we can switch.”

 

Kraglin grabs the lube and coats his hand.  He gets down on his belly and reaches under Amelia to the exposed length of Yondu’s cock.  He grips it begins to twist his wrist.  Yondu groans and pulls Amelia tight to his chest and starts playing with her nipples with the very tips of his fingers where the skin is unblistered and unbandaged.  Kraglin starts lapping at Amelia.  He dips his tongue into her and slides it out and over her clit.

 

When he does it again, she gasps and he can feel her cunt trying to clench around his tongue.  From the soft groan the Captain gives, it sounds like he is enjoying that too.

 

“Amelia?  I’m gonna try a finger, ok?  You need me to stop,  I will.  I’ll be so careful.  Wanna make you feel good.  Gonna make the Captain feel good.  I’m gonna take good care of you.  Make to gush, make you cum, make you taste so sweet.”  He slips his index finger in about half way through his litany.  Her whole body shudders and twitches.  Yondu is grunting. Kraglin goes back to licking her.  He waits for her to start trembling before he pumps his finger.  He can feel Yondu through her walls.

 

She cums with a cry, arching forward and pushing him away.  Yondu’s cock is writhing under his hand, he can just imagine what that feels like inside her.  He catches her as she starts to fall forward.

 

“I got you”  Yondu slurs as he begins to slowly slide her off of his lap.

 

Kraglin ducks off to get a couple of damp wash clothes.  He’s only gone a moment, but he comes back to see Amelia on her hands and knees with Yondu slowly easing out of her.  As Yondu pops free, Kraglin catches Amelia then tosses him a wash cloth.  Rolling her onto her back, he starts giving her a gentle wash.  Her hole is all red, puffy and gapping.  She’s leaking a bit, but Yondu’s cum is thick and most of it is staying in.  “Good girl!  You were amazing!  Did so good for us! Yay team!”  Once again, this makes her giggle.  Kraglin can see that she is fighting sleep.

 

“ _Your turn._ ”

 

“ _Oh, hun, I don’t think you can._ ”

 

“ _Yondu won’t.  No object insertion.  Firm rule for him. And I feel fairly confident that you have an object that could do with some insertion._ ”

 

" _You have a little rest and something to drink and you can see if you are up for it in a little while, OK?_ "

 

" _'kay_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to express how nervous I am posting the sex chapters.
> 
> Positive reinforcement works, so please leave a comment if you liked it.
> 
> Yay team!
> 
> Also, Kraglin's turn next. Chapter title suggestions for that?


	33. The Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about bloody well time! Apparently, it takes a couple of shots of bourbon to get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read. Will come back and error check in the morning when less bourbon.

“Look, I’m just saying’ that girl is gonna need something to drink after that.  Maybe some food.  So either you need to open up the secret stash I knows you have here somewheres, or I gotta go get her something.”

 

“She can have one of my beer.  You don’t gotta leave.”

 

“She thinks your beer tastes like piss.  You got any mix?”

 

Yondu drew himself up to his full naked height, “Why, exactly, would I have mix?”

 

Kraglin rolls his eyes, “The better question is, why ain’t you gone blind?”  He pulls on a shirt and looks around for his pants.  Yondu found them first and is giving Kraglin and “I will fight you for these” look.

 

They glare at each other for a while.

 

Kraglin blinks first.  He always did.  “Captain… You want her waking up hungry?  Or is it you want me walking to the kitchen with a boner and no pants to hide it?”

 

Yondu glares at Kraglin for a moment.  “Go wait at the table.”  Once he was sure that Kraglin couldn’t see, he checks to make sure Amelia is still asleep.  Then he pulls out a secret stash of anti hangover drink and snack bars.  Kraglin doesn’t say anything as Yondu brings some out to the table. “Next time, yur in charge of snacks.”

 

Kraglin takes off his shirt.  “You weren’t finished when you stopped.”

 

“Girl askin’ for somin’ like that….  I ain’t gonna disappoint her.”  And with that, Yondu turns and goes back to bed.

 

Amelia wakes up as he is crawling in.  “You still good?”  He asks.

 

She nods.  “I’m a little thirsty, but I’m still good.”

 

Kraglin hands her a cup and a snack bar.

 

“ _Now where did you find chocolate out here?_ ” she asked.

 

“Never you mind ‘bout that.”  Yondu says firmly.

 

“Can I save it for after we get Kraglin sorted out?” she asks as she takes a drink from the cup.

 

“You still feelin’ up to that?”  Kraglin asks.

 

Amelia fixs him with a predatory look and a little grin.  “I honestly don’t know if I can cum again, but I really want to see your face as you do.”

 

Kraglin clears his throat.  “How do you see this working?”

 

Amelia considers this.  “I hadn’t exactly thought about the actual-“

 

“You sit on the table and spread yur legs.” Yondu interrupts.  “You’ll be at a good height for him.  I can work with that.”

 

Amelia laughs.  “You have put some thought into this.”

 

Yondu just grunts.

 

“I need some words of encouragement here, Yondu.” Amelia whispers.

 

“Yur so damn beautiful when you cum.”

 

Amelia blushes at that.  

 

“Yur damn lucky she loves you,” Kraglin says, “ain’t just anyone who would sign up for this with us.”

 

Yondu looks surprised.  He opens his mouth to say something, but Amelia kisses him then and he loses track of what hit was.

 

“If you carry me over to the table, I could leech some warmth off of you.  It isn't exactly warm in here to be naked and exposed for very long.”

 

Kraglin turns up the heat.  Yondu scoops her up and carries her over to the table.  She squeaks when he sets her down.

 

“It’ll warm up in a moment.” He says.

 

Amelia nods.  “Can you think of anything to distract me while we are waiting for that?”

 

Yondu kisses her neck and then a trail of kisses down to her left breast which get a lick, a suck and a little nibble before he askes, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Do you ever kiss Kraglin?  I bet that is really hot to watch.”

 

Kraglin looks a little uncertain, but Yondu isn’t one to back down from a challenge.  He catches the man around the back of the neck and hauls him in for a kiss.  It is aggressive, part kiss, part attack, their lips slamming together, his tongue pushing into Kraglin’s mouth. Kraglin’s dick, which had been feeling neglected, sprangs to life once more.

 

“Oh yeah.  Totally hot.”

 

Both the boys turn to look at her.  Yondu leans in to kiss her mouth.  Kraglin pushes her knees apart and starts to lick her Yondu scented cunt.  He groans and steps his feet apart.    Yondu gives Amelia’s lips one more lick, then takes the hint and steps up behind Kraglin.  Amelia forces her eyes open to watch.  Kraglin looks up and notices so he put his hands under her ass and lifted slightly.  Her feet scrabble for a moment before finding the edge of the table and bracing so her hips were slightly up and she is balancing on feet and elbows.

 

After a moment, the dance of Kraglin’s tongue is interrupted by little needy gasps as he body starts to adjust to Yondu’s cock.  His eyes squeeze shut.  Amelia just watches as his body opens up to take the whole length.  Kraglin moves one of his hands to rub his belly and Yondu shivers.

 

Then he steps forward, pushing Kraglin ahead of him, the taller man making needy little whimpers as he licks and kisses his way up Amelia’s body.  She reaches between them to line him up.  Then wraps her legs around both of them, hooks her ankles behind Yondu’s ass and pulls.  Kraglin slides in, buried to the hilt in a single motion.

 

“Not bad,” Yondu mutters.  

 

Amelia winks at him.

 

Kraglin’s knees are shaking and his body is trying to rut into Amelia, but her legs are holding him tight.

 

“Easy,”  Yondu says, “I don’t want to be stopping just ‘cuz you can’t keep it under control.”

 

Kraglin’s whole body is trembling as he grunts and forces himself to be still.

 

“Good boy.” Yondu almost purrs as he runs a hand down the man’s back.  Then he fixes his gaze on Amelia.  “You need him to move yet?”

 

“Could do with a moment to adjust,” Amelia mutters.  “I am going to be feeling this tomorrow.”

 

Yondu gives her a smirk.  Amelia unhooks her legs and starts to slide back a little. “Put those back!” he demands. Amelia startles, Kraglin whimpers, Yondu gasps as his eyes unfocus for a moment.   “Please!” he adds in a gasp.

 

Amelia looks thoughtful for a moment before saying with a grin, “Next time I’m on top.”

 

Yondu groans, Kraglin makes a funny little squeak that makes Amelia laugh as she puts her legs back around them.  

 

“Slowly,” she say firmly, adjusting her legs so that Kraglin only has a few inches of wiggle room.  Yondu plants his feet.

 

Kraglin doesn’t actually spring into action.  He takes a moment to breathe.  He tries to concentrate on all the sensations.  The end of Yondu’s dick twitching somewhere deep inside of him.  The firm pressure on his prostate.  The creamy, silken wetness of Amelia wrapped around his cock.  He starts to move.  Slowly forward in to Amelia, then snapping back hard and fast into Yondu.  Ugh.  Feels so good.  He tries to thing about anything else.  He wants to feel Amelia shudder and cum, her cunt milking him.

 

Moving so very slowly and carefully, he slides and hand between them and starts to rub her clit a little.  She rewards him with a gasp and a shiver.  Yeah, he can work with that.  He can pretty much just ignore Yondu.  For all his big talk, the Captain was half way finished when they started this round and he has already cum at least twice since then.

 

Amelia arches off the table, her hands coming to Kraglin’s shoulders, her face buried in his chest.  He is trying so hard to wait for her, but it has been a long day and he as been waiting for this for a while.  At the first little clench and gasp from her, his whole body tenses and suddenly, he is gushing his release.  

 

He keeps his fingers moving and a moment later, she is shaking and trying to pull away.  Yondu is really only a minute or so behind them.  But by the time he stills, Kraglin is starting to feel overwhelmed.

 

It takes another couple of moments for Yondu to step back and go to get cleaned up.  Kraglin picks up Amelia and carries her to the bed.  “ ‘Melia?  Hon?  You’ve done gone all cold.  You OK?”

 

“ _Oh my god!  Yay fuckin’ team!_ ”

 

Kraglin laughs.  Crawling into bed against the wall and tucking her up close to him.

 

“ _‘m fine.  ’s normal.  Sleep now._ ”

 

“ _Drink first_.”  Yondu insists, handing her a topped up cup of anti hangover drink.

 

“‘ _m ‘kay_.”  She took a couple of sips. _“Yondu?  Come keep me warm.”_

 

_“Yes, Ma’am.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say something nice please! Writer still has insecurities.


	34. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting from my phone again. Please excuse the autocorrect
> 
> If you like this work, please consider subscribing to the series. I have a bunch more planned and that way you won't miss out.

Amelia woke up with Yondu spooning up behind her and her head on Kraglin's shoulder. And the slimy feeling of cum leaking from her cunt.

Ugh. She starts to wiggle free but Yondu did his thing of just holding her tighter.

“Let go! I have to go clean up.”

“Aww hell!” Kraglin says. “Just hold still, I'll get it.”

“Get what?” But he was gone and Yondu is nuzzling her back.

Kraglin comes back with a folded towel under his arm and carrying a steaming bowl.

“What's going on?”

“I'm forgot the condom, sorry.”

“Kraglin, I know you don't have anything contagious and I have super birth control. It's ok.”

“Yeah… but it makes clean up easier.” He sets the bowl on the bed and pulls her onto her back, tucking the towel under her hips.

“You know, if Yondu lets me up, I could just go take a shower.”

Yondu hugs her tighter at that. “His mess. Let him clean up after hisself.”

“I can do that. He shouldn’t have to.”

“Please? ‘Melia? Let me do this.”

Amelia looks at them. Yondu is laying there with his eyes half closed frowning slightly. Kraglin is kneeling next to her hips, giving her a pleading look. “I’m missing something,” she says.

Kraglin clears his throat. “Yeah… but can you let me do this anyway?”

Amelia nods.

Kraglin looks a little less stressed. He carefully pushes her legs apart. And groans as he looks between them. Amelia blushes and sits up, trying to close her legs as she felt herself dribbling onto the towel. Kraglin moans and puts his hand on her knee.

“Kraglin, do you have a fetish?”

Yondu snorts and laughs.

Kraglin blushes, “I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I may incarcerate myself.”

Amelia is about to correct him on that when she can suddenly feel a velvety soft sponge wiping delicately at her folds. It makes her breath catch in her throat. “Everything’s a bit… tender down there.”

“I can see that. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Yondu is suddenly paying more attention. “We hurt you?” he asks.

“I’m out of practice and that was intense. I don’t think I have ever…” she paused, struggling for words for a moment before giving up, “that much before.” Amelia sighs, “It all felt amazing at the time. Now, my muscles are all cramping and I almost wish I would have called it off a little sooner.”

Yondu let go of her and pushed himself up on to his elbow to look at her. After a moment, he was able to wrench his gaze away and make eye contact. “Need me to rub something?” he asks with a leer.

“Not until those blisters heal.” Amelia replies. “I’m still worried about you popping those and getting an infection.”

Yondu didn’t say anything, but the insides of his bandages had that vague damp feeling that meant something had let go. He is fair certain he were supposed to be holding the toy, not squeezing it as hard as he could with busted up hands. In the cold light of day, thinking ‘bout wut woulda happened if he’d squeezed ‘til it broke…. yeah… no glass on anyone’s insides.

At this point Kraglin has finished, but he leans in to give Amelia the lick test. She whimpers and pulls away, stopping any ideas Kraglin may have had about one more. Still, he’s satisfied with his tidy up, he can’t taste himself on her anymore.

That had come up the second time he and Yondu had shared. It had been a needlessly expensive week. Yondu kept sending out for new girls. They were on their fourth before the boss told him to wear a goddamn condom. Turns out something from the Capt’n’s past had left a number of nasty, violent triggers behind. Kraglin had learned that the taste of jizz was one of them.

Amelia din’t need to know that. Let her believe the clean thing was his fetish. Hell, the gir— woman had said she liked the textured condoms. They could work with that. Kraglin could keep the Captain secrets. It would save her from having to think too hard on exactly what would have had to happen to make that a trigger for violence. And how often would it take to get to the blind, violent rage level of response Yondu had described.

Aw, hell! She was lookin’ at him like he’d missed something she’d said. “Wut?”

“Are you OK? You seem distracted.”

“I could sleep some more. How’bout you?”

“I’m OK. I seem to remember there being chocolate around here somewhere.”

Yondu got out of bed to get it for her, and the spill proof cup.

Amelia took advantage of his absence to duck out of bed and head toward the shower.

“Stop!” Yondu called.

She froze, then turned to look at him.

“Just…” Yondu wasn’t even sure how to put this in words.

“He likes that you smell like him.” Kraglin finishes.

Amelia blushes, but comes back to bed. She doesn’t lay down, though, but sits there in one of the corners slowly eating Yondu’s stashed chocolate, savouring every little bite. “I wasn’t expecting to ever have this again,” she says. She looks a little sad for a moment, then Yondu can see her push that emotion aside.

Kraglin notices too. “When you done with that, can I be the big spoon for a while?”

Yondu bristles at that, but he knows how to set aside the jealousy too. He can’t be having that just now. He reroutes his train of thought from ‘Mine! Don’t want to share!’ to ‘Mine! Both of them, all mine!’ He’s surprised at how much that helps.

He sits there, watching them sleep, basking in the feeling of having his lovers in his bed. For a moment, he thinks he understands what Tullk means when he talks about protecting his pack.

——

Amelia is frowning as she unwraps his hands. She doesn't actually say anything about half his blisters being popped but she does go get the stronger antibiotic ointment. She had tried to scrub the ‘Tullk was here’ off the cone, then gave up and added a moustache to the other side.

“How’s the itching?”

Yondu considers this. “Still itchy, but not as horrible as it was.” He considered this. “I guess we need to spend more time knocking boots to get it all healed up.”

Amelia stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Sex didn't magically make it better. We switched anti itch creams, remember?”

Yondu flushes navy. “Are you sure? Maybe we should do some testing. You could try sleeping in my bed for a few nights and see if it gets better.”

“By that logic, if it gets worse I can never sleep with you again.”

“Could be so you can keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't scratch.”

“Oh sure! I'll just start bunking in with all my patients, shall I?”

“Yur gonna make me say it, ain't you?”

“Yup.”

“Amelia, please sleep in my bed with me tonight.”

She smiled at him, “As you wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really want to hear what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Just because this work is finished doesn't mean I don't still want to get comments. They always help me improve. Please still free to comment on any chapter you particularly like. Or if something seems badly written, please (politely) let me know. I am happy to go back and edit for clarity.


End file.
